Amor de Verano
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: PARA: PAULINITA RATHBONE -T.H.- Ellos se conocieron 10 años atrás. Se hicieron promesas que no se cumplieron. Sus vidas tomaron rumbos distintos. ¿Qué esperaba sí las cosas no habían sido como ellos habían planeado? ¿Qué pasa cuando te cansas de esperar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las amantes de Jazlice!**

**Esta historia la tengo pensada desde Marzo del 2010… pero cuando me espere a que fuera verano y lo comencé a subir no hubo mucha aceptación… así que después de unos meses vuelvo a intentarlo con la versión completa y mejorada.**

**Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana, como saben no tengo internet en mi casa… Tengo otras historias pendientes, pero la primera parte de esta historia transcurre en el verano… y la segunda parte es lo que pasa después… aunque lo subiré todo aquí… **

**Tenía escrito que: "todo gracias a la idea de mi prima…" no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo para que hiciera esta historia, pero igual le agradezco… Ok… no sé si a ustedes les interese la fecha en la que transcurre esta historia… pero para las que sí y para mí que es como mi guía… comienza por el verano del 2002 ¿oki?**

**Por si no saben… soy pésima con los Jazlice… eso se nota en Fugitivos e Intercambio… pero me estoy esmerando para que les guste… ok, creo que solo falta aclarar algo…**

**DECLAMER: **_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**SUMMARY: **_-TODOS HUMANOS- Ella lo conoció en un maravilloso verano años atrás… el quedo maravillado con su hermosa, se despidió de ella prometiendo que volvería… ¿Qué pasa cuando te cansas de esperar?_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**~/~/**** Amor de Verano ****\~\~**

**Capitulo 1: - La Chica Más Hermosa -**

**Pv. Jasper**

—Jazz cariño… despierta, hoy es el día —me desperté con las ligeras sacudidas de mi madre.

—Ma, ya voy… cinco minutos más…—le dije mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama para quedar de espaldas a ella.

—Cariño, perderemos el avión y tendrás que aguantar las ridiculeces de tu padre mientras conduce a Forks.

—Es cierto…—me levante de un salto de la cama— ma mi maleta… ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilo ya está en la entrada para cuando llegue el taxi, ahora te dejare para que te cambies.

—Bajo en diez minutos.

—Mas te vale, te quiero mi niño.

—Y yo a ti ma —entonces ella cerró la puerta y tome lo que había dejado fuera para llevármela puesta, corrí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Me puse la ropa y me cepille el cabello, lo tenía algo largo y un poco quebrado, por lo que cuando terminaba de cepillarme lo alborotaba un poco y solos se hacían pequeños mechones de cabello, así lo llevaba desde que mi prima Rose me había dicho que me veía mejor—. Diez minutos justo a tiempo —me dije a mí mismo. Baje corriendo las escaleras y mis padres ya me esperaban en la entrada—. Listo vámonos.

—Tan puntual como siempre cariño…

—Es hora de irnos… —le recordé.

—Cierto, vámonos —me abrió la puerta trasera para que subiéramos, papá se subió adelante junto con el conductor. Así pasó una media hora lo que nos tomaba llegar al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos mi papá le pago al taxista y sacamos nuestras maletas, después entramos en una de las salas para esperar…

—Quédate aquí cariño, no hables con extraños recuérdalo.

—Ma, tengo quince años ¿lo olvidas? —a pesar de que ya era lo suficientemente grande me seguía tratando como a un niño.

—Sí, lo olvidaba, lo siento —dijo algo dolida, pero por mas que se lo decía no se le quedaba en la cabeza.

—Descuida ma, eso pasa —trate de reconfortarla. Ella se dio la vuelta junto con papá y fueron a registrar el equipaje, regresaron después de no sé cuánto tiempo y se sentaron a mi lado.

—Ya pronto estaremos en Forks, y veras a tu primo Edward…

—Si, tal vez sigamos con las clases de piano que quedaron pendientes en navidad —le dije con un poco de ironía.

—Eso espero, recuerdo que cuando volvimos trataste de tocar algo, pero te salió espantoso.

—Gracias papá.

—_Pasajeros con destino a __Seattle, favor por abordar por el andén número cinco._

—Es hora.

Abordamos el avión, y después de tres horas llegamos a Seattle donde mi tío había mandado uno de sus carros. Mi padre condujo por cerca de dos horas, a pesar de que el coche era rápido la distancia era grande, se podría decir que lo hizo en tiempo record.

—Llegamos —dijo mi papá algo eufórico.

Bajamos del coche, y mis tíos salieron a recibirnos.

—Bienvenidos —nos dijo mi tía Esme.

—Gracias hermana —le contesto mamá, mientras la abrazaba.

—Ya sabes que nos gusta tenerlos aquí.

—Bueno creo que deberíamos de llevarlos a su habitación para que se refresquen, deben de estar exhaustos ¿no? —las interrumpió el tío Carlisle.

—Ni te imaginas Carlisle —le respondió papá.

—Y tu Jasper ¿no me vas a saludar?—me cuestiono mi tía.

—Claro que si tía —le dije abrazándola— ¿y Edward?

—Ah… el está con su novia… —me dijo un poco apenada.

—¿Novia? —me sorprendí

—Sí, va en su escuela, es una chica estupenda, diría que es la indicada para mi hijo —dijo orgullosa.

—Solo espero que pueda jugar con el todavía—no pude evitar entristecerme con la noticia.

—Descuida, el no te dejara botado por Bella—me reconforto.

—Bueno, tengo un poco de sueño, ¿puedo dormir un poco?

—Claro de llevare al cuarto de Edward, ya sabes que tu cama es la de arriba ¿no?

—Si tía —agarre mi maleta y mi tía me llevo al cuarto de Edward. Estaba igual que en las últimas vacaciones de invierno, solo que ahora había unas fotos de él y una chica, probablemente su novia… que raro sonaba… pero así de raro era él. Saque otra muda de ropa y me bañe, después me subí a la litera que tenía en su cuarto, que por cierto la compraron precisamente para cuando viniera de vacaciones. Me quede dormido al instante.

**oOo**

—Jazz, Jazz, JAZZ—me despertó Edward.

—Edward, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Bueno, pues Esme me dijo que te había dicho, así que ya sabes —dijo bajándose de la pequeña escalera que estaba para subir.

—¿Novia?

—Así es primo…

—Así que… creo que querrás pasar parte de las vacaciones con ella ¿no?

—No, claro que no, siempre la pasamos con nuestros amigos, no creas que no hay espacio para ti, de hecho, vamos a ir a la playa hoy hace buen tiempo ¿vienes?

—Claro.

—Bien, espero que todavía puedas manejar mi otra bicicleta, toma mete aquí una toalla y el bloqueador y esas cosas —me aventó una mochila—, te recomiendo que lleves tu bañador puesto.

—Ok —me baje de un brinco y saque un short que usaba de bañador, uno azul marino que mi prima Rose me dio en navidad antes de venir y una playera blanca de tirante grueso. Después en la mochila solo metí una toalla y mi mp3, saque unas sandalias y una gorra como de mezclilla, según mi prima estaba combinado, no sé porque me esforzaba pero las locas ideas de mi prima siempre tenía que dar una buena impresión ya que era la primera vez que los vería, la vez pasada no había podido conocer a los amigos de Edward por que habían salido.

—Listo —salí del baño pero Edward no estaba, tome mi mochila y fui a la cocina, tome dos botellas de agua y unas galletas por si acaso, salí al patio trasero y ahí estaban mis tíos y mis padres, y Edward tratando de convencer a mamá de algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte

—Tu mamá que no te deja ir.

—Ma… por favor… —le dije.

—No es muy seguro que vayan ustedes solos, les puede pasar algo.

—Ma… ¿prefieres que me quede aquí? Me voy a aburrir porque Edward va a estar con sus amigos, ¿eso quieres?

—Bueno, vayan, pero lleguen antes de que anochezca, ¿llevas dinero cierto?

—Si ma… gracias —la abrace y le di un beso.

—Vámonos, nos están esperando —dijo Edward tomando su bicicleta. Salimos por el pasillo que juntaba a los patios delantero y trasero. Tome la mía y lo seguí, manejo hasta la casa de al lado y dejo la bicicleta en la acera, caminó hasta la puerta y toco, poco después un señor atendió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes Charlie ¿esta Bella y Alice?

—¿Van a la playa?

—Vi señor.

—Cuida de mis hijas ¿quieres? —no se escuchaba muy animado con la idea de que sus hijas salieran.

—Descuide mi primo nos acompaña—dijo señalándome, el señor volteo y yo salude con la mano.

—Bueno, eso me reconforta un poco.

—Pa, deja a Edward en paz, vas a espantarlo y Bella se va a tener que quedar en la casa hasta que termine la universidad… no, si que la deje en paz…

En ese momento una chica de cabello negro salió con un pequeño short azul marino y una playera blanca de tirantes, con una gorra negra y las sandalias del mismo color, en pocas palabras me deslumbro con su hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar una sonrisa tonta al verla, ella se quedo quieta en su lugar igual que yo después ella desvió la mirada pues Edward y una chica de cabello castaño venían.

—Bueno, el es mi primo Jasper —le dijo a la chica— Jasper ella es Bella… mi novia.

—Mucho gusto —le dije extendiéndole la mano, ella la estrecho y cuando la solté le reclame— ¿es tu vecina?

—Si

—¿Y no podías salir a recibirme?

—Estaba distraído, lo siento.

—Bueno, no importa.

—Ah… si ella es Alice, la hermana menor de Bella —dijo el empujándola un poco del hombro.

—Mucho gusto —le extendí la mano, ella la tomo y sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica cuando sentí su suave mano

—Igualmente —su voz era igual de hermosa que ella, note un pequeño sonrojo en su cara lo cual me hizo sentir extraño— ¿me das mi mano? —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Oh… si disculpa —la solté y desvié la mirada haciendo que Edward y Bella se rieran de nosotros—, bueno pues… creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no? —le dije un poco molesto.

—Cierto vámonos —dijo Edward levantando la bicicleta, Bella se subió de los diablos de las llantas traseras y se fueron, yo me subí a la mía pero Alice aclaro la garganta.

—¿No se supone que yo también voy a ir ahí? —dijo señalando la llanta trasera.

—Oh… lo siento… —me quite la mochila y la puse en el manubrio— ¿me das tu mochila?

—¿Para qué?

—Para ponerla aquí —le señale el manubrio— ¿o prefieres cargarla?

—No, —dijo quitándosela— toma. —me la dio y la metí

—Súbete —le dije pero ella desconfió un poco— se manejarla no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada —ella asintió con la cabeza y se subió, sentí su pequeño cuerpo en mi espalda y sentí algo extraño, algo en el pecho… no sabía qué era eso exactamente— Alice, ¿sabes cómo llegar a la playa? —le pregunte

—Sí, sigue derecho, yo te voy indicando como llegar ¿ok?

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Así me fue diciendo como llegar pues Edward y Bella ya no se veían y así como seguirlos, cuando llegamos ellos estaban caminando por la playa acercándose más al mar.

—¿Quieres caminar o seguimos en la bici?

—En la bici, tenemos que alcanzarlos —pedalee un poco más duro, pues las llantas no se prestaban para la arena, después cuando estuvimos cerca de ellos, ella se bajo— ¿me das mi mochila?

—Prefiero ayudarte a cargarla—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero no la estas cargando tu, si no la bici.

—O bueno, pero no te voy a dejar cargarla… esta pesada ¿Qué tanto traes?

—Algunas cosas…

—Bueno, aquí nos quedaremos, instálense y vamos a nadar —nos dijo Edward.

—Ok —pare la bici con el pedal en un tronco que estaba ahí y deje mi mochila en el suelo, y vi que Alice estaba batallando con una sombrilla— ¿te ayudo?

—Si, por favor—traje una trama gruesa y la amarre con una cinta que encontré, después hice un hoyo en la arena y metí la rama, volví a tapar el hoyo, y finalmente abrí la sombrilla.

—Listo.

—Gracias —se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, nuevamente sentí algo extraño en el pecho.

—Cuando quieras—le dije feliz.

—Hey chicos —escuche gritar a alguien. Voltee a ver y unos chicos de tez morena llegaron y saludaron a Edward.

—Alice… ¿Quiénes son ellos? —acomodo una sabana en la arena

—Ah son los chicos de la reserva, ellos viven por aquí cerca —dijo mientras se acomodaba en la sabana.

—Ah, ¿quieres ir a nadar? —le extendí la mano para que se levantara.

—Seguro —me tomo de la mano y corrimos con los demás.

—Hey Jake, el es mi primo Jasper —le dijo Edward a otro chico.

—Jasper, el es Jake un amigo mío.

—¿Qué hay?—dije amable.

—Hola

—Bueno, te sigo presentando, ella es Leah, Paul y Rachel ellos son los más grandes.

—Y no esperes que te cuide pequeño —le reclamo ella.

—No lo esperaba Rachel —le contesto él.

—¿Jugamos? —los interrumpió Bella.

—Cierto… vamos —le dijo Edward. Caminamos todos al mar, estaba algo fría pero era soportable después de hacer carreras hasta la bolla, ellas querían jugar algo que no entendí.

—Jasper—me regaño Alice

—¿Qué?

—Vamos húndete —me ordeno.

—¿qué vas a hacer?

—Eso —señalo a los demás chicos que tenían en sus hombros a las chicas.

—Ah…—entonces entendí, me zambullí y Alice paso sus piernas por mis hombros me levante lentamente para no tirarla y cuando estuve totalmente de pie comenzaron a jugar, no sabía cómo era el juego solo seguía las indicaciones de ella pero Bella la tumbo y cayó al agua después salió tosiendo tratando de sacar la poco agua que había tomado— ¿quieres dejar de jugar? —le pregunte

—Si por favor —entonces salimos del mar y nos fuimos donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas, saque mi toalla y se la puse a ella.

—¿Quieres agua? —ella asintió con la cabeza, saque una de las botellas de mi mochila— toma.

—Gracias, ¿no tienes frío?

—Si un poco

—Toma —se quito mi toalla y me la devolvió— yo tengo la mía —se dio la vuelta y saco otra toalla de su mochila.

—Em… claro —me la puse y me seque.

—¿De dónde eres?—ella me hizo señas para que me sentara.

—De Chicago —la obedecí y me senté.

—Ah… ¿y entonces eres primo de Edward no?

—sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—15 ¿y tú?

—14

—Ah…

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

—No sé, tal vez una semana antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

—Ah…

Después de eso no platicamos más, Edward y Bella nos llevaron a casa de Jake a comer, la comida aunque fue pescado, el cual no me gustaba del todo, fue deliciosa, terminando nos llevaron a ver como hacían salto de acantilado, Alice siempre me abrazo pues al parecer ellos la intimidaban, agradecí que la extraña sensación no apareciera.

Por fin llego el atardecer y regresamos a casa de igual modo puse nuestras mochilas en el manubrio y regresamos por el mismo camino…

—Bueno, llegamos —le dije sin querer irme a la casa.

—Si… gracias, me la pase bien —Alice ya estaba enfrente de mi

—No lo agradezcas yo también —la verdad es que me la pase increíblemente estupendo, ella se paró de puntitas nuevamente y me volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, eso no me lo esperaba pero me quede congelado, no sabía qué hacer o que decir y otra sonrisa tonta se formo en mi cara, ella se dio vuelta y yo solo la seguí viendo, antes de entrar a su casa volvió a verme y me sonrió, eso hizo que la extraña sensación del pecho regresara.

—¿Te gusto Alice eh?—Edward me saco de mi burbuja personal.

—Creo.

—¿Cómo que creo?

—Pues ella es hermosa y encantadora, y no sé por qué tengo una gran necesidad de complacerla en todo —realmente no sabía que eso era.

—A eso se llama amor primo…

—¿Amor?

—Así es…

¿Entonces estaba enamorado de Alice? ¿Eso era lo que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que la tenía cerca? Creo que me estaba agradando esa sensación…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Aaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy! Qué lindo! ¿No les gusto? **

**A mí si… en fin… ya saben las dudas que tengan se las contesto… **

**Espero haber captado bien la esencia de Jasper… sino… ps… seguiré tratando…**

**¿O ustedes que opinan? Déjenme un Review para saberlo!**

**Cuídense mucho y disfruten sus vacaciones de invierno... si todavía tienen… **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**PD: la imagen de la portada está en mi perfil, de igual manera iré subiendo imágenes para ilustrar lo que escribo… si ya me conocen ya sabrán como le hago…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis…**

**Como les digo a ustedes? Alguien me puede decir cómo ve Jasper a Alice? Porque para Emmett, Rose es su ángel salvador… y es así como saludo a las chicas Rosemmett pero a ustedes? **

**Bueno por ahora les diré duendecitas xD**

**Hola mis duendecitas!**

**Si, suena bien…**

**Jajaja… que creen? El domingo pasado que vine a hacer unas diligencias al ciber pero olvide meter los capítulos de los fics que estoy subiendo, como saben estoy por terminar Intercambio y esta es la que le sigue xD**

**Así que ahora si les dejo este capítulo para que se entretengan…**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 2: - El Chico Perfecto -**

**Pv. Alice**

Recién habían comenzado las vacaciones y ya estaba aburrida… Bella con el tonto de Edward no me ponía ni una pizca de atención, René decía que eso era estar enamorada, eso no me gustaba, y a pesar de que trataba de separarlos no podía, quería a mi hermana de vuelta y no me iba a detener…

—Alice, te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué ma?

—Necesito que me acompañes, tengo que comprar un vestido para la reunión del acenso de tu padre.

—Genial vamos.

—Espera, voy a ver a tu hermana tal vez quiera ir con nosotras.

—Esta con Edward en la sala —dije algo fastidiada.

—Alice…

—¿Qué?

—Nada… solo que ya te veré cuando estés igual.

—Claro que no…

—Mejor vámonos —me tomo la mano y salimos en el coche de mamá.

Llegamos a Port Angeles y entramos a una tienda, inmediatamente mi vista dio a un vestido negro strapless a medio tobillo y el forro de encaje y en el fondo estaba abierto de la media pierna para abajo, era fabuloso.

—Ma, ponte este, te quedara perfecto —la animé.

—Pero hija, a mi edad…

—A tu edad te queda perfecto —la interrumpí— anda pruébatelo.

—Ya voy, ya voy, pareces la mamá y yo la hija… deberás…

—Ya ma, ya verás que te veras estupenda.

—Eso espero —dijo entrando al probador y después de un rato soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa ma? —me preocupe.

—Es solo que… —se abrió la puerta— tienes buen ojo… ¿me pregunto a quien habrás salido?

—A ti no, te lo aseguro… —le dije con seguridad.

—Si tienes razón eres mas como tu padre.

—Sí lo sé por eso soy la consentida.

—A las dos las quiero por igual.

—Como sea, vamos tenemos que buscar unos zapatos que lo queden.

—¿Me pregunto de donde sacaste todo este sentido de la moda?

—No tengo idea, es como un sexto sentido —pagamos el vestido y fuimos a la primera zapatería que vimos, esta vez mamá se quedo esperando que yo le escogiera un par a juego y vi unas zapatillas de aguja con el frente cubierto y un pequeño moño negro traslucido en un lado y una cinta atrás para sujetarlos— estos —se los enseñe y ella pidió unos de su número y la dependienta los trajo, se los midió e igualmente le quedaron geniales.

—Guau… creo que se ve genial.

—Te lo dije un sexto sentido.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo, volvamos a casa.

—Yo quiero comprarme algo —me queje cruzándome de brazos.

—No Alice, volveremos otro día, tengo que llegar a la casa a hacer la comida.

—Bueno —hice puchero. Y ella pago los zapatos.

Así que volvimos a casa, en el camino compramos algo, pues no llegaríamos a tiempo para preparar algo…

—Ya llegamos… —grite cuando entramos.

—Alice que bueno que llegaste porque vamos a ir a la playa, alístate que salimos en un rato, Edward viene con nosotros, Jake nos invito a comer.

—Bueno, pero no me hagas soportar a Edward.

—Alice ¿de nuevo con lo mismo?

—Bella ¿te lo repito de nuevo? No me pones atención… —le reclame.

—Bueno, bueno vamos y ya veremos.

—Más te vale hermanita.

—Si, si, si…

Subí corriendo las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, tome una mochila y metí una sabana y una toalla, mi bloqueador solar, una sombrilla, unos lentes de sol, y sin fin de cosas que podría necesitar después me puse un short azul marino corto y una playera blanca de tirantes, unas sandalias y una gorra negra, sé que mi cabello es negro, pero no quería que se maltratara, me vi al espejo y me veía genial…

—Estoy lista Bells —le grite, entrando a su cuarto.

—Alice espera ya casi salgo —me grito desde el baño. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Creo que ya llego…

—Alice trata de que Charlie no lo incomode —me grito, camine despacio para hacer exactamente lo contrario…

—Bueno, eso me reconforta un poco —alcance a escuchar a Charlie.

—Pa, deja a Edward en paz vas a espantarlo y Bella se va a tener que quedar en la casa hasta que termine la universidad —le dije llegando a la puerta— no, si que la deje en paz… —salí por un lado y entonces lo que vi hizo que me paralizara.

Era un chico rubio que estaba junto a una bicicleta, tenía un short azul marino un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una playera sin manga blanca, una gorra y sandalias azules, era simplemente perfecto, digo nuestros atuendos combinaban después de que al parecer también me estuviera viendo una sonrisa se puso en su rostro, era deslumbrante pero seguramente alguien como él, ya tenía alguien más… tuve que desviar la mirada pues Bella ya había salido y escuche los pasos que se aproximaban. Deje que pasaran y yo me quede atrás de ellos.

—Bueno, él es mi primo Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella… mi novia —le presento a Bella.

Jasper… ese nombre era lindo…

—Mucho gusto… ¿es tu vecina? —le dijo él, aparte de ser un chico perfecto, tenía una voz angelical…

—Si —le dijo Edward un poco avergonzado.

—¿Y no podías salir a recibirme? —¿recibirme? Espera ¿no era de aquí? Eso debería de ser el por qué no lo había visto antes.

—Estaba distraído, lo siento —le dijo apenado.

—Bueno, no importa —le dijo él, sin querer voltee a verlo y él me estaba viendo.

—Ah… si ella es Alice, la hermana menor de Bella —me dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

—Mucho gusto —me dijo extendiendo la mano, la tome y sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica cuando sentí su fuerte mano.

—Igualmente —le dije un poco apenada sin poder evitar sentir un pequeño calor en mis mejillas— ¿me das mi mano? —le sonreí.

—Oh… si disculpa —dijo apenado, Edward y Bella se comenzaron a reír— bueno pues… creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no? —sonó molesto.

—Cierto vámonos —Bella se subió en los diablos de la llanta de Edward, un momento ¿yo donde me iba a ir? ¿Con él? Genial, pero él no se había dado cuanta así que aclare la garganta. El volteo a verme un poco extrañado.

—¿No se supone que yo también voy a ir ahí? —le señale su bici.

—Oh… lo siento… ¿me das tu mochila?

—¿Para qué?

—Para ponerla aquí —me señalo el manubrio— ¿o prefieres cargarla?

—No, —me la quite— toma.

—Súbete —me dijo amable, pero no pude evitar sentirme preocupada por ir con el—, se manejarla, no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada —le asentí con la cabeza y me subí, no pude evitar sentirme extraña al sentir su espalda, como dije era una extraña sensación, no estaba segura de que era— Alice, ¿sabes cómo llegar a la playa?

—Si, sigue derecho, yo te voy indicando como llegar ¿ok?

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Le fui dando las indicaciones, porque de Edward y Bella ni sus luces… el pobre no tenía ni idea de donde estaba… después cuando llegamos, vi a ellos caminando a la playa.

—¿Quieres caminar o seguimos en la bici? —me pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—En la bici, tenemos que alcanzarlos —le dije, la verdad no sé el por qué, pero no quería bajarme de la bici, pero cuando estuvimos cerca me baje y comencé a caminar— ¿Me das mi mochila? —se la pedí para no molestarlo.

—Prefiero ayudarte a cargarla —me sonrió.

—Bueno, pero no la estas cargando tu, si no la bici.

—O bueno, pero no te voy a dejar cargarla… esta pesada ¿Qué tanto traes?

—Algunas cosas…

—Bueno, aquí nos quedaremos, instálense y vamos a nadar —nos dijo Edward.

—Ok —dijo él, yo saque una sombrilla para cubrirme del sol, pero me estaba dando lata— ¿te ayudo? —levante la vista y era él con una sonrisa cálida.

—Si, por favor —le rogué, después de un rato de estar dando vueltas, no quería ver, así que me senté apartada del lugar, donde deje la mochila había puesto la sombrilla, la sombra de esta era grande, justa para que me cubriera.

—Listo.

—Gracias —y sin pensarlo me levante de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, de nuevo sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

—Cuando quieras —me sonrió.

—Hey chicos —escuche la vos de Jake desde lejos.

—Alice… ¿Quiénes son ellos? —me pregunto, mientras yo terminaba de tender la sabana debajo de la sombrilla.

—Ah son los chicos de la reserva, ellos viven por aquí cerca —me recosté.

—Ah, ¿quieres ir a nadar? —me extendió la mano para que me levantara.

—Seguro —la tome y corrimos con los demás.

—Hey Jake, el es mi primo Jasper —Edward presento a Jasper.

—Jasper, el es Jake, un amigo mío.

—¿Qué hay?

—Hola

—Bueno, te sigo presentando, ella es Leah, Paul y Rachel ellos son los más grandes.

—Y no esperes que te cuide pequeño

—No lo esperaba Rachel

—¿Jugamos?—los interrumpió Bella.

—Cierto… vamos —le dijo Edward. Caminamos todos al mar, después de hacer carreras hasta la bolla, queríamos jugar… (N/A: no tengo idea de cómo se llama este juego, recuerdo que me habían dicho su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo… el chiste es que las chicas se suben en los hombros de los chicos y forcejean y se tiran unas a otras… yo que se… ¿me entienden no?)

—Jasper —no pude evitar regañarlo, pues al parecer no entendía de que se trataba.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos húndete —le medio ordene

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto un poco cauteloso

—Eso —señale a los demás.

—Ah… —al parecer entendió lo que le decía, por que se zambullo y pase mis piernas por sus hombros, se puso de pie poco a poco, cuando estuvo de pie comenzamos a jugar, de repente Bella me empujo y caí al mar de espaldas, eso me dolió y abrí un poco la boca y logro entrar algo de agua, salí a la superficie tosiendo porque apenas podía respirar— ¿quieres dejar de jugar? —me pregunto.

—Si por favor —salimos del mar y nos fuimos a donde estaban nuestras cosas, estaba buscando algo para quitarme el sabor salado de la boca cuando sentí que algo me arropaba, voltee a ver y Jasper me había puesto su toalla…. ¿no es lindo?

—¿Quieres agua? —me pregunto, yo asentí y se dio vuelta, me dio una botella de agua y el tenia otra.

—Gracias, ¿no tienes frío?—no pude evitar preguntar.

—Si un poco—me sentí un poco culpable.

—Toma —me quite la suya y se la devolví—, yo tengo la mía —le dije mientras me giraba para sacarla.

—Em… claro —se la puso encima.

—¿De dónde eres? —le hice señas para que se sentara.

—De Chicago —se sentó un poco lejos de mi.

—Ah… ¿y entonces eres primo de Edward no? —le pregunte para romper el hielo.

—Si.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —estaba intrigada, pues era un poco más alto que yo.

—15 ¿y tú? —si era un año más grande…

—14 —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ah…

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir? —no sé porque le pregunte, pero necesitaba saberlo

—no sé, tal vez una semana antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

—Ah… —dije un poco triste pues eso nos dejaba con un mes exacto.

No sabía que decir, estaba algo nerviosa, no me gustaba esa sensación, pero era soportable, Edward y Bella nos llevaron a casa de Jake, donde sus padres habían hecho una parrillada para nosotros, debo decir que una parrillada de pescado sonaba extraño, pero amaba el pescado, así que fue fenomenal…

Cuando terminamos Jake y Leah quien era su novia, nos llevaron a ver a los grandes practicar el salto de acantilado, debo decir que ellos me daban miedo, y agradecí que Jasper no se molestara que estuviera abrazada de el.

Finalmente llego el atardecer, sin querer regresamos a casa, del mismo modo que venimos, regresamos…

—Bueno, llegamos —dijo en tono sarcástico, me baje de la bici y me pare frente a el.

—Si… gracias, me la pase bien.

—No lo agradezcas yo también —eso me hizo sentir feliz, no pude evitarlo y nuevamente le di un beso en la mejilla, y nuevamente sentí ese extraño calorcito en mis mejillas. No dije nada, solo camine hacia tras con una tonta sonrisa y cuando comencé a sentir el césped del patio me di la vuelta y camine despacio hasta la casa, antes de entrar voltee a verlo y todavía estaba de pie, le volví a sonreír y entre a la casa.

—Dios Alice, ¿no te pusiste bloqueador?

—Si ma, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que tienes tu cara rojita, hija voy a tener que comprarte uno mas bueno, mírate nomás —me tomo de la cara y me examino.

—Si, creo que eso es —me quite sus manos y me fui a mi cuarto, me di un baño y me acosté, pensando en el…

¿Qué era esto extraño que siento? No lo había sentido antes con ningún otro chico, ¿Qué tenia el que me podía así? Tenia que preguntarle a alguien sobre esto, a mamá no por que se burlaría, Bella… es cierta Bella, dios santo… ¿me habrá visto darle el beso a Jasper? ¿Por qué en ese momento todo el mundo desapareció y solo estuvimos el y yo? Un pequeño toc, toc me sobresalto.

—Pase —dije a quien sea que haya tocado.

—Alice… ¿Qué fue eso que vi? —me pregunto con una mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué viste Bella? —pregunte desentendida.

—Le diste un beso en la mejilla al primo de Edward.

—Eso no es cosa del otro mundo y se llama Jasper —me tape con la sabana

—Si lo sé, pero te sonrojaste —me dijo riéndose.

—No te burles Bella —me senté de un brinco.

—No me estoy burlando, es solo que… se ven bien juntos…

—¿Juntos?

—Si, no lo niegues, el te gusta…

—Pues… si… pero…

—Mira si estas enamorada, cada ves que lo ves te pones nerviosa, no dejas de pensar en el y sientes algo aquí en el pecho, no se exactamente como denominarlo, pero en mi teoría eso es… —me dio un beso en la frente y salio de mi cuarto.

—Así que eso es —susurre para mis adentros…

Entonces… estoy enamorada de Jasper… espera no se su apellido… ¿Por qué no se lo pregunte…? ¿Será Cullen?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Nuevamente aaaaaayyyyyyyyy! Que lindo…! **

**Como ya se dieron cuanta… es el mismo día con las dos perspectivas…**

**Bueno… sigan leyendo y díganme si capto la esencia del amor de verano ¿vale?**

**El próximo capítulo es la despedida de esta parejita y el regreso a la realidad de los dos… **

**¿Reviews?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 3: - Los Mejores Días De Mi Vida -**

**Pv. Alice**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo un extraño ardor en la cara, me baje de la cama y me mire al espejo… no había sido solo por mi enamoramiento… el sol me había quemado en las mejillas y también en los brazos… ahora que lo pienso… no me había puesto bloqueador…

—MAMÁ —grite con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —entro preocupada, voltee a verla algo aterrada a lo que ella me miro igual— ¡dios Alice! Pero… ¿Cómo? —se apresuro a decir mientras caminaba a donde yo estaba, levanto sus manos pero no me toco.

—¿Qué pasa mujeres? —pregunto Charlie en la puerta— Wow… pareces un camaroncito —se burlo, a lo cual yo solo pude sacarle la lengua, claro, solo jugábamos, siempre así lo hacíamos.

—La salsa de tomate te ayudara —dijo mamá saliendo del cuarto.

—NO —grite apresuradamente, Renée se freno en le puerta y me miro extrañada— no me mal entiendas ma, pero prefiero que me lleves con el Dr. Carlisle —realmente prefería la medicina a los tratamientos caseros de mamá.

—Ok —dijo algo ofendida— vamos, a ver si esta en su casa.

—No te sientas mal mamá, realmente lo siento.

—Se que no confías en tu madre —dijo nuevamente ofendida, lo cual me hizo sentir mal— no, no te preocupes, ahora que lo recuerdo, la salsa es para otra cosa —dijo riéndose, me sentí tonta por haberme sentido así antes.

Mamá toco la puerta y Esme salió a atendernos.

—René—saludo amablemente.

—Esme, necesito a Carlisle —dijo pasándome al frente de ella, a lo cual yo me puse nerviosa.

—¡Santo Cristo Alice! —trato de tocarme pero se detuvo— pasen, el esta arreglándose para ir al hospital, pero puede atenderla antes.

Entonces se hizo a un lado y mamá y yo entramos, después de la pequeña pared que separa el recibidor de la sala pude ver a Edward que me saludo con una sonrisa a lo cual yo solo le respondí el gesto, mi mirada paso a Jasper, que estaba sentado al lado de él, estaba tomando jugo y al verme casi se atraganto, lo cual me hizo reír.

—Veamos a la pequeña —dijo el Doc al entrar a la sala, donde ahora nosotros estábamos— olvidaste ponerte bloqueador —no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación— ¿Por qué Alice? —pregunto amable.

—Es que… estaba algo… distraída… supongo —dije nerviosamente, sin poder evitar mirar a Jasper, y después escuche una carcajada de Edward a lo cual fulmine con una mirada.

—Edward Anthony Cullen —Esme lo regaño, el solo se dejo de reír y centró su atención nuevamente al televisor.

—No le hagas caso —me sugirió Carlisle, comenzó a revisarme y dijo que no era nada grave, le dio a mamá una receta para que me comprara una pomada.

—René —Edward intercepto a mi madre antes de que nos fuéramos— ¿le darías permiso a Bella de ir conmigo al bosque? —pregunto esperanzado.

—¿El bosque? —pregunto ella atónita, eso solo quería decir "ni en tus sueños Edward" cosa que me hizo reír, mas por la tonta esperanza que tenia de llevarla— claro —dijo sin más, lo que hizo que me dejara de reír ya que eso no pareció divertido.

—¿Qué? –grite sorprendida.

—Edward conoce bien el bosque… ¿recuerdas que un tiempo le dio por ser boy scout? —recordó René con nostalgia, pero nuevamente eso me hizo reír, no recordaba esa época, pero seguramente Edward se debió de haber visto genial con short, camisa y el tonto sombrero.

—Claro… —dije como si me acordara de algo— si se pierden pueden preguntarle a una ardilla como regresar… scuiquiri scuiqui —me burle.

—O tal vez a un oso —dijo Jasper detrás de el, eso era mejor, ambos soltamos la carcajada mientras Edward solo rodaba los ojos.

—¡Alice! —me regaño mi madre, así que me quede callada y me salí de la casa, la espere mientras se despedía de todos. Regrese a la casa con René regañándome por lo que había dicho y bla, bla, bla…

—¿Qué huele tan delicioso? —pregunte entrando en la cocina, dejando a mi mamá todavía discutiendo por mi comportamiento.

—Hey, hey, hey, hey… —me detuvo mi padre antes de que viera que era— es una sorpresa…

—Amor, voy a comprar el medicamento a Alice —se acerco mamá y lo beso, papá me soltó y abrazo a mamá, así que aproveche para escaparme pero Bella me detuvo al instante. Nos quedamos viendo como se miraban con cariño y amor nuestros padres, ambas nos volteamos a ver la una a la otra y estábamos sonriendo, nuevamente aproveche para tratar de escaparme, pero mi hermana volvió a impedirlo.

—Alice, mejor ayuda a tu padre y a tu hermana poniendo la mesa… —dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina, obedecí a regaña dientes.

Al llegar mamá me tomo del brazo y fuimos al baño, primero me limpio la cara y los brazos y después me aplico la pomada en las partes rojas de mi piel. Me sentía extraña comiendo con algo blanco en mis mejillas y la nariz, pero el ardor se había ido. Mas tarde después de ayudar a Bella con los platos, me había sentado a ver la televisión, cuando el timbre sonó y solo alguien se me vino a la mente.

—Bella ábrele a Edward —le grite mientras cambiaba de canales.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el? —pregunto molesta.

—Tuve una visión… el viene para llevarte al bosque —le dije para fastidiarla, ella me miro con los ojos entre cerrados y de mala gana fue a abrir.

—¡Hola! —Edward saludo— vengo por ti… vamos al bosque… —dijo animado, gire la cabeza para ver a mi hermana que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, yo solo me encogí de hombros— ¿Qué? —pregunto Edward sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Ah es que le dije que venias por ella… para ir a platicar con ardillas —sonreí sin ganas y Bella me miro con reproche.

—Pasa, voy a traer mi mochila para campismo —dijo mirándome de mala gana, no le di importancia y seguí buscando algo que ver.

—¿Qué hay Alice? —me "saludo" antes de sentarse, pero no le conteste— ¿Qué tal esta el ardor? —pregunto señalando mi cara con la mirada, siguió haciendo platica.

—Mejor —fue lo único que le dije mientras seguía cambiando canales.

—Jasper también no encuentra nada que ver, esta cambiando canales así como tu —había dejado de presionar botones cuando dijo "Jasper"—, debería de decirle que venga a verte —dijo pensativo, después volvió a verme, yo me encogí de hombros y volví a cambiar canales, no quería que notara que quería que lo llamara.

—Listo vámonos —llego Bella después de un rato.

—Ok, nos vamos Alice —se despidió de mí, yo solo menee la cabeza y salieron de la casa.

Fastidiada de cambiar canales apague la televisión y fui a quitarme la pomada de la cara y los brazos, ya que ya se había secado, según René en la receta decía que se tenia que untar tres veces al día, así que para la otra aplicación faltaba mucho, salí al patio a mecerme en el columpio, no podía estar bajo el sol, así que por ahora solo podía hacer eso pero me sorprendí ver al ver a Jasper tumbado en el pasto a mitad del patio, estaba soleado y no me gustaría que a el también le pasara lo mismo, así que camine a la cerca para gritarle, pero no me escucho, ya que tenia puestos sus audífonos, tome mas aire y le grite mas fuerte, esta vez si me escucho hasta brinco del susto, pero volteo a verme al fin y al cabo, se quito los audífonos y se levanto.

—No deberías estar ahí tirado a mitad de patio podrías terminar como yo —le dije señalando mi cara, el me sonrió y camino a mi cerca.

—Entonces toma —dijo poniéndome su gorra.

—Pero yo ya estoy requemada —me queje.

—Te ves linda así —dijo sonriéndome más ampliamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, por suerte ya estaba rojita y no se noto más— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto caminando de tema.

—Nada iba a columpiarme un poco —señale el pequeño columpio que colgaba del árbol de mi patio.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? Edward me dejo botado por ir con tu hermana —note su molestia en esto ultimo y al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho— lo siento yo…

—Descuida mi hermana me dejo botada por ir con tu primo —trate de imitar su molestia pero no podía, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que Bella se quedaría con el— deberíamos de divertirnos sin ellos —le sugerí.

—Buena idea —asintió, se quedo pensativo y después chasqueo la lengua— Alice… retrocede un poco —me pidió.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sin entender.

—Hazte para atrás —dijo frustrado.

Me moví sin entender por que me había pedido eso, pero me di cuenta cuando se brinco la cerca.

—Pudiste haber dado la vuelta —le dije riéndome.

—Lo sé, pero me tardaría mas —me hizo señas para que lo siguiera— siéntate —me ordeno a lo que yo obedecí complacida, estuvo columpiándome por un tiempo hasta que me maree de la velocidad.

—Para —le grite algo fuerte, el detuvo el columpio de golpe que me caí para atrás cayendo encima de el.

**Pv. Jasper**

Nuevamente la extraña sensación regreso a mi estomago cuando sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Alice sobre el mío, no era nada pervertido o eso, era en una forma linda de decir que sentía algo por ella.

—Tengo una idea —dije cuando se aparto de mi.

—¿Qué? —pregunto levantase.

—Vamos al cine… —dije levantándome rápidamente.

—¿A ver qué? –pregunto volviéndose a subir al columpio mirándome curiosa.

—El hombre araña.

—¿De qué trata? —me miro extrañada.

—De un chico que es mordido por una araña radioactiva y comienza a tener súper poderes —su mirada de desagrado me sorprendió— hay una chica de la cual el está enamorado pero ella no le hace caso —le conté un poco más. Su expresión cambio.

—¡Suena genial! Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Port Angeles? —pregunto confundida.

—Podemos pedir que alguien nos lleve… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Mmm… ok… ¿mañana? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Claro… —repentinamente el sol se oculto, levante la mirada y las nubes lo habían cubierto, voltee a ver a Alice que también levanto la mirada.

—Creo que deberíamos de entrar… —dijo volteándome a ver también, me encogí de hombros y deje que me guiara a dentro de su casa, era como la de tía Esme, solo que con muchos contrastes de color, no le di importancia y fuimos a la sala, encendió la televisión.

Realmente no preste atención a lo que veíamos, solo ponía atención a lo que Alice hacia…

**oOo**

Estábamos en el cine, mi madre y mi tía nos habían traído, ya que ellas iban a comprar unas cosas y nos podían esperar hasta que terminara la película, así que entramos a ver la que había querido ver con Alice, ya la había visto en Chicago, pero esta vez la vi con ella y no con mi prima y su novio, no me caí mal, al contrario, solo que ahora simplemente la veía con Alice.

Esta vez si le entendí de que se trataba, salimos y tiramos los vasos y la bolsa de palomitas a la basura, ella dijo que tenía que ir al baño y la espere en la entrada del cine, era extraño estar en ese lugar, claro que no era como mi hogar, se parecía en algunas cosas, pero no dejaba de extrañar a mis amigos.

—Listo —dijo ella sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Ok, Esme y mamá dijeron que pasarían por nosotros… pero no las veo por ningún lado —dije mientras examinaba el lugar.

—Mmm… supongo que se entretuvieron… —dijo también mirando por todos lados.

—¿Quieres un helado mientras esperamos? —le pregunte comenzando a caminar a la heladería que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

—Si —aceptó caminando a mi lado. Entramos al establecimiento y pedimos unos tazones grandes, yo al menos sabía que me los terminaría, pero Alice lo pidió no muy segura.

—¿Siempre has vivido en Forks? —pregunte a Alice mientras comíamos nuestros helados.

—Tengo catorce años… ¿Qué esperabas? —pregunto sonriéndome.

—Yo viví un tiempo aquí… no recuerdo mucho, pero después de morir mi abuela, nos mudamos a Chicago, mi papá consiguió trabajo haya… y venimos en las vacaciones… ¿Por qué no te conocí en navidad? —pregunte al acordarme de eso.

—Ah… en navidad… mmm… —se quedo pensativa— ah! fuimos a Phoenix… pasamos la navidad haya… la abuela se empaña en que pasemos haya esa fecha… como estamos en un interminable invierno… —rodo los ojos y me puse a reír.

—Chicago es diferente… bueno… al menos… primavera es primavera e invierno es invierno… —le dije tomando una gran cucharada de helado.

—¿El verano es verano? –pregunto riendo con sarcasmo.

—Si, y el otoño es otoño… —le seguí la corriente.

—Mmm… —entre cerró los ojos— eso es sospechoso… —dijo seriamente pero después los dos estallamos en risas.

—Así que aquí están… —dijo mamá en tono acusador mientras se paraba a un lado de la mesa.

—No le hagas caso cariño… —tía Esme la jalo del brazo y fueron a pedir su helado, espere a que llegaran a la mesa pero no lo hicieron, ellas se sentaron en otra.

—Se ve que se quieren mucho… —dijo volteando a verlas.

—Eso es ahora, recién la abuela murió casi se matan una a otra… —me reí al recordar eso.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —pregunto Alice sorprendida.

—Es que todo fue un mal entendido…

Después de terminar los helados nos fuimos a la casa y acompañe a Alice a la suya.

—Buenas noches señor —salude amablemente a su padre.

—Justo a la hora que me dijiste que la traerías… —miro el reloj y después a mi. Yo me había quedado un poco atemorizado, pero cuando comenzó a reírse me tranquilizo un poco— hasta luego chico… —dijo todavía sonriendo.

—Hasta mañana señor —dije un poco extrañado y con un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa.

**Pv. Alice**

No quería que se fuera, me la había pasado bien estas vacaciones que no me di cuenta que iban a terminar hasta un día antes de la partida de Jazz, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, obviamente había sido algo mágico, después de todo, había sido el primero.

—¿Volverás en las próximas vacaciones? —pregunte esperanzada mientras lo abrazaba.

—Claro que si… —me dijo al oído, el era mas alto que yo, por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco.

—¿Y si no lo haces? —tenía un extraño presentimiento, casi nunca pasaba, pero precisamente este día lo tenia.

El ver que se subía al coche de Carlisle, me hacia sentir un hueco en el corazón. No quería decir adiós, por que tenía que verlo, me negaba a hacerle caso al tonto presentimiento que tenia, así que solo le sonreí, deteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Perdí de vista el coche y entre corriendo a la casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar.

**Pv. Jasper**

Después de un mes de estar viviendo en la casa de mi tía y a punto de comenzar las clases nuevamente, tuvimos que regresar a Chicago…

—¿Volverás en las próximas vacaciones? —pregunto Alice abrazándome.

—Claro que si… —también la abrace.

—¿Y si no lo haces? —pregunto haciendo uno de sus pucheros.

—Regresare… lo prometo… —me agache y bese su mejilla. La tarde anterior la había besado en los labios, pero ahora no me atrevía a volverlo hacer por que todo mundo estaba despidiéndose de nosotros. Mamá, Esme y René se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Al igual que mi papá, Carlisle y Charlie. Ninguno de los tres quería irse, pero mamá y papá tenían trabajo y yo la escuela, la posibilidad de encontrar trabajo aquí era casi imposible.

Nos fuimos casi llorando de ahí, Carlisle nos llevaría a Seattle para poder tomar el avión de regreso a casa, el y papá iban hablando de sus cosas, pero yo solo iba pensando en algo… Alice… me había enamorado de ella, y al parecer ella de mí, le había prometido volver y volvería…

—Espero que tengan un muy buen viaje… —dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de mis padres.

—Gracias cuñado —dijo mi madre abrazándolo.

—Si concuño… —dijo mi padre también despidiéndose de el.

—Pequeño… cuídate ¿sí? —tío Carlisle se despidió finalmente de mi.

—Claro tío… se cuida y a los demás…

—Y de Alice… —dijo bajito para que mis padres no me oyeran.

—Si, de ella también… —susurre. Finalmente subimos al avión y despegamos rumbo a la casa, tardaría seis meses en volver a ver a Alice, y esperaba con ansias el día en que la volviera a ver.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y llegamos a Chicago, tomamos nuestras maletas y buscamos un taxi para regresar ahora si a nuestra casa. Nos subimos mamá y yo atrás, papá iba a delante, el señor iba platicando con papá, todo iba bien, hasta que en un crucero cuando era nuestro turno de pasar, otro coche quiso ganarle al taxi, pero este se estampo contra el coche… repentinamente la negrura me atrapo y quede inconsciente.

Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en esa chica que había sido mi primer amor… Alice…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**Bueno hasta aquí ya habían leído algunas chicas… y lo nuevo vendrá del capítulo próximo en adelante!**

**Así que espero muchos, muchos reviews!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 4: - Custodia - **

**Pv. Jasper**

Me desperté sintiendo que los ojos me ardían, mi muñeca tenía algo encajado, el ruido de una maquina era el que me había despertado, no sentía algunas partes de mi cuerpo y en otras las sentía entumidas.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y revise el lugar, estaba en un cuarto de hospital. ¿Pero qué hacia ahí?

—¿Jasper? —escuche a alguien hablarme y voltee mi cabeza para ver quién era.

—¿Tía Esther? —la mire extrañado pero sus ojos hinchados y algunas marcas de maquillaje corrido.

Fue cuando todo me volvió a la mente. Regresábamos de casa de mis tíos en Forks cuando tuvimos un accidente.

—¿Dónde está mamá y papá?

—Cariño… —su mirada de tristeza y compasión me hicieron sospechar.

—¿Murieron? —mis ojos comenzaban a lagrimearme. Mi tía asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo como pudo.

—¿Puede dejarme solo? —no quería que me viera llorar más tiempo.

Ella se separo de mí y me miro por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y darme un beso en la frente para salir.

Seguí llorando sintiéndome completamente solo. Me había quedado sin mis padres. Había perdido todo lo que amaba. Y todo por un tipo que no había tenido cuidado. Comencé a recordar lo que había pasado con ellos. Los cumpleaños que me habían festejado, los viajes que habíamos hecho, incluso los regaños de mi padre y las lecciones de mi madre. Lo que se me dificulto recordar fueron las vacaciones que había pasado en Forks, sabía que había venido de ellas pero por más que trataba de recordar lo que había hecho no podía.

**oOo**

—Mañana traeremos algunas de tus cosas… —tío Collin me dejaba ropa encima de la cama en la que me dormiría.

Habíamos vuelto del funeral pero yo no tenía hambre ni nada, solo quería dormir o descansar porque mi pierna comenzaba a molestarme. Me las arregle para quitarme el traje y también para volverme a vestir con algo más cómodo. Aunque él se había ofrecido para ayudarme a cambiarme pero le había dicho que no era necesario.

Hacer las cosas con una cola mano era difícil y cansado tal vez por eso cuando me acosté mis ojos se cerraron para dormir profundamente.

—Jasper… —sentí que alguien me movía, cuando abrí los ojos Rose estaba sentada a mi lado— Esther me mando a despertarte… es hora de tus pastillas —hizo un gesto y me paso una servilleta donde las había puesto. No me moleste en tomar una por una, las metí todas a mi boca y le quite el vaso de agua para pasármelas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto después de que le diera el vaso.

—No… —apenas y se escucho mi voz.

—Aun así te dejare el sándwich para cuando la tengas —tía Esme venia entrando al cuarto. Le asentí con la cabeza y volví a recostarme.

**oOo**

—Está destrozado —_dijo Esme volviendo a entrar a la cocina._

—Todos lo estamos —_Collin dejo el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa._

—Y con más razón Jasper… —_Rosalie dejaba el vaso que había usado Jasper en el fregadero_— ahora perdió a sus padres y no puede quedarse en su casa.

—¿Con quién se quedara? —_pregunto Esther preocupada._

—Tenemos que esperar al testamento de Soren… —_dijo Carlisle resignado_— no ganamos nada con discutirlo ahora…

—Pero Jasper no puede…

—Rachel y Soren dejaran a su hijo con quien ellos consideraron indicados… —_Collin interrumpió a su esposa. _

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso tranquilamente? Es nuestro sobrino —_Esther le hablo molesta._

—Y el de ellos también… ya lo dijo Carlisle… tendremos que esperar a ver el testamento… no podemos comenzar a discutir y separarnos cuando tenemos que estar unidos para que Jasper esté bien, mujer —_Collin la miro molesta pero se tranquilizo y le dio un beso en la frente para irse a la sala. Carlisle fue con el seguido de Edward que había estado callado durante la discusión._

—Ok… el ambiente esta tenso aquí… iré a ver a Emmett —_Rosalie rompió el silencio_— mamá por favor tu hermano está muerto… y la hermana de ella también —_volteo a ver a Esme_— ambas comparten la misma pena no es el momento indicado para hablar de la custodia de Jasper… —_Rose salió por la puerta trasera._

—Lo siento Esme… —_Esther se disculpo con ella._

—No te preocupes… todo fue tan repentino que todos estamos tensos… —_Esme hizo un gesto_— lo cierto es que con cualquiera que se quede tendrá una tía que lo quiere y que lo cuidara hasta que el no nos necesite —_le sonrió débilmente_.

—Y un primo que le hará olvidar por ratos su pena —_Esther le recordó a sus hijos._

—Edward está muy encariñado con el pero Rose… habla mucho de ella también…

**oOo**

—¿Por qué siento que están esperando a ver que les dejaron mis padres? —pregunte amargamente a Edward que me ayudaba a subir a la camioneta.

—A ellos lo único que les importa es saber con quién te vas a quedar —Rose me miro enojada— sabes que a nadie le hace falta nada —ella volteo a ver a la ventana y yo voltee a ver a Edward— solo se preocupan por ti…

—Ella tiene razón y me sorprende que digas eso —él se metió a un lado mío y volteo a ver a la ventana también.

No sabía porque había dicho eso pero me molestaba como se miraban mis tíos, a pesar de que trataban de llevarse bien.

Llegamos a un edificio y bajamos de la camioneta, Edward me ayudo a bajar de nuevo y Rose me paso la otra muleta.

—Gracias —les dije a ellos pero se apartaron de mí y cuando comenzamos a caminar ellos iban detrás de mí.

Subimos a uno de los ascensores parando en el tercer piso. Había algunos escritorios por todo el lugar y nosotros caminamos hasta una oficina. Comenzaron a hablar de quien sabe que cosas y finalmente el abogado comenzó a leer. Decía que dejaban todo a mi nombre.

—Eso ya lo sabemos… solo queremos saber quien tendrá la custodia —Esme interrumpió al abogado.

—Déjeme terminar señora… —el abogado levanto la cara del papel para hablar y volvió a leer. Siguió diciendo algo sobre un fideicomiso para estudiar la universidad y otra cantidad de dinero para cuando cumpliera veintiuno.

—Finalmente quien administrara el dinero de mi hijo hasta que sea mayor de edad será el esposo de mi hermana Collin Hale, al igual que la custodia de mi hijo —siguió diciendo otras cosas pero yo voltee a ver a Esme que había comenzado a llorar.

**oOo**

—Bien… eso no quiere decir que no te vengamos a visitar o que tú no puedas ir…

—Claro tío… —lo abrace con el brazo bueno.

—Cuídate primo —Edward también me abrazo pero él fue un abrazo rápido.

—Y tú cuídate también…

—Hijo —Esme me abrazo fuertemente— si necesitas algo llama ¿sí? —le asentí con la cabeza— cuídate mucho… —se separo de mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

Los vi subir al taxi y despedirse sacudiendo la mano. Volvimos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala.

—Bien Jazz… antes que nada quiero que sepas queremos lo mejor para ti… es bueno que la preparatoria está más cerca que la escuela en la que ibas al otro lado de la ciudad. Tendrás que vivir con nosotros por un tiempo así que creo que tendremos que ir a tu casa… —el palmeo mi hombro.

Después de la comida vino Emmett junto con su enorme Jeep para traer mis cosas.

—Sé que es duro pero… ¿Qué quieres llevarte? —mi tío seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la entrada principal.

Tome la caja que había dejado en el piso al entrar y comencé a recorrer la casa, tome el retrato de mis padres cuando estaban recién casados y otro más donde estábamos los tres. De la sala solo tome eso pero mi mirada se uso sobre el sillón en el que papá se sentaba al llegar del trabajo.

—Me llevare ese —lo señale y pase por la puerta que conectaba a la sala con el comedor. Pero para donde iba era a la cocina. Ahí en el refrigerador estaba una tira de fotos que nos habíamos tomando en una cabina de fotografías cuando habíamos ido de vacaciones a Disneyland.

—Pueden llevarse lo de la despensa —voltee a ver a tía Esther y ella me sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Salí de la cocina para pasar en el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera para el segundo piso. En las escaleras había varias fotos colgadas también, descolgué una en la que estábamos junto al árbol de navidad. Termine de subir y me detuve en la puerta del cuarto de mi padres. Deje la caja en el piso antes de entrar, mi mano tembló al levantarla. Logre hacer que mi mano se pusiera en la perilla pero no pude hacer que girara. Baje la mano y volví a tomar la caja para ir a mi cuarto.

Lo abrí y lo revise con la mirada.

—Bien… ¿Te ayudo a guardar tus libros? —Rose estaba detrás de mi junto con Emmett.

Le asentí y yo fui a comenzar a guardar mi ropa en las demás cajas. Tome toda la ropa interior y la metí rápidamente en la caja, lo mismo hice con mis calcetines y camisetas. Tome otra caja y metí mis pantalones, una más para las playeras, otra para las camisas y otra para los suéteres y chamarras.

—Rose… —la llame y ella volteo a verme— ¿Puedes entrar al cuarto de mis padres y sacar la chamarra de piel que está en el closet del lado derecho? —ella me miro extrañada pero asintió. Emmett volvió a su trabajo cuando ella salió.

—¿Qué mas llevaremos? —escuche la voz de mi tío.

—Todo mi cuarto… —voltee a verlo, el pareció pensarlo un poco pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza. Deshizo la cama y lo ayude a doblar las cobijas. El junto con Emmett sacaron el colchón y después la cama. Mientras ellos hacían eso yo desconectaba la computadora. Siguió el pequeño librero y las cajas de la ropa. Pronto mi cuarto quedo completamente vacío. Fui al armario del pasillo y saque todas las sabanas que encontré y le pedí a tía Esther que cubriera todo el cuarto de mis padres y lo de la planta baja.

Salí por la puerta que estaba al lado del inicio de la escalera al garaje. Encendí la luz y mire el coche de papá, me sentí culpable de sentirme emocionado por el hecho de que conduciría hasta casa de los Hale. Papá ya me había enseñado a conducir pero solo faltaban unos meses para poder tener mi permiso. Deje la caja en el maletero y comencé a revisar que mas me llevaría, metí el bate de baseball y el guante, mi patineta y la bicicleta en el asiento trasero. Mire hacia la mesa de trabajo de papá y mi mirada se puso en el cuadro de los perros jugando poker que tanto adoraba papá pero que mamá detestaba. Sonreí y lo descolgué.

—¿Conducirás hasta casa? —tío Collin bromeo, voltee a verlo y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Claro… será difícil manejar con yeso en el brazo y la pierna pero creo que puedo —me encogí de hombros. El se rió y tomo las llaves del coche.

Cerré la puerta perfectamente y voltee a ver mi casa por última vez. Tío Collin le dio marcha al coche y la perdí de vista, el camino fue silencioso pero cómodo. Al llegar dejamos los coches afuera y entramos para sacar todo del cuarto de huéspedes, cuando estuvo vacio volvimos afuera para comenzar a meter todo. No podía ayudar mucho así que tuve que quedarme en el cuarto acomodando mi ropa mientras ellos entraban y salían con las cajas y muebles.

Les iba diciendo donde ir dejando los muebles y aparatos.

—Ya es tarde… creo que tendré que quedarme… —dijo Emmett bromeando con tío Collin.

—Muy buena esa chico pero eso será solo cuando estén en la universidad… donde no pueda verlos… —hizo un gesto y volvió a salir del cuarto.

Todo estuvo dentro del cuarto y solo Emmett y Rose se quedaron ayudándome. Estaba acomodando mi ropa interior cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir.

—Ese libro no iba ahí… —se quejo ella.

—Claro que si… estaba al lado de este… —empujo otro libro al escritorio.

—Chicos… —los interrumpí. Ellos voltearon a verme atentamente— enciclopedia abajo, libros de la escuela en medio y hasta arriba los demás —rodé los ojos— en el orden que sea…

—Vez… te dije que ese no iba ahí —Rose rió triunfal.

—Pero si iba al lado de este… —se dieron un beso y tuve que voltear, no quería traumarme tan pronto.

Cuando voltee rápidamente una imagen apareció en mi mente. Eran unos rayos de luz filtrándose por la copa de un árbol. Sentía algo presionando mi pecho y podía escuchar la risa de una chica junto con una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

Me quede extrañado por eso pero no comente nada.

—Tendré que decirle a tu padre que le ponga cable a esta televisión —Emmett se sentó perezosamente en el sillón de mi padre. La verdad no me moleste porque se hubiera sentado pero me sentí incomodo.

—Emmett —la voz de Rose me hizo voltear a verla. Ella le decía a señas que se levantara del sillón— bien… ya está todo… iremos a ver si podemos ayudar con la cena —Rose vino a abrazarme rápidamente antes de salir jalando a Emmett.

Les agradecí que lo hicieran porque me sentí mejor estando solo. Termine de acomodar mi ropa y seguí con la caja que tenía un poco de todo. Sobre la televisión puse las fotografías porque no tenía mucho espacio en el escritorio. El cuadro de navidad lo puse en la pared a un lado del closet y en la pared a un lado de mi cama puse el cuadro de los perros. Baje contrabajos a la salida donde acomode las otras cosas en el garaje.

—Ya está la cena —Emmett vino a hablarme.

—Gracias… —me acomode las muletas y camine a la cocina.

La cera era rica pero me hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia por la comida de mi madre. Mi prima y su novio limpiaron la cocina y me quede con ellos para no estar solo en mi cuarto porque ya no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Necesitas algo para pasar la noche? —pregunto tía Esther sentándose a mi lado.

—No, estoy bien… —le medio sonreí.

—Mañana iremos a comprarte un aparato para el cable y, bolsas más grandes para tu brazo y pierna para cuando te bañes… además de unos barandales para el baño porque sé que no querrás que nadie te ayude…

Le sonreí, era bueno que al menos recordara eso.

Me fui a acostar sintiéndome culpable por sentirme tranquilo en esos momentos. Comencé a llorar y en algún momento de la noche caí dormido.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**Listo! Algo nuevo dentro de esta historia!**

**Espero que les siga gustando… el próximo capítulo veremos que ha pasado con Alice… se habrá enterado por Edward? O sigue su vida como si nada hubiera pasado?**

**Espero mis reviewsitos!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 5

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 5: - Olvido -**

**Pv. Alice**

Faltaban un par de meses para vacaciones de invierno y no había tenido noticias de Jasper hasta el momento.

—Hey Edward —por fin lo había encontrado solo.

—Hola Alice —sabía que estaba extrañado de que le hablara repentinamente por voluntad propia pero lo deje de lado.

—Oye… este… me preguntaba si…

—¿Sabía algo de Jasper? —su risa burlona me hizo enojar.

—¿No te ha preguntado por mi o algo así? —le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —se quedo pensativo— no… pero tal vez sea porque —eso me hirió.

—Bien… pues dile que no lo extraño —lo interrumpí dándome media vuelta y volví a casa.

—Hey Alice… —escuche a Edward gritarme pero no me detuve.

¿Cómo que él no preguntaba por mí? Yo aquí como tonta esperando a verlo o recibir una carta de el… Bueno no tenía mi dirección pero se la hubiera pedido a su primo.

Me fui a la escuela molesta por lo que acababa de saber. Y pensar que hacía unos días había cumplido quince años y había estado feliz porque Jasper me había prometido traerme un regalo cuando viniera de vacaciones invernales.

—Cuidado —escuche que alguien gritaba y repentinamente algo me jalo para atrás. Un coche pasó frente a mí rápidamente. Cuando me bajo voltee a ver a mi salvador.

Me quede sorprendida al ver al chico rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules y una compleción fuerte.

—¿Querías suicidarte o algo así? —pregunto sarcásticamente.

—No, solo… —estaba conmocionada.

—Bueno… fíjate donde caminas… —él siguió caminando y corrió un poco para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Reaccione y camine a la escuela porque casi era hora de entrar.

Las primeras horas pase del enojo por Jasper a la emoción por haber conocido al chico de cabello rubio. Para la hora del almuerzo mis amigas se emocionaron al escuchar mi relato del chico rubio. Pero Emma hecho todo a perder cuando pregunto por Jasper. Hubo un silencio incomodo y Julie le dio un codazo a Emma.

—Por eso digo… que te olvides de él… este chico parece mil veces mejor…

Le medio sonreí y me levante para dejar la bandeja de comida. No sabía si era cierto lo que ella decía porque no lo conocía. Conocía mejor a Jasper había pasado un mes junto a él, sabía que le gustaba y que no, sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia pero prefería pasar tiempo con sus amigos y salir con ellos. No le gustaba leer nada que no fuera la sección de deportes o comics, hacia la tarea porque era responsable y sabía que tenía que entregarla y hasta donde sabía estaba enamorada de él.

Las horas siguieron y finalmente termino el día. Me despedí de mis amigas y regrese a casa caminando como siempre le hacía. Al pasar por una cafetería vi al chico rubio así que no dude en irle a agradecer. El volteo a verme y me sonrió ampliamente, sus amigos voltearon a ver a donde él veía y repentinamente otros cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mi.

—Hey pero si es la chica suicida —dijo cuando estuve más cerca.

—H-hola… —salude al chico y pase la mirada a todos en la mesa— en la mañana no pude agradecerte por haberme salvado… —le medio sonreí.

—Cuando quieras linda… —seguía sonriéndome— ven siéntate…

Me quede pensativa mirando a sus amigos un rato pero ellos me animaron a sentarme.

—Bien… creo que puedo quedarme un poco… —sonreí sentándome a un lado de él.

Pasaron unos minutos interrogándome hasta que llego mi refresco, lo que me dejo tiempo de pensar un poco lo que les contaría para irme porque había prometido a Bella llegar temprano para ayudarla a lavar los coches.

—En la noche Alec dará una fiesta ¿Vendrás? —me pidió el ahora James y Alec era uno de los chicos que estaba junto con James y Jane que era su hermana, había otra pareja… Jace y Victoria.

—Sí, mis padres estarán fuera este fin de semana por su trabajo —Jane estaba entusiasmada.

—Vamos ¿creen que irá? —pregunto Victoria burlonamente— es una niña… seguramente tendrá que pedirle permiso a sus papis…

—¿Puedo llevar a mi hermana? —ignore mi comentario mordaz de Victoria y le pregunte a James fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

—Claro linda…

—Bien… tengo que irme si no me castigaran por llegar tarde —le seguí el juego a Victoria.

Los chicos se rieron y voltee solamente para despedirme a lo lejos de James. Camine un poco más rápido para llegar a casa, mire el reloj y vi que ya era media hora tarde. Al llegar Bella ya había comenzado a lavar el coche de mamá. Ella me regaño por llegar tarde.

—Si mamá llegare temprano la próxima vez… —rodé los ojos y la ayude a lavar los otros dos coches. Unos minutos después llego Edward muy sonriente y saludo con su tonta sonrisa.

Después mamá nos grito para comer y "sorpresivamente" Edward se había quedado a comer con nosotras.

—En la noche vamos a ir a una fiesta —les dije a mis padres y ellos se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

—¿Con permiso de quien? —papá fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—El de Bella… ella va a ir con Edward… —dije como si se tratara de una cosa obvia— ustedes dijeron que cuando Bella saliera a alguna fiesta podría ir yo… —me defendí antes de que comenzaran a decir que no iba a ir.

—¿Y quien dijo que yo voy a ir? —pregunto Bella confundida.

—Edward —dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Si quieres ir…

—No… —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—Si… —dije yo al mismo tiempo de Bella.

—¿De quién es la fiesta? —pregunto Edward repentinamente como si hubiera recordado algo.

—De un chico llamado Alec… —me encogí de hombros.

—El no nos invito… —se apresuro a decir Edward.

—A mi si… y dijo que podía llevarlos…

—Alice… esos chicos no son buenos… James ha estado dos veces en la correccional.

**oOo**

No me importo lo que dijo Edward y mucho menos la advertencia de Charlie de que no me juntara con ellos. Así que me arregle después de que todo mundo entro a sus respectivos cuartos y baje por la enredadera y camine a donde me dijo James que me esperaría.

—Hey viniste —me saludo Victoria de beso.

—Claro… contrario a lo que pensaste no necesito el permiso de nadie para salir…

—Hey vean quien vino —Jane también me saludo de beso y después me tomo de la mano— vamos por un trago…

Deje que me guiara entre la gente, ahí en la improvisada barra estaba Jace, ella se levanto de puntillas y beso al chico. Él me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y tomo un vaso y lo lleno de algo que salía de una manguera.

—Toma —me dijo pasándome el vaso, pero no escuche nada porque la música estaba muy alta.

—¿Qué es? —pregunte articulando las palabras porque sabía perfectamente que no me escucharía.

—Tu tómatelo… —me grito Jane al oído.

Me quede viendo el vaso con espuma, no podía rechazarlo porque ella me estaban viendo. Levante el vaso y tome un pequeño trago. Ellos aplaudieron cuando volví a bajar el vaso, pero se rieron de mi cuando hice un gesto a lo amargo que sabía.

**oOo**

James y yo habíamos estado bailando por un rato y el no había soltado su vaso de lo que ahora sabía que era cerveza.

El me guio a un pasillo poco transitado y el puso su manos a los costados de mi cabeza recargadas en la pared. Sus ojos se veían mas azules cuando él se acerco poco a poco a mí, sus labios estaban fríos sobre los míos aun así correspondí el beso, nuestros labios se me movían acompasados pero no sentía lo mismo que aquella vez que cuando había besado a Jasper. Me separe rápidamente de él.

—Lo siento… —en ese momento pasaron varios chicos corriendo rumbo a la puerta trasera. Voltee a ver de que huían y me sorprendieron las luces azules y rojas de alguna patrulla.

—¿Le dijiste? —me pregunto James alarmado jalándome a la puerta.

—No, solo les dije que quería venir pero ellos no me dejaron así que me escape…

—¿Qué? —el me miro molesto— eso solo sirvió para que lo trajeras directamente para aquí… Alice debes quedarte… —él se detuvo antes de que saliéramos.

—P-pero…

—Solo viene por ti… lo siento… —volvió a besarme— no puedo quedarme y darles otra razón para meterme a la cárcel…

Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta trasera.

—Mary Alice Swan… —escuche la voz de mi papá detrás de mí y no hace falta decir que se escuchaba muy molesto.

Voltee a verlo y efectivamente su cara estaba deformada por el enojo.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa…

—De hecho… —dije un poco bajo— Jane… me llamo… ella…

—Yo no te llame… ella vino por su propia cuenta… —la susodicha me contrarió.

—¿Saben tus padres que estabas dando una fiesta hija? —papá volteo a ver a Jane.

—Si señor…

—¿Y saben del alcohol? —levanto una ceja.

—No hay alcohol aquí señor —ella parecía muy segura…

—Si registro la casa y encuentro algo ¿Qué?

—Le dirá a mis padres ¿no? No tengo nada que perder… —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Waylon… encárgate… ven… —el me tomo del hombro y caminamos hasta el patrullero.

Llegamos a casa después de unos minutos en silencio, mamá y Bella estaban en la sala esperándome.

Mi mamá me abrazo fuerte cuando me vio, pensaba que no me iba a regañar pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, una vez que me soltó ella comenzó a regañarme y dijo algo sobre ser una mala niña y esas cosas, volví a prestar atención cuando dijo que estaba castigada por el resto del año. Eso eran como cuatro meses.

Iba a protestar pero la cara que puso me lo impidió así que solo hable para aclarar algo.

—¿En las vacaciones cuando vayamos a ver a la abuela estaré castigada también?

Sí, bueno… no iba a hacer la cosa más grande diciéndole que yo le había dicho que quería ir y que era su culpa por no haberme dejado ir desde un principio.

—Sí, sólo saldrás cuando nosotros salgamos y no trates de hacer que tu abuela se ponga de tu lado porque esta vez no te va a funcionar.

**Pv. Jasper**

Los meses habían pasado y para las vacaciones de invierno ya no llevaba yeso. Sí, había comprado un boleto de avión para ir a ver a mis tíos. Rosalie había insistido en acompañarme pero después de muchas negaciones se dio por vencida.

—Jasper —grito Esme al verme en la puerta de su casa, me apretó fuertemente contra ella.

—Sí, tía Esme… también me da gusto verla… pero no me deja respirar…

—Oh, lo siento… ven entremos… esta helando aquí afuera —ella me abrió mas la puerta y entre con mi maleta.

—¿Edward y tío Carlisle? —pregunte al no verlos.

—Edward fue a Phoenix con la abuela de Alice y Carlisle esta en el hospital.

—¿Quién es Alice? —pregunte confundido. Y es que como lo dijo parecía que yo la conocía.

—Alice… —dijo como cosa obvia pero seguía sin entender así que me encogí de hombros— Alice… la vecinita de quince años… —aun así seguía sin entender a que se refería— de la que te enamoraste en el verano… —eso me sorprendió— ¿Cómo es que no la recuerdas? —pregunto desesperada. Y fue ahí donde mi cabeza hizo clic.

—Ah… —ella pareció malinterpretar eso porque sonrió complacida— me golpee la cabeza en el accidente y no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en el verano… —su sonrisa se borro, entonces mi cabeza volvió a dar otro clic— pero creo que la recuerdo un poco…

—¿Entonces perdiste la memoria?

—No toda… —bromee— los recuerdos del verano están atrofiados… pero eso explica porque sentía que había olvidado algo importante… —me deje caer al sillón.

—Pero si no recuerdas nada…

—No recuerdo mucho pero hay ocasiones en las que los recuerdos vienen… sé que hay una chica conmigo pero jamás logro recordar cómo era…

—Ah… tengo una foto de ella por aquí… —ella salió de la sala y desapareció de mi vista.

Estaba nervoso por fin sabría quien era esa chica a la que no recordaba pero que sabía que sentía algo por ella.

—Si… creo que debió caérsete antes de salir de aquí… —me dio la foto instantánea.

Contemple con detalle su cara. Era realmente hermosa, tanto que mi corazón se acelero de la emoción. Aun no venían recuerdos a mí pero sabía que en algún momento llegaría a recordarla.

Tía Esme me instalo en el cuarto de Edward aunque se veía muy grande para mí solo. No me moleste en quedarme en la litera de arriba porque no vendría Edward para quitarme.

Me quedaría con ellos hasta después de navidad para pasar año nuevo con los Hale.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en la preparatoria? —pregunto tío Carlisle en la cena.

—Bien… un poco diferente a lo que esperaba pero bien… —le asentí y hubo un momento de silencio.

—Espero que no te aburras con nosotros ahora que Edward no está… —dijo tía Esme preocupada.

—No se preocupen… encontraremos algo que hacer… —me encogí de hombros— puedo ver Dr. House con tío Carlisle y ayudarte con tus remodelaciones… —dije entusiasmado— con los Hale no hago mucho, la contabilidad de tío Collin me aburre y no soy muy bueno bailando así que… —me encogí de hombros— Emmett y yo jugamos seguido…

—Te diría que vinieras a vivir con nosotros pero Edward se va a la universidad el año que viene y no tendrás con quien salir…

—¿Y Alice? —pregunto tío Carlisle.

—Ah cierto… el no recuerda mucho del verano… ¿Crees que puedas revisarlo después? —pregunto Esme preocupada.

El asintió y seguimos cenando. Al día siguiente me llevo al hospital y me hizo varias pruebas en la cabeza, resultaba que tenia amnesia selectiva porque solo era a Alice a la que había olvidado. Me dio unas pastillas para que mi cerebro hiciera no se qué cosas y pudiera comenzar a recordar.

Los días pasaron y tal como les había dicho había encontrado la manera de mantenerme ocupado para no aburrirme.

**Pv. Alice**

Las vacaciones con la abuela Marie habían terminado y finalmente regresábamos a casa. La verdad no me entusiasmaba mucho porque seguiría castigada unas semanas más. Al menos comenzaba a tolerar más a Edward que se había quedado junto con Bella a hacerme compañía cuando pudieron haber salido.

—Alice… —Edward no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse ido cuando volvió.

"Dios dije que comenzaba a tolerarlo pero no abuses…" pensé irónicamente.

Me detuve en la entrada a esperar a que el llegara.

—Jasper dejo una carta para ti…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Bueno… ya supieron que fue de Alice después de que el no volvió!**

**Pero el volvió! Solo que ella ya no estaba… ¬¬**

**Ok… el siguiente capítulo tendremos un salto en el tiempo y sabremos un poco de sus vidas de grandes… como saben, Alice piensa que Jasper no volvió hasta que recibe la carta pero… ¿eso cambiara algo o empeorara las cosas?**

**Espero sus reviews! Y muchos! Jajaja… **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	6. Chapter 6

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 6: - Vidas Opuestas -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Había esperando una carta de Alice durante los siguientes meses a las vacaciones después de que le deje una carta pero no llegó. Había querido ir a verla personalmente pero desde que despidieron a tío Collin habíamos trabajado todos en diversas partes porque las consultas de contadores no dejaban mucho. Bien podía haberles dado mi dinero y lo iba a necesitar dinero para la universidad sin contar que no quería quedarme solo en la casa por las tardes. De por si había tomado terapias los primeros meses de la muerte de mis padres y quedarme solo me deprimía. Así que había conseguido un trabajo en una librería. Quien lo diría ¿yo en una librería? Pues al principio me costó trabajo acostumbrarme pero poco a poco le fui hallando el gusto a la lectura.

En esta mismo había conocido a mi primera novia, digo… sabía que Alice me estaría esperando o eso quería creer, pero mientras tanto no le molestaría tomar un poco de experiencia. Paulina llego un día preguntando por la saga de _La casa de la noche_, la verdad jamás había escuchado de esos libros pero como me había gustado me esforcé en encontrárselos. Y como la había convencido de que terminándola me daría su opinión fueron varias veces que la vi en la librería… después de los primeros dos libros me decidí a pedirle que saliera conmigo… los doce libros de la saga se pasaron rápido y ella comenzó a interesarse en otras cosa así que terminamos. La siguiente fue Andrea, a ella la conocí en la preparatoria, ambos habíamos entrado al club de lectura, no es que me gustara muchísimo leer sino que ahí encontraba clientes potenciales, y con diálogos de Romeo y Julieta se convenció de que si no me apartaba ella sería de alguien más que no me mereciera… no estoy siendo engreído pero eso fue lo que ella me dijo. Daniela y Ashley fueron unos manchones borrosos en la historia… y siendo caballero no diré nada malo de ellas… trajeron

Durante esos tres años fui recordando poco a poco lo que había pasado con Alice y con razón no recordaba mucho del verano si me la había pasado casi todo el verano con ella. Lo que en parte lamente porque me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con mis padres. Así que después de ese tiempo volví a Forks finalmente para verla y disculparme por haberla olvidado, aunque no le había dicho nada sobre eso.

—Jasper —Esme siempre me recibía con un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola tía Esme…

No le mencione nada de ir a ver a Alice en ese momento así que me instalo en la habitación de huéspedes porque se había vaciado la de Edward al ir a la universidad. Era gracioso pero extrañaba las literas.

Tía Esme había ido a comprar víveres al pueblo y obviamente Carlisle no estaba, así que fui a casa de Alice aunque no sabía si llevar algún regalo o flores decidí que aunque pareciera descortés llegaría con las manos vacías.

—Hola Renée —la salude sonriente pero ella no devolvió el gesto sino que se aparto para dejarme entrar. No sabía porque actuaba así pero decidí entrar.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunto al hacerme sentar en la sala.

—Estoy bien… —le medio sonreí pero ella ahora tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Buscas a Alice ¿Cierto? —pregunto después de unos segundos.

—Así es señora… —a esas alturas no sabía que había hecho para que me mirara de esa manera o tal vez ya estaba así pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

—No la vas a encontrar aquí o en algún lugar del pueblo… —se froto la cara con las manos.

—¿Le pasó algo? —pregunte alarmado.

—Se enamoro… —eso me dolió ¿pero que esperaba, que me hubiera esperado para siempre?— de la persona equivocada… —su mirada se entristeció— Jasper, ella lleva desaparecida más de año… —en ese momento ella rompió en llanto.

Me levante y fui junto a ella para reconfortarla.

—Sólo ha-bló una vez para decir-me que es-taba bi-en… pe-ro ni siquie-ra vino al fu-neral de Charlie… —su voz temblaba y apenas podía entenderle.

—No sabía que Charlie había muerto… lo siento…

—Fue un accidente… ya pasó —se tranquilizó un poco.

—No dejo de sentirme culpable —dije después de unos segundos— si hubiera venido antes tal vez yo…

—Tú estabas tratando de acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida… nadie te culpa por lo que pasó… —se limpio la nariz.

—¿Cómo…?

—Cuando Alice se fue pensé que tú sabrías a donde pero Esme me dijo que no la recordabas… me contó lo de tu accidente… lamento tu perdida.

Sólo le asentí con la cabeza porque cuando me recordaban la muerte de mis padres todavía me daban ganas de llorar.

—La reporte como desaparecida… —habló después de unos segundos de silencio— pero como esta con James y a él lo está buscando la policía se esconden bien…

—¿Quién es James? —pregunte confundido porque ahora que recordaba todo el verano, no recordaba que lo hubiera mencionado.

—Un chico que vino de Portland pero yo le note un acento sureño… claro que Alice no lo notaba porque estaba enamoradísima de él.

—¿Y entonces porque lo siguen? —pregunte confundido.

—Charlie me dijo que había estado en la correccional dos veces pero no me dijo por qué.

—Espero que este bien —desee sinceramente.

**oOo**

Me fui de Forks un poco desilusionado pero también un tanto preocupado por Alice, aunque lo nuestro ya no se había podido dar, aun seguía queriéndola.

Volví unos días antes para regresar mis cosas de la casa de los Hale a mi casa. Esta vez solo Emmett y Rosalie me ayudaron con mis cosas. Ellos vendrían a vivir conmigo que estarían en el cuarto de huéspedes, que por suerte estaba al otro lado del pasillo porque sabía gracias a un amigo de ellos que eran muy ruidosos en aquellas circunstancias…

Las clases en la universidad comenzaron y volví a mi vida.

En el primer año tenía que tomar solo seis materias y eso me dejaba con más tiempo que pasar en la biblioteca.

—Hola buenas tardes —había estado acomodando unos libros y cuando escuche la voz de la chica deje de hacerlo para atenderla.

—H-hola —me sorprendí al verla, era una chica morena de cabello negro ondulado, una cara fina y unos labios no muy carnudos. Hermosa en pocas palabras— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Busco el libro de Hal Clement… Cerca del punto crítico —leyó el papel que traía en la mano y por fin volteo a verme. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos y finalmente aparte la vista de ella para buscar su libro.

—¿Ambiental cierto? —voltee a verla, ella me había seguido y asintió con la cabeza.

Busque en esa sección y después de unos segundos lo encontré.

—¿Es este? —se lo di para confirmar.

—Si… —se quedo pensativa— creo…

—¿Crees? —no pude evitar reírme.

—Sí bueno… no lo había visto antes así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ok… ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo más? —pregunte como era mi deber.

—Si… —sonrió ampliamente— ¿Podrías darme tu número?

**oOo**

**Pv. Alice**

_Año y medio antes…_

Tenía un año de haber conocido a James, él era grandioso y divertido. Lo amaba y él me quería.

Sus amigos me habían aceptado por fin. Y por desgracia no podía conocer a sus padres.

—¿Vienes a Seattle? —pregunto Victoria.

—Seguro… ¿Tendré que aguantar las tonterías de Alec? —pregunte porque era su novio.

—Que no te escuche Jane eh… no, solo iremos nosotras… la fiesta de Jace es en unos días… y tenemos que tomar algo para ese día…

Tomar era el sinónimo para robar. Al principio me había sentido mal pero después de no tener dinero para pagar lo que las cosas que yo debía llevarme deje de sentir remordimiento.

Terminando las clases fuimos en el coche de Jane en busca de algo que ponernos para ese día. Y por suerte encontramos unos vestidos que no se verían mucho debajo de la ropa. Siempre tomábamos el vestido que nos llevaríamos junto con otros para hacer bulto y cuando entrabamos al probador nos lo poníamos quitándole el dispositivo de alarma para el robo, volvíamos a vestirnos y dejábamos todos los demás vestidos donde los habíamos tomado.

Así salíamos caminando rápido al coche y conducían rápido hasta llegar a casa. Jamás nos habían detenido así que estaba confiada de que siempre seria así.

—Jane, sostenme mi bolsa… —le dije mientras ponía los vestidos de nuevo en los percheros. Ella me obedeció y fue a sentarse en los sillones.

—Listo… ¿Y Victoria? —pregunte al no verla.

—Ya está en el estacionamiento… —se levanto dejando mi bolsa en el sillón y salió de la tienda.

Tome mis cosas y camine detrás de ella. Al momento de pasar por los dispositivos comenzó a sonar.

—¿Me permite señorita? —pregunto un guardia.

Me asuste pero él me señalaba la bolsa así que se la deje revisar. No recordaba donde había dejado el dispositivo del vestido y probablemente lo metí por error a mi bolsa.

—¿De dónde saco esto? —pregunto sacando ese mismo dispositivo de mi bolsa.

—No lo sé… —me hice la desentendida.

—Creo que tendrá que acompañarme —me tomo del brazo y yo voltee a ver a la salida pero no había nadie que me conociera, seguramente las chicas me esperarían por un rato pero no mucho tiempo porque Jane había escuchado sonar la alarma.

—¿Dónde me lleva? —pregunte preocupada porque no había nadie cerca.

—Van a investigar de donde ha salido eso y si lo encuentran podrá irse de lo contrario mi compañera tendrá que registrarla… —el tipo me hizo pasar a una sala— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —dijo en tono burlón.

Lo mire ofendida y enojada, después de unos segundos aparte la vista y me fui a sentar a uno de los sillones mas al fondo. Pasaron unos minutos y una mujer con un traje igual al tipo que me había traído entro a la habitación.

—Venga conmigo… —me hizo señas y no tuve otra que seguirla.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte desconfiada.

—Necesito que se quite el vestido que lleva debajo de su ropa… —me dijo tranquilamente.

¿Cómo me podía decir eso? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta?

—¿Necesitare un abogado? —pregunte alarmada después de razonar mi situación.

—Ya hemos llamado a su casa… al parecer su padre vendrá por usted y entonces hablaremos… —me empujo dentro del cubículo del probador.

Hubiera querido gritarle: "¿Qué? ¿Es que está loca? El me va a matar… no le diga nada y yo después vengo a pagarlo poco a poco" o algo así pero estaba tan asustada por lo que me diría Charlie que me quede muda en ese momento.

Y otra cosa… ¿Cómo habían conseguido el número de mi casa?

Comencé a hacer memoria, el tipo registro mi bolsa y no me devolvió mi cartera cuando me guio a la sala. ¿Qué no eso era ilegal? Bueno… tendría algo con que defenderme si las cosas se ponían feas.

Salí con el vestido en la mano y se lo di a la guardia, ella me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y volvió a conducirme a la sala donde tendría que esperar a mi papá y también un buen regaño frente a esas personas.

—¿Dónde está ella? —escuche a Charlie gritar, pase saliva con dificultad antes de que el apareciera por la puerta— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Alice? —su mirada estaba llena de ira.

—Papá… yo… este…

—¿Puedo llevármela? —pregunto el ignorándome. El señor le asintió y le dio la bolsa de compras— vamos a casa jovencita…

Esa mirada no la olvidaría nunca, sabía que estaba enojado pero había un deje de decepción en ella. Me levante mecánicamente del asiento y camine detrás de él. La mirada de la cajera fue un poco más compasible que la de los guardias al salir.

—Sube al coche… —me grito abriendo la puerta de su lado. Corrí rápidamente al asiento del copiloto para subir y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Todo el camino fui callada y alerta por si el comenzaba a hablar no se me saliera alguna estupidez que empeorara las cosas.

Llegamos a la casa y él se bajo sin decirme nada. Sabía que venía lo peor y comencé a prepararme psicológica y emocionalmente para lo que se venía.

Comenzaría por decirme lo decepcionado que estaba de mí y que no recibiría dinero por unos meses más hasta que pagara lo del vestido. Después me castigaría sin salir ni siquiera a que me diera el sol (aunque en Forks rara vez salía), me llevaría a la escuela y de regreso a casa todos los días y me haría hacer el aseo de toda la casa.

—Ya no sabemos cómo razonar contigo Alice… —Renée fue la primera romper el silencio.

—Mamá yo…

—Al parecer castigarte no ha servido de nada… —esta vez fue Charlie el que habló.

—Claro que si… —me defendí alzando un poco la voz— sólo que necesitaba un vestido nuevo para la fiesta de Alec… es la primera vez que lo hago… —les asegure aunque fuera una mentira.

—De seguro los otros cinco vestidos que según ella le regalo Jane y Victoria también los robo… —Charlie me acuso.

—Eso no es cierto… —volví a hablar fuerte— como ustedes no me daban dinero ellas me los compraron pero esta vez fui yo sola porque ellas ya habían ido a comprar… no quise llegar con un vestido usado así que se me hizo fácil hacer eso… —las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis mejillas.

—Yo siempre dije que ellos no eran buena compañía… —me sorprendió que lo dijera Renée.

—Son buenos… —los defendí— ellos son los únicos amigos que eh tenido desde que Charlie se hizo jefe de la policía… —le solté sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

—Nadie quiso ser mi amigo desde eso… todos decían que no podían confiar en mí porque podría decirte lo que planeaban hacer… —si ya había comenzado ahora terminaría— ellos son los únicos a los que no le ha importado eso…

—Tienes a Emma y a Julie…

—Ellas son unas aburridas que no salen de su casa más que para la escuela… —dije burlonamente.

—ES SUFICIENTE —grito Charlie acercándose a mí.

—¿Me vas a pegar? —esta vez ya no tenía miedo… ahora estaba sacando todo lo que había acumulado en el último año.

—No, te vas a ir al internado con tu abuela… —dijo alejándose de mi y saliendo de la sala para subir a su cuarto.

—¿Qué? No… no puedes…

—Ya está decidido… te llevaremos con tu abuela este fin de semana y ella te recibirá como a todas las chicas que ella cuida…

—No por favor… —suplique.

—No discutas mas Alice… —mamá estaba destrozada también por la noticia.

—Pero ni siquiera a ti te lo había contado… —le reclame.

—Y comienzo a creer que es lo mejor —también abandono dejándome en la sala sola.

En ese momento me vendría bien que Bella estuviera en la casa conmigo en lugar del campamento con Edward.

—Los odio… —grite corriendo a mi cuarto y le llame a James. Le conté lo que había pasado y lo que planeaban hacer conmigo.

—Vente a mi casa… —dijo simplemente cuando termine de contarle.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y tus papás que van a decir? —pregunte preocupada.

—Nada… ellos no estarán todo este mes… —dijo despreocupado.

—¿Vienes por mi?

¿Cómo no irme con él cuando me estaba proponiendo que viviéramos juntos?

**oOo**

_Un Año Después…_

—Alice… —grito James despertándome.

—¿Qué? —dije somnolienta.

—No hay nada que comer… ve a comprar algo… —me jalo las cobijas de la cama.

—Oye… tranquilo… —me levante para cambiarme y salir.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? —pregunto histéricamente— Sabes que por ti robe ese banco y ahora no puedo salir porque la policía me está buscando… es lo menos que puedes hacer —me volvió a gritar pero como estaba dentro del baño no se escucho mucho.

—Lo siento ¿sí? —dije al salir— yo no sabía que teníamos que irnos de tu casa también por mi papá…

—Deja de quejarte que tengo hambre… —me dio dinero y me fue empujando a la salida— recuerda que tienes que estar alerta… si alguien te sigue no lo guíes aquí…

—Sí, lo sé… —puse los ojos en blanco saliendo de la casa.

Llevábamos medio año yendo de un lado a otro huyendo de la policía que lo seguía por el robo a un banco y a mí porque me habían reportado como desaparecida. Lo sé porque había letreros con recompensa por alguna pista de él y por los anuncios en el periódico sobre mí.

Ahora ya no llevaba el cabello corto, al principio me lo había cubierto con una peluca castaña como la de Bella pero ahora ya lo tenía largo y no había necesidad de peluca, solo salía con unos lentes oscuros para que no me reconocieran fácilmente.

Compre algo preparado para calmar a James y algunos huevos para cocinarlos después.

En ocasiones me preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría mi familia? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Jasper? y esas cosas así que como iba sola aproveche para marcar a mi casa de un teléfono público.

—¿Bueno? —se escucho la voz de Renée pero estaba algo ronca.

—¿Mamá? —pregunte para cerciorarme.

—¿Alice? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto un tanto aliviada y preocupada.

—Estoy en… —me quede pensando unos segundos— lo siento… no puedo decirte… pero estoy bien…

—Alice por favor tienes que venir… vuelve… no te pasara nada… no te enviare al internado… pero por favor vuelve…

—Lo siento mamá… no puedo…

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te tiene secuestrada o amenazada? —pregunto molesta.

—No mamá… el no me tiene secuestrada ni me amenaza con nada… lo quiero y quiero estar con él…

—¡Dios Alice! —dijo mi mamá ahora enojada— ¿escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Te dijimos que ese tipo no era bueno… déjalo… vente y déjalo… —suplico.

—Lo siento mamá… solo llame para decirte que estoy bien… ¿Cómo estas tu? —ignore su comentario.

—Alice… —entonces comenzó a llorar, presentí que algo no andaba bien— tu padre…

—¿Qué? —hable desesperada porque no seguía hablando.

—Murió…

No sabía que decirle, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y mis manos se pusieron temblorosas. Como pude colgué el teléfono y me incline para llorar. Me sentía tan mal conmigo misma. Mi padre había muerto y las últimas palabras que le había dicho era que lo odiaba. Y ahora ya no lo vería para pedirle perdón.

—¿Está bien señorita? —pregunto alguien abriendo la cabina telefónica. Levante la vista y vi un oficial frente a mí.

—Sí… sólo recibí una mala noticia… —le medio sonreí y tome mis cosas para salir de ahí.

—¿Quiere que la acompañe? —se ofreció el oficial.

—No gracias… estoy cerca de mi casa —le volví a medio sonreír y camine lentamente a la casa, antes de doblar una esquina voltee a ver pero no me siguió.

Suspire aliviada y entre a la casa. Llame a James para que almorzara y yo volví al cuarto a recostarme y llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto James cariñosamente al tomarme entre sus brazos.

—Charlie murió… —me recargue en el.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? —se tenso.

—Llame a mi casa para saber cómo estaban y mamá me lo dijo…

—¿Le dijiste…?

—No James… no le dije donde estábamos, sólo le dije que no se preocupara por mí…

—¿Mencionaste mi nombre?

—No James… no te preocupes… te estoy cuidando… —él se relajo y me apretó un poco.

—Te quiero pequeña…

—Yo también…

Me separo un poco de él y me beso apasionadamente. Nos separamos hasta que nos falto aire pero James comenzó a acariciarme, lo que me dejaba sin defensas… me deje llevar y esa mañana empezamos bien el día. Me entregue a él cómo muchas veces antes y grite llena de placer al culminar junto con él.

Permanecimos así hasta la tarde cuando el volvió a tener hambre. La verdad con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado que yo no había almorzado nada.

—¿Huevos? —pregunto en la tarde.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunte revisando el sartén.

—¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa? —me grito enojado.

—No, sabes perfectamente que apenas aprendía a cocinar cuando me escape contigo…

—Pues haber si vas a prendiendo a cocinar otra cosa… —dejo la cocina y se fue a encerrar al cuarto.

Jamás sabía que hacia ahí pero no comía hasta que iba al mercado de nuevo y compraba algo mejor para preparar.

**oOo**

_Unos Días Antes De La Visita De Jasper a Renée…_

Recién habíamos llegado a Denver y ahora por las noches dejaba algo preparado para que James no me despertara tan abruptamente por las mañanas. El ahora era más cariñoso conmigo y por fin comenzábamos a convivir mejor.

—Alice —volvió a gritar pero esta vez no se escucho cerca.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte al aire porque no lo veía.

—¿No te dije que fueras a comprar papel y las otras cosas del baño? —el eco se extendió y entonces entendí donde estaba.

—Lo siento… —me levante rápidamente y fui a buscar a mi bolsa de mano, ahí había guardado un poco la última vez que había salido— toma… ahora vuelvo con mas…

—Con esto es suficiente… tráeme crema para afeitar y unos cigarros —escuche desde afuera.

—Ok… —fui a la sala donde estaba la mochila con el dinero, me sorprendí de ver ya mas poco y pronto se nos acabaría.

Pensaría en algo después… por ahora necesitaba comprar los menesteres del baño. Fui al mini súper que estaba cerca tome lo que necesitaba pero entonces me acorde de la crema de afeitar. Volví con la canasta en las manos y tome la primera que encontré, mi vista fue a dar a la sección de toallas sanitarias y tampones. Entonces comencé a hacer cuentas mentales y me asuste al notar que el mes pasado no me había venido la regla.

—Ay no… —mis manos comenzaron a temblar pero las apreté para que no se me cayera la canasta.

No me quedaba de otra más que comprar una prueba de embarazo. Mi vista comenzó a divagar por el anaquel hasta que las encontré. Tome la primera que vi y volví a la caja. Pase todo lo demás hasta que salió la factura y entonces le dije que me faltaba algo. Me hizo otra nota para la prueba y así no aparecería entre las otras cosas que había comprado y James no se enteraría.

No es que le tuviera miedo… bueno si un poco pero no quería que se alarmara por si resultaba ser una falsa alarma.

Entre a la casa y el estaba viendo la televisión. Fui directo al baño a dejar las cosas en su lugar y me encerré. Comencé a leer las instrucciones e hice lo que me pedía. Espere cinco interminables minutos hasta que vi el resultado. Cara feliz era un positivo y cara triste era un negativo. Y entonces vi una carita feliz.

—Debería ser una carita triste… —reí amargamente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

¿Ahora como le diría a James? ¿y cómo iría a reaccionar?

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Auch! A que no se esperaban esto!**

**Ahora que pasara? Esta pareja encontrara el camino para reunirse d nuevo?**

**Veámoslo en el siguiente episodio! Jajaja…**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	7. Chapter 7

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 7: - Reencuentro - **

**Pv. Jasper**

La vida es extraña, cuando una persona sale de tu vida una más entra pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Habían pasado más de siete años desde la última vez que había vuelto a Forks y ahora volvía por una situación completamente diferente a las anteriores.

—Creo que tu deberías ir delante —dijo Rose tratando de descifrar el mapa. Le asentí con la cabeza y Emmett se orillo. Me disculpe con María y ella salió para dejar entrar a Rose para que se sentara a un lado de su hijo.

—Bien… ahora da vuelta a la derecha en la primera desviación —le di indicaciones.

—No sabía que era así de impresionante… de haber sabido veníamos desde hace tiempo y no esperar al funeral… —dijo Emmett que veía del paisaje a la carretera.

—Emmett —Rose lo regaño.

—Lo siento Jazz… —se disculpo él— tu sabes a lo que me refiero… —medio sonrió.

—Descuida… ahora ya sabes porque venía de vacaciones… no es igual que en Chicago…

—Tienes toda la razón…

Seguí dándole indicaciones y llegamos a Forks.

—Mami tengo ganas de ir al baño… —escuchamos al pequeño desesperado.

—¿Por qué no dijiste antes? —le pregunto consternada.

—No tenía tantas ganas —apretó las piernas.

—Ahí hay un restaurante… tal vez podamos comer algo —Emmett se estaciono.

—Vamos corre —Rose desabrocho el cinturón de su asiento y ella salió corriendo detrás de él.

—Vamos cariño —abrí la puerta donde estaba María.

—No tengo hambre… prefiero esperar… —me hizo un gesto divertido y no pude evitar besarla— ve a comer algo si gustas… —dijo después de unos segundos.

—Ok… te traeré algo de tomar —volví a cerrar la puerta y entre al restaurante.

No había podido ir a algunos de los restaurantes en mis anteriores visitas pero antes Esme estaba de humor como para cocinar o atendernos, ahora era muy diferente.

—Quiero un sándwich de queso con un poco de verdura al lado y un jugo de manzana —pedía mi sobrino a la camarera. Ella me pareció conocida pero me llamó más la atención su cuerpo, era bajita pero con las curvas bien delineadas, sus pechos sobresalían considerablemente y no pude evitar bajar la mirada a su vientre plano.

—Yo una hamburguesa con papas y una ensalada… con un refresco de dieta —note el tono burlón de Emmett, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos impropios.

—Qué bueno que se cuidan —me senté a un lado de ellos.

—Ya sabes cómo es mamá… —Soren rodo los ojos.

—Yo quiero una ensalada y un poco de agua… —le sonrió a la chica, comencé a revisar el menú y un platillo se me hizo muy conocido, demasiado diría yo. ¿Qué había dicho Renée al irse ese día? "Lo siento Jasper pero tengo que ir a abrir el restaurante"

Levante la vista y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

—¿Alice? —pregunte sorprendido. Ella se me quedo viendo confundida y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

**Pv. Alice**

—¿Jasper? —no podía creer que él fuera ese chico que había conocido hacia diez años. Cuando se había sentado en la mesa me había quedado en los músculos que ligeramente se marcaban sobre su playera tipo polo, su paquete que se hacía notar debajo de sus pantalones. Dios, los años de abstinencia me comenzaban a cobrar la factura— Que sorpresa verte… —estaba preocupada por el hecho de que probablemente me vio escudriñándolo.

—¿Por qué no la saludas como debe? —la mujer con la que iba pregunto burlonamente— y tal vez puedas ir a la barra a conversar más a gusto…

Mire la reacción de Jasper que parecía como que iba a degollarla de un momento a otro. Se levanto y me dio un rápido abrazo de saludo.

—¿Entonces qué vas a pedir? —pregunte pasando detrás de la barra.

—El estofado de Renée… —sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso viste cuando levantaste la vista ¿no? —escribí su orden voltee a verlo, el me asintió con la cabeza, le devolví el gesto y me dirigí a la cocina aunque me detuve en el pasillo para tomar un respiro, sus ojos verdes me volvieron a hechizar como antes y su sonrisa me había vuelto a dejar sin aliento.

"El está aquí" la vocecita en mi cabeza estaba brincando de alegría pero yo estaba muy confundida. Renée había estado con Esme las primeras horas después de la muerte de Carlisle y en cuanto Edward volvió ella vino directamente para acá. Y esa era la única razón por la que había vuelto, el funeral de su tío.

**Pv. Jasper**

Voltee a ver a la mesa cuando Alice entro a lo que debería de ser la cocina, Rose y Emmett me miraba traviesamente y el pequeño Soren solo hacía gestos de desesperación. La mire entrecerrando los ojos y ella sabría que me las pagaría.

—Así que… ¿Vienen al funeral de Carlisle no? —su voz sonaba compasiva, voltee a verla y comenzaba a sacar las bebidas de los demás.

—Si —hice un gesto— nos enteramos ayer y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos…

—Lo lamento… pero ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… —me encogí de hombros.

—No volviste… —dijo dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si… yo… lo siento, señorita —hice una inclinación de la cabeza.

—JA —al parecer lo que había dicho la sorprendió y le hizo reír con ironía— deje de ser señorita desde hace mucho…

—Mamá… —por acto de reflejo voltee a ver a esa niña que gritaba pero me sorprendí al ver a una copia no muy exacta de Alice. Ellas estaban discutiendo de algo a lo que no prestaba atención porque estaba fascinado con el parecido de ellas.

—Como vez… tengo una hija… ella es Diandra… cariño él es Jasper un amigo de mami… —la niña se me quedo viendo detenidamente unos segundos y después sonrió ampliamente.

—Mucho gusto… —ella extendió su mano y yo se la estreche. Alguien grito desde la cocina, supuse que era Renée y la pequeña corrió dentro.

—Renée me conto lo que paso con tus padres… siento tu perdida… —Alice rompió el silencio.

—Si bueno… desde ese día me quede viviendo con mis tíos —señale a la mesa— mi prima me acompaño esta vez…

—¿Y qué has hecho desde entonces? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Seguí con mis estudios y ahora soy psicólogo…

—Que bien… supongo que estudiaste eso para ayudar a las personas… así como… —se quedo callada a mitad de frase volteo a ver sus manos apenada.

—Sí, para ayudar a otras personas como cuando yo lo necesite… fueron varios meses de terapia —ya no dolía tanto decirlo. Pero ya habíamos hablado mucho de mí— ¿Y tú? Supe que habías huido con un chico llamado James…

**Pv. Alice**

Me había quedado petrificada al ver a Jasper ahí sentado en la mesa viéndome detenidamente, había sido una gran sorpresa el verlo ahí, había soñado con volvérmelo a encontrar varias veces pero eso de que me preguntara por James jamás me lo hubiera esperado.

—No funciono —dije sin más.

—Qué pena… Renée me dijo que estabas muy enamorada… —hizo un gesto como arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

—¿Renée te conto qué? —pregunte molesta. El me miro con ese gesto de disculpa que tanto había adorado. Me di vuelta y fui a la cocina.

—¿Qué le contaste a Jasper? —le pregunte a Renée.

—¿Jasper? ¿Él vino? —mamá sonrió ampliamente. Mi hija miro de mi a mi madre y de regreso sin entender lo que pasaba pero al final se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo lo que Renée la había puesto a hacer.

—No lo sé… eso fue hace más de siete años… ¿no recuerdo ni lo que hice la semana pasada y quieres que me acuerde de lo que le conté?

—Le contaste de James… de que me había enamorado de él como una loca para huir con él.

—Sí, creo que algo así le dije… —ella siguió cocinando— Toma lleva el sándwich —se lo dio a mi hija, ella asintió y salió con el plato en la mano.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste? —pregunte molesta.

—Porque vino a buscarte… poco antes de que Diandra naciera… después sólo olvide mencionarlo… —se encogió de hombros preparando otro plato.

Después respire hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. Ahora no cambiaba nada de lo que me pudo o no haber dicho por aquel entonces.

—Es tan guapo… —entro la pequeña suspirando.

—¿Quién? —pregunte confundida.

—El niño… —rodo los ojos.

—Aquí están los otros… —Renée los puso sobre la mesa y mi hija estaba por tomarlos cuando la detuve.

—Quédate aquí… —tome los platos con una charola y salí de nuevo a la parte delantera. Llegue a la mesa y puse los platos sobre la mesa— ¿necesitan algo más? —pregunte antes de irme, ellos negaron y volví a la cocina.

Ayude a Renée a limpiar pero entre eso el restaurante comenzó a llenarse. Y mi hija y yo salíamos y entrabamos con órdenes de las otras mesas.

—Oye ¿puedes traernos la cuenta? —pidió la prima de Jasper.

—Si, en un momento… —di una orden y volví a la cocina para recordar que habían pedido— Diandra —le hable antes de que saliera— llévala a la mesa del niño guapo… —sonreí traviesamente y ella rodo los ojos.

Cuando volví a salir con las otras órdenes ellos ya se habían ido así que seguí con mi trabajo, le había dicho a Renée que necesitábamos alguien más para ayudarnos pero no me hacía caso.

—Hasta mañana —dijimos las tres al unisonó al último cliente.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que volvimos a casa. La casa de los vecinos estaba a oscuras así que deje a Diandra durmiendo y fuimos al funeral de Carlisle.

La funeraria estaba llena de conocidos y unos pocos familiares, la familia Cullen no era muy amplia. Vi a Bella a lo lejos y fui a abrazarla, después a Edward aunque la pequeña Marie de tres años estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

—Siento mucho tu perdida —le dije apretando su brazo.

—Gracias… —voltee a ver a Jasper y volví a abrazarlo.

—Se que ya te lo dije pero… siento tu perdida… —el me apretó contra él y me volví a sentir como pequeña, segura en sus brazos, tranquila… como si nada hubiera pasado. Tratando de evitar en cosas indebidas para un funeral paso todo lo contrario porque lo sentí en mi cadera y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

—Ah… Alice… ella es María… —la acerco por la cintura.

—Hola… en realidad soy su prometida pero suele olvidarlo… —ella lo beso en los labios rápidamente y limpio el lápiz labial que le dejo.

—Es un gusto conocerte… —le dije sinceramente, me aleje de ellos argumentando que iría a ver a Esme.

Como era costumbre esa noche seria para velar al difunto no podía quedarme mucho tiempo por mi hija.

—¿Quieres que la lleve a casa? —pregunte a Edward antes de irme. Vi a Bella darle un codazo y desviar la mirada, él simplemente rodo los ojos y me entrego a la niña.

—Cuídamela… —medio sonrió.

—Descuida… tengo experiencia… —le dije por si lo olvidaba, aunque era más para Bella.

—Oye Alice… —la prima de Jasper me hablo.

—¿Si?

—Podría llevarte… Emmett se quedara junto a Jasper pero tengo que llevar a mi hijo a acostarse… —volteo a ver al niño que estaba mal acomodado en una silla.

—Sí, claro… —me acomode al bebé en los brazos.

—¿Podrías prestarme las llaves de tu casa? —pidió ella a Edward un tanto apenada.

—¿Dónde te quedaras? —pregunto entregándoselas.

—No nos han dicho donde pero con que lo deje en el sillón el estará bien…

—Pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes… —les ofrecí.

—¿Estás segura? —le asentí y ella sonrió ampliamente— Ok… aunque tendré que dejar a Soren en el sillón aun así… —íbamos caminando a la salida.

—De hecho en el cuarto de mi hija tengo literas… ¿Te ha contado Jasper donde se quedaba cuando venía de visita? —le pregunte.

—No, en realidad no nos contó mucho de eso… pero de ti si… —sonrió traviesamente.

—Eso es bueno… yo también lo recordaba con mucho cariño…

—Él no te recordaba… el accidente le hizo perder parte de la memoria… —seguía conduciendo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Por eso no volvió —susurre al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿Entonces las literas eran de Edward y Jasper? —pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Si, Esme se la dio a Renée poco después de que supieran que la pequeña Marie venia en camino, así las dos primas se quedarían en el mismo cuarto… Marie todavía es muy pequeña para esa cama así que tu hijo puede ocupar la de arriba…

—Soy Rose por cierto…

—Un gusto… —le sonreí ampliamente.

—Ahora abusando de tu nobleza… ¿Puedo encargártelo? La verdad es que Emmett terminara durmiéndose en el coche y no quisiera dejar a Jasper solo…

—Pero esta su prometida… —dije un poco celosa.

—Ella hubiera entrado al coche desde hace rato sino le digo que vendría a dejar a los niños… —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al parecer no te cae bien ¿cierto? —medio sonreí.

—A nadie… solo la soportamos por Jasper… no es mala sino que es un tanto insensible y exagerada… ya la conocerás… —en ese momento llegamos a la casa.

Rose despertó a su hijo para que entrara a la casa porque ella no se lo aguantaba.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto al ver que la cama de abajo estaba ocupada.

—La hija de Alice pero no la vayas a despertar… ándale súbete… —el pequeño la obedeció y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

—Gracias, te veo mañana —Rose salió de la casa y volví a revisar a Marie. Ella y los niños estaban bien así que me fui a bañar rápidamente para dormir un poco.

Pero dentro del baño comencé a recordar esos ojos verdes intenso y la sonrisa hipnotizarte junto con eso que había sentido en mi cadera. Los chorros de agua sobre mi piel me relajaban incrementando mi sensibilidad. Baje lentamente mi mano a mi entrepierna sintiendo mi deseo al tacto, mi otra mano fue a mi pecho acariciando y apretando mi pezón. Deje mi centro para estimular mi clítoris que estaba cada vez más duro. Imaginaba a Jasper chupando mis pezones mientras su mano me acariciaba, baje mi otra mano a mi centro imaginando a Jasper dentro de mí. Al cabo de sólo un par de movimientos de mis dedos, llegue. Otro orgasmo pasó por mi cuerpo teniendo que morderme el labio para no gritar en voz alta.

**Pv. Jasper**

Volver abrazar a Alice me había hecho viajar diez años atrás cuando nos habíamos conocido. El último abrazo que había compartido con ella había hecho acelerar mi corazón como en aquellos tiempos.

—Quiero irme a dormir —dijo María removiéndose debajo de mi brazo en la silla.

—Ve al carro —dije apartando mi brazo.

—¿Emmett está durmiendo ahí? —hizo gesto de desagrado.

—Si…

—Entonces me quedare aquí… —volvió a sentarse.

—¿Qué no tenias sueño?

—Sí, pero él no me dejara dormir con sus ronquidos.

—Ok…

Pasaron las horas hasta el amanecer cuando pudimos ir a casa mientras incineraban el cuerpo de mi tío. Emmett volvió a manejar a la casa.

—Mamá —grito Soren saliendo de la casa de Alice.

—Hola amor… ¿Ya desayunaste? —lo abrazo.

—Si… Alice me preparo huevo con papas… —el puso su mano en el hombro como tratando poner su brazo sobre los hombros.

—¿Alice? —pregunte extrañado.

—Ella los cuido toda la noche… —Rose fue a su casa y Emmett los siguió.

—Qué bueno que los niños se quedaron en su casa… necesito una larga mañana de sueño —me abrazo de lado.

—No quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando tengamos un hijo…

—Oye… ya dices uno… —me abrazo— por eso te quiero…

—Yo también —la bese apasionadamente hasta que se nos termino el aire y aparte de que escuchamos una garganta aclarándose detrás de nosotros.

—Qué bueno que estén de humor… —bromeo Edward.

—¿Y mi prima? —pregunte al no verla detrás de ellos.

—Ellos se quedaran con Renée… —entro a su cuarto junto con Bella y cerró la puerta.

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana durmiendo hasta cerca de medio día que despertamos para desayunar.

—Mami —voltee a ver y escuche la voz de mi sobrina Marie. Bella cargo a la pequeña sonriéndole, después apareció la familia de mi prima y más atrás Alice con su hija y madre. Comenzábamos a hacer una gran familia.

Después de desayunar fuimos a terminar con las tradiciones de los funerales. Y al final del día todas entraron a la cocina para hacer la cena. Nosotros nos quedamos viendo un partido de futbol.

**Pv. Alice**

Después de varios minutos de discusión por ver que se hacía de comer, terminaron haciendo a María de lado e hicieron algo que todos quisieran comer. Así que todas hicimos una parte y la comida estuvo listo en un santiamén.

—A comer —grito Rose cuando todas salíamos con diferentes platillos a la mesa.

Todos se sentaron rápidamente y sólo quedo el lugar junto a Jasper vacio, María no apareció por ninguna parte así que comenzamos a comer.

Sentir el aroma masculino de Jasper a mi lado no me hizo sentir mejor que la noche anterior cuando había pensado en él durante la ducha. Sacudí la cabeza para no pesar en eso y me concentre en las personas que estaban alrededor. Me gustaba ver la mesa llena con gente que conocía y que quería a Esme tanto como para estar más tiempo con ella y animarla un poco.

—Oye mami —mi hija hablo un poco fuerte, ella se encontraba frente a mí, le hice señas con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando— ¿Jasper es mi papá?

Comencé a toser estrepitosamente por la pregunta, sentí la palma de Jasper dándome pequeños golpecitos en mi espalda, aclare la garganta y voltee a ver todos. Por desgracia estaban riéndose del acontecimiento.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —me limpie las lagrimas que me habían salido.

—Es que Soren se parece a su papá… y ahora que lo veo me parezco a él —se le quedo viendo a Jasper detenidamente y después volteo a verme.

Era sencillo que lo pensara, Soren había sacado los ojos de Rose y su nariz, de Emmett los rizos y comenzaba a tomar su complexión. Mi hija por otra parte era la mediana de sus amigas, delgada y su cara tenía algunos rasgos de James pero mayormente se parecía a mí, a lo que mi hija se refería era el color del cabello rubio.

—Él no es tu papi amor… —la voltee a ver con ternura— ya te dije lo que paso con él…

—Sí, lo sé pero…

—Cariño hablaremos después de eso ¿sí? —ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer.

—Lo siento —voltee a ver a Esme. Ella me negó con la cabeza como gesto de no darle importancia. Suspire aliviada y seguí comiendo.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en terminar de comer y se fueron dejando los platos en la mesa, únicamente Jasper llevó los suyos al fregadero antes de irse a ver la televisión con los chicos.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de los trastes… —les dije a Esme y a Rose.

—Ok, yo le ayudare a Esme a lavar porque necesito lavar la ropa de mi hijo… —Rose tomo a Esme por los hombros y la ayudo a salir.

—Parece un zombi —dijo mi hija en tono serio.

—Es lo que pasa cuando pierdes a alguien importante en tu vida —dije recordando a Charlie.

—¿Así estaba mami Renée cuando abuelo Charlie se murió? —pregunto acercándose al fregadero donde yo ya había comenzado a lavar.

—No lo sé chiquita.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Porque… yo… estaba con tu papi… —tenía que decírselo en algún momento que había pasado con el realmente pero todavía era muy pequeña para entender.

—¿Él no te dejo venir a verla?

—No, no podía… no tenía dinero… —hice un gesto.

—¿Entonces fue por eso que papi te dejo?

—Mi niña… hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en casa… —escuche unos pasos en el pasillo.

—Está bien… —dijo no muy convencida pero en ese momento alguien entro a la cocina y ella volteo a la entrada igual que yo.

—¿Quieren ayuda? —pregunto Jasper recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados haciendo resaltar mas sus excitantes músculos.

**Pv. Jasper**

—¿Puedo ir a ver la televisión? —pregunto la hija de Alice después de ofrecer mi ayuda. Dios era tan extraño decir eso… ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez la tuvo cuando tenía diecisiete años. No había vivido su juventud plenamente, había estado cuidando a su hija. Pero entonces ¿Qué había sido de su padre? ¿Qué posibilidad había de que fuera ese tal James?

—Ándale pues… —Alice le dio permiso a su hija y ella sonrió ampliamente como Alice lo hacía para después salir corriendo con pequeños saltitos.

—Me recuerda a ti… —Jasper tomo el trapo para comenzar a secar los platos.

—Espero que sea por lo inquieta… —bromee.

—Y por lo curiosa… recuerdo el primer día que te conocí… me bombardeaste con todo tipo de preguntas… —recordaba esos días con cariño. Ella se me quedo viendo profundamente haciendo que mi pantalón se encogiera, ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente y sensual a la vez?

—Bueno si era curiosa… pero eh aprendido a no serlo tanto… —hizo un gesto de desagrado, lo que me dio que pensar.

—¿Por eso no funcionaron las cosas con James? —mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa porque por accidente dejo caer un plato rompiendo ese y el otro sobre el cual salió— Ok… eso te perturba… ¿Te engaño? —voltee a verla y ella evadía mi mirada. Me perturbaba la idea de que él le hubiera hecho algo que la hubiera dejado más que malos recuerdos.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo… —tomo los pedazos de platos y los fue aventando en el bote de la basura.

—Quiero ayudarte Alice… —detuve su mano que estaba por tomar un pedazo de vidrio.

—No creo que necesite tu ayuda… hace mucho que saliste de mi vida he estado bien sin ti no necesito nada…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Sacos! Bueno… el pobre no tiene la culpa! Pero quien lo manda a andarse preocupando…**

**Los reviws andan muy flojos! Qué pasa con ustedes chicas? Hoy en mi cumpleaños! Me regalan un review?**

**Dios! Esperen el siguiente capítulo se pondrá mejor y como verán ya lo hice M!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas! **

**A petición de Paulinit Ratbone no les diré duendecitas, sino que ahora les diré Esperancitas! Por aquello en lo que vio Jasper en Alice… así que mis esperancitas les dejo el capitulo número ocho!**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 8: - -**

**Pv. Jasper**

—_No creo que necesite tu ayuda… hace mucho que saliste de mi vida he estado bien sin ti no necesito nada…_

—Lo siento yo… —comencé a disculparme pero ella me interrumpió.

—Mejor deberías de preocuparte por María que no bajo a comer… —era cierto con tantas personas me había olvidado de ella.

—Ma, Rose nos dijo que hiciéramos los cuartos… —Diandra estaba en la puerta de la cocina y detrás de ella estaba Soren.

—¿Y te dijo a ti? —preguntó burlonamente haciendo que su hija se sonrojara— ok… puedes ayudar a Soren… —su hija la fulmino con la mirada antes de irse detrás de mi sobrino.

—Oigan… —les hablé antes de que se desaparecieran, la niña volvió y me miro esperando a que hablara— toquen en la puerta del fondo antes de entrar… si no contestan entren sin hacer ruido ¿sí? —ella asintió y se fue.

—Bien podías haber ido a verla… —la mirada de Alice me sorprendió. ¿Estaba celosa?

—Ella estará bien… jamás eh tenido que preocuparme por ella —me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, me lo imagino… —su tono de ironía me hizo reír.

—Siempre me preocupe por ti… —voltee a verla y ella se sorprendió— desde que Renée dijo que te habías fugado con ese James, me preocupe por ti… —avance hasta ella y la tome de las manos, ella hizo una mirada de confusión pero también había cierta esperanza que ya no podía ofrecerle— después de todo eras mi amiga… —sus ojos se ensombrecieron, sabía que no debía de haber dicho eso pero no podía hacer que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, nuestras vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos desde ese día en el que yo no volví y en el que ella se había ido con James.

—Ah… —dijo quitando las manos de las mías.

—¿Te lastimó? —pregunte apretando su hombro de nuevo.

—¿Quién? —pregunto confundida.

—James… ¿Te hizo daño?

—No, todo fue culpa mía… pero el hubiera no existe… así que ahora me toca vivir con las consecuencias de las decisiones que tome… —ella giro su cabeza para esquivar mi mirada.

—Perdóname… —no pude evitar abrazarla. Su cuerpo era tan cálido como lo recordaba e igual de pequeño en comparación al mío, sus pechos se apretaban a mí sugestivamente. ¿Cómo no reaccionar a eso?

—Jasper…

—No volví como te lo prometí… rompí esa promesa y cuando volví para tratar de enmendarme tu ya te habías ido con un chico que te dejo embarazada y te aventó a la calle…

—Él no me aventó a la calle… ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija… —hablo contra mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —la separe un poco de mi sin romper completamente el abrazo.

**Pv. Alice**

No sabía cómo contarle, no sería justo mentirle y decirle lo mismo que le dije a mi hija pero tampoco sería justo contarle todo y esperar compasión de él.

—Jasper… no estoy… lista para contártelo… —vi decepción en su mirada pero no podría contarle ahora la verdad— tampoco se lo eh contado a Diandra porque no eh tenido el valor suficiente…

—¿Qué le dijiste entonces? —preguntó apartando un poco de cabello que había caído sobre mi cara.

—Que lo había dejado y que me entere de que estaba embarazada de ella tiempo después… que no había vuelto a saber de él…

—¿Quieres que te ayude a decírselo? —negué con la cabeza.

—Cuando vayamos a casa le contare la verdad a mi hija… sin rodeos… ella me entenderá…

—Es una niña lista… seguro que lo hará…

Extrañamente Jasper no rompía el abrazo pero no me molesto me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos que mejor me recargue en su hombro.

—Alice me voy… —escuche la voz de Renée detrás de nosotros y me aparte rápidamente de él.

—¿Al restaurante? —pregunte secándome las lagrimas restantes.

—Sí, Billy traerá pescado para mañana…

—Ok… —eso fue como una despedida para Renée, me voltee y termine de tirar los pedazos de plato que seguían en el fregadero, me sorprendía en cuantos diminutos pedazos podían romperse.

—Gracias… me hacía falta un abrazo —le dije sin voltearlo a ver.

—Para eso son los amigos.

Claro, amigos…

Estaba consciente de que ya no podía intentar nada con Jasper porque el ya estaba comprometido con María… y qué bueno que él lo recordara porque yo comenzaba a olvidarlo una vez entre sus brazos.

Termine de lavar los platos y me fui a la sala donde todos estaban viendo la televisión. No hable con Jasper el resto del día porque cada vez que volteaba a verlo recordaba cómo me había sentido entre sus brazos.

Por la noche todos se dispersaron, la familia de Rose vino a dormir de nuevo con nosotras aunque esta sería la última noche que pasarían en Forks porque al día siguiente regresarían a sus casas… y Jasper con ellos. Aunque era bueno haberlo vuelto a ver, era malo que volviera a sentirme como una niña pequeña y soñar que él se quedara conmigo y mi hija para formar una nueva familia donde sea que él quisiera.

Cerré bien las puertas de la casa y subí a mi cuarto pero en el camino escuche unos murmullos que me hicieron regresar.

—¿Es así? —pregunto mi hija insegura.

—Sí, así… —era la voz de Soren.

—Dios… ¿Por qué es tan grande? —ahora estaba sorprendida.

—No lo sé… el genio McCarty…

—Pues eso te va a poner en problemas con las niñas…

—¿Por qué?

—No le puedes dar tu correo y esperar a que lo recuerden todo…

Me reí más relajada pero sintiéndome estúpida por pensar otras cosas. Toque la puerta y escuche el "pase" de mi hija.

—No se vayan a desvelar mucho… —les advertí.

—No mami… solo estamos intercambiando correos… —dijo mi hija despreocupada.

Me resultaba lo sorprendente que había avanzando la tecnología por esos días. Hace diez años apenas unas cuantas personas podrían tener una computadora, yo no la tenía por eso me había distanciado de Jasper pero en estos tiempos todo era muy diferente.

Me despedí de ellos cerrando la puerta al salir.

Esa noche contrabajos pude dormir. Y sólo después de liberar mi deseo caí rendida. Aunque por desgracia esa noche soñé con Jasper, yo era la princesa atrapada en la torre a la que su intrépido caballero rescataba, pero hubo un giro en la historia, el me tumbaba sombre la cama y me lo hacia una y otra vez. Me desperté con un jadeo y mi vagina palpitando. Maldije internamente a Jasper por hacerme eso, ahora mis noches estaban condenadas a sufrir por él.

**Pv. Jasper**

Al llegar a mi cuarto había encontrado una nota de María.

_**Lo siento amor me llamaron de emergencia, no me despedí porque espero estar de vuelta mañana. Te quiero. M.**_

Pero o sorpresa… nosotros nos íbamos en su mañana. Aunque tal vez se había ido antes por el incidente de la cocina.

Me tumbe en la cama después de cambiarme a la ropa para dormir. Mi mente comenzó a divagar y pensé en Alice. Lo vulnerable que era y en lo fuerte que se había convertido para cuidar de su hija.

Y repentinamente recordé su cuerpo, en cómo me había hecho sentir su mirada y en cómo sus labios se movían cuando hablaba y sonreía. El pantalón de mi pijama se comenzó a apretarme, voltee a ver a la puerta y le había puesto el seguro. Así que se me hizo fácil bajarme el pantalón y tome mi pene con mi mano derecha, con lentos y familiares movimientos moví la mano arriba y abajo por la longitud de su pene mientras la imaginaba haciendo eso.

—Sí, así cariño —murmure mientras movía mi mano más rápido. Hasta sentir que estaba a punto de venirme, mordí el interior de mi mejilla mientras los chorros salpicaban la cama.

Maldición se había sentido bien pero en realidad eso jamás pasaría con ella. Seguiría fantaseando con ella y su pequeño cuerpo por mucho tiempo.

Volví a vestirme y limpie un poco lo que se había regado en la cama y me cubrí para poder dormir.

Me desperté con la respiración agitada por el sueño húmedo que había tenido con Alice. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esas imágenes de mi mente y enfocarme en lo que iba a pasar hoy, después del almuerzo iríamos a ver al abogado de Carlisle para que leyera el testamento, para que al terminar de comer volviéramos a casa.

Así que lo primero era arreglarme para eso. Tome una camisa de manga larga a cuadros azul marino y café y una playera blanca por aquello del frio, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla. Salí del cuarto para entrar al baño que estaba en el pasillo porque no había regadera en el baño del cuarto.

Me desvestí rápidamente y entre en la regadera después de templar el agua, entre al agua y comencé a despertar. Pero no solo eso comenzó a despertar cuando volví a pensar en Alice. Tome mi miembro y comencé a subir y bajar la mano por mi longitud, poco a poco fui incrementando la velocidad pero en ese momento se escucho el clic de la puerta al abrirse, voltee a ver y ahí estaba de pie la dueña de mis fantasías.

**Pv. Alice**

La mañana había sido muy tranquila, habíamos desayunado de nuevo en la casa de Esme y nuevamente le ayudábamos con su quehacer mientras ella se reponía. Me extrañe de que Jasper no bajara pero no era de mi incumbencia lo que él hiciera.

—Voy a lavar la ropa de mi hijo para que se lleve esa… no sé donde estaba mi cabeza para ponerle solo dos mudas de ropa… —Rose se lamentaba mientras caminábamos al sótano que era donde estaba el centro de lavado.

—Si quieres podemos ir a la tienda de Jess… la ropa no es tan glamurosa pero es buena… —le recomendé la tienda de ropa en el centro.

—Gracias… aprovecharemos que Jasper va a llevar a su familia a la lectura del testamento para ir a comprar algo… —le asentí con la cabeza.

—Cariño en el baño de arriba esta el cesto de la ropa sucia… ¿Puedes ir por él? —Esme comenzaba a animarse.

—Seguro… —las deje ahí y subí las escaleras a la planta baja y otra más para el primer piso. Iba con mi respiración agitada por tanta escalera pero al abrí la puerta del baño la contuve al ver la impactante escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

Jasper estaba desnudo apoyando una mano sobre el azulejo de la pared y la otra la tenía aferrada a su miembro. Era una de mis fantasías hechas realidad pero no podía moverme de donde estaba, mi mirada iba de la mirada sorprendida de Jasper a su mano ocupada y de vuelta.

—Alice… —su gruesa voz me hizo desconectarme de todo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine rápidamente a él para pasar mis brazos por sus hombros y levantarme de puntitas para besarlo.

Él tardo un poco en responder pero cuando lo hizo me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome más a él. Sus labios eran cálidos y demandantes pero después de unos segundos me sorprendió alzándome por las piernas y presionándome contra la pared. Podía sentir su erección en mi trasero y fue cuando aparte una de mis manos pasando desde su hombro acariciando todo el trayecto hasta su pene. Comencé a acariciarlo lentamente y soltó un gruñido de excitación, dejo mis labios para besar y chupar mi cuello. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar al borde de mi sujetador donde jugueteo tortuosamente con el encaje.

—¿Bueno Alice porque…? —se escucho la voz de Rose al mismo tiempo del clic de la puerta, ambos volteamos a verla, estaba sorprendida y después de unos segundos ella cerró la puerta rápidamente con gesto de disculpa y arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

Entonces todo se volvió real. Jasper me soltó y yo caí al piso con las piernas temblando, mi vista fue a dar al cesto de ropa cuando la desvié de él, lo tome y salí del baño sin esperar a que dijera algo.

Rose estaba al pie junto a la escalera, le deje la cesta junto a ella y me disculpe antes de salir de casa.

—Te veo en un rato —escuche su voz burlona antes de salir.

Su tono me dejo desconcertada pero aun así fui a mi casa para cambiarme e ir al restaurante. Cuando llegue ya había una chica trabajando para nosotras, su nombre era Claire y era de la reserva. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que vi a Rose entrar al restaurante, sonriente.

—Listo Alice… vamos a esa tienda de la que me hablaste… —dijo animada sentándose en la barra.

Le asentí un poco temerosa a que dijera algo ahí y que Renée lo escuchara. Podía sentir mis mejillas ruborizadas por la mirada de ella.

—Nena dile a Renée que voy con Jess —mi hija asintió y entro a la cocina.

Rose traía el pequeño coche de Edward, así que subí sin protestar a la parte de atrás porque Emmett iba al frente manejando. Les fui indicando cómo llegar. Rose se sorprendió bastante con el lugar, decía que no parecía una tienda de ropa convencional. No entendí eso pero no le pregunte. Tomo barias prendas de ropa y mando a sus hombres a probárselas.

—Siento lo de hace rato… —volví a decir cuando estábamos solas, ella se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones y me hizo señas para que la acompañara.

—Alice… la que lo lamenta soy yo… enserio… —su sonrisa era sincera por lo que me tranquilizo— no necesitaba ver todo eso para saber lo que realmente sienten uno por el otro… él es un idiota por no reconocer que te quiere pero no me voy a meter con él porque me caes bien… si no fuéramos a irnos hoy te ayudaría… aunque lo voy a hacer cuando nos vayamos…

—¿Qué tal? —Soren fue el primero en salir.

—Busca otra playera amor… —le hizo gesto a la que llevaba puesta.

—Sí, también pensaba eso… —el niño comenzó a caminar por el lugar viendo la ropa.

—Jamás había descubierto a Jasper con María en esas situaciones y eso es completamente nuevo para mí… yo conocí a Emmett desde que íbamos en la escuela y siempre estuvimos juntos… creo que ustedes estaban destinados desde el principio a estar juntos y ahora tienen que estarlo.

—¡Cariño buenas noticias! —Emmett salió del probador sin camisa y con el celular en la mano— tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones…

**Pv. Jasper**

No me había esperado lo que ella hizo y me alegre de que ella hubiera dado el primer paso y claro que iba a corresponderle, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, después pensaría en las consecuencias. Pero por desgracia mi prima intervino antes de que pudiera pasar algo más. Alice había salido sin voltearme a ver, no sabía cómo sentirme, estaba emocionado por lo que había pasado, frustrado por la intromisión de mi prima, decepcionado por la actitud de Alice al irse… todo era tan confuso.

Termine de bañarme y me arregle. Baje a tiempo para irnos a la lectura del testamento, llevamos la camioneta que habíamos rentado y Rose le pidió las llaves de su coche a Edward porque ella necesitaba ir a comprar algunas cosas antes de irnos.

La lectura fue breve porque Carlisle no contaba con muchas propiedades y más que nada tenía dinero que le dejaba a Esme para que siguiera viviendo cómodamente. La casa también se la dejaba a ella y el resto a Edward, para mí una pequeña parte de su dinero para ayudarme con mi consultorio.

Al regresar Emmett y Soren estaban viendo la televisión, cuando me vieron me saludaron los dos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿A que no sabes que paso? —pregunto Emmett burlonamente. ¿Rose ya le habría contado algo?

—¿Qué? —no estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que tramaban.

—Nos quedaremos unos días más… hay una nevada en Chicago y no podremos irnos hasta que mejore el clima…

Le asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi habitación para llamar a María. Ella me dijo que había llegado bien y que esperaba que estuviéramos pronto juntos. Yo comenzaba a dudar de eso.

En la comida fuimos al restaurante de Alice, donde Rose y yo le ayudamos a servirnos, porque el restaurante estaba lleno. Ellas se sentaron después de unos minutos con nosotros ya que la chica que les ayudaba había llamado a unas amigas y ambas estaban llevando bien el servicio.

La comida fue agradable y las miradas entre Alice y yo fueron escasas pero había veces que la sorprendía viéndome y ella me sorprendía viéndola. Al terminar solo Emmett y yo nos quedamos para ver un partido que estaban pasando por la televisión y había más personas viéndolo haciendo un buen ambiente.

Pasaron las horas y los litros de cerveza, nosotros tuvimos que hacerla de saca-borrachos porque las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas. Emmett se fue después de unas horas y yo me quede ahí. Unas horas después comenzaron a salir los demás clientes hasta que quedar solo yo y las dueñas del restaurante.

—Adelántense ustedes… al parecer tendré que llevarlo en su coche —me había estado haciendo el dormido por la última media hora.

—Ok… te esperamos en la casa de Esme para la cena…

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse y sentí que Alice acariciaba mi cabello apartando un poco de mi cara.

—Jasper… —su voz era suave y cariñosa— Jasper es hora de irse a casa… —me sacudió por el hombro.

—¿Qué? —pregunte fingiendo somnolencia.

—Tenemos que irnos… ya es hora de cerrar…

—Ok… —la deje ayudarme a levantar dejándole un poco de mi peso cobre ella. Ella trato de abrir la puerta pero puse mi mano para evitar que se abriera.

—¿Qué…? —no deje que terminara de hablar cuando junte nuestros labios. Eran tal cual los recordaba, cálidos y suaves. Busque a tientas el alambre de la persiana para bajarla.

Ella ya me había quitado la camisa que llevaba y la ayude a que me quitara la camiseta.

—Te deseo Alice… —hable con voz ronca.

**Pv. Alice**

—Yo también —comencé a acariciar su pecho que estaba ligeramente marcado pero demasiado sexy para su bien.

Él bajo las manos de mi cintura a mis piernas para levantarme a su altura, envolví las piernas en sus caderas. Aproveche que estaba caminando a la mesa para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera. Me puso sobre el extremo, el se alejo un poco de mi y quite mis brazos de alrededor de su cuello haciendo el camino de sus hombros al bello que salía de su pantalón jugueteando un poco con él. Soltó un gruñido sobre mis labios y no pude evitar reírme.

Volvió a atraerme hacia él y paso sus manos por mis hombros para acariciar mi espalda hasta encontrar el broche de mi sujetador siéndome liberada. El retiro la tela y contrario a lo que esperaba no hizo nada más que mirarme, sentí mis mejillas calentarse al sentir su mirada.

Paso dos dedos por en medio de mis pechos haciendo un lento recorrido a mi pantalón.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunte sonando un poco desesperada.

—Siéntate bien —hice lo que me dijo y me quito las bailarinas que llevaba, se levanto y agarro la cintura de mis pantalones— levanta las caderas… —nuevamente obedecí y él se deshizo del broche y bajo mis pantis junto con los pantalones, sentí el aire fresco en mi piel haciéndome sentir abierta y vulnerable.

—Maldición —lo mire a los ojos pero él estaba viéndome fijamente a mi entrepierna— eres hermosa —en ese momento él recorrió mi humedad.

Sentí los escalofríos recorrer mi columna vertebral—. Date prisa Jasper.

No dijo nada solo libero el botón y bajo la cremallera del pantalón liberando su increíble erección. La boca se me hizo agua y mi vagina estaba tan húmeda que podía sentir sus jugos deslizarse hacia abajo.

Me puso en la palma su miembro cuando lo tome la movió de arriba abajo en su imponente longitud

—¿Estás lista para que lo hagamos?

Extendió mis piernas más ampliamente y me empujo delicadamente para atrás. Haciendo arquear mi espalda alzando mis pechos hacia él. Lo que tomo como una invitación que acepto porque atrapo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a morder y succionar mientras que con su otra mano tomaba todo mi pecho y lo estrujaba.

—Si no entras dentro de mí ahora, voy a gritar —dije jadeante.

—Espero hacerte gritar… —sentí su caricia en mi muslo y se movió entre mis piernas, apenas pude contenerme de gritarle que se metiera dentro de mí.

Jasper restregó la cabeza de su miembro por mis resbaladizos labios de mi vagina torturando mi clítoris con lentas caricias circulares. Gemí con la increíble sensación no podía creer que estaba por llegar y él apenas y me había tocado, y aun mas cuando movió su punta hacia mi núcleo.

—Jasper, por favor… —ya no quería mas tortura, quería liberar esa sensación dentro de mí.

Escuche una suave risa e hizo que abriera los ojos, me había estado viendo a los ojos pero después me indico que viera lo que él, mi cuerpo vibró mientras miraba se introducía lentamente en mi, perdí la fuerza y me deje caer hacia atrás. En ese momento el estrecho su cadera duramente contra la mía clavándome su miembro profundamente.

Grite cuando un orgasmo me sacudió, fue tan rápido e inesperado que me robó el aliento. El se agacho para besarme duro y exigente mientras se apretaba contra mí sacando y llenándome acompasadamente. El beso hizo que las olas de mi orgasmo continuaran y mi núcleo contrayéndose alrededor de su longitud.

Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo durante el acto sexual, mordí el labio inferior de él mientras nos besábamos. Con tanto éxtasis solo alcanzaba a aferrarme a sus brazos sin querer despertar. Separo su boca de mí y fue besando mi barbilla en dirección a mi mandíbula.

—Te sientes tan bien así… envuelta alrededor de mi…

Ya no pensaba nada coherente, solo me concentraba en las sensaciones que Jasper me hacía sentir. Acaricie su pecho aun cuando nuestras respiraciones parecían una sola y la agitación nos volvía.

—Más Jasper… lo necesito duro…

Su suave risa inundo mis sentidos, acaricio mi cabello pasando por mis hombros su sensual caricia que se prolongo hasta mis rodillas. Engancho sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas, separándolas a un más permitiendo penetrarme más profundamente. Aun cuando creía que ya no se podía. Volvió a empujar y yo arquee mis caderas para encontrarme con él.

—Más rápido —exigí.

—Acaricia tus pechos mientras te tomo… —los golpes de él aumentaron y apenas pude pensar con las placenteras sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Jasper se hicieron de un azul más profundo mientras me observaba dándole un aspecto más oscuro y más sexy que nunca.

Volví a gemir con mis pechos en las manos, me sentía cerca. Y por la expresión de Jasper podría jurar que se estaba conteniendo.

—¡Más duro! —exigí entre sus embestidas.

—A tus órdenes —esa risa melodiosa me envolvió nuevamente. El se introdujo más duro, más rápido que puse los ojos en blanco y me detuve de acariciarme— ¡Sí, Jasper así! —apreté mis tobillos a él y su mirada me atrapo, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar— Me voy a correr —dije al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía ese calor en las mejillas— Oh, Dios. Me voy a correr _otra vez_ —sus movimientos no habían cesado, sus gruñidos no opacaban mis gemidos ronroneados— Córrete para mí —le pedí.

—Ahora mismo.

Un grito desgarrado salió de mí, mi cuerpo se sacudía y se retorcía por las sensaciones. Jasper siguió empujando mientras me contraía alrededor de él. Con un grito ronco él llego con fuertes sacudidas de sus caderas contra mí. Aun así siguió bombeando dentro y fuera prologando nuestro clímax. Cuando el ultimo fragmento de su orgasmo llego, Jasper bajo mis piernas de donde las había sujetado. Me hice a un lado en la mesa y lo atraje a mí volviendo a reclamar sus labios. Y poco después me abrace a él cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Volví a abrir los ojos un tiempo después y Jasper no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—Tenemos que irnos pequeña… —su voz era cariñosa.

—¿No estabas ebrio? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Jamás… —negó con la cabeza— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? —preguntó mirándome con incertidumbre.

—No… —le volvió el color al rostro— ¿Y tú? —no tenía pensado preguntar eso pero la pregunta salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Nunca… —volvió a besarme y me ayudo a levantarme. Me arregle la ropa rápidamente mientras Jasper limpiaba la mesa que había quedado manchada de sudor.

Le di las llaves del coche al salir del restaurante, cerré bien el lugar antes de subir al coche. Jasper tenía una sonrisa en su cara que me contagio. Aparco afuera de la casa de Esme y me beso antes de salir, tomo mi mano todo el camino hasta que abrieron las pertas y me soltó, haciéndome parecer extraña esa actitud.

Cenamos algo ligero antes de irse cada quien a su respectiva casa. La familia de Rose se fueron a la mía junto con mi hija yo me quede un poco más porque Renée no quería dejar de hablar con Bella. Mi hermana no dejaba de culparme por la muerte de Charlie pero yo ya lo había dejado en el pasado y seguía con mi vida.

—Veo que Bella y tu están muy distantes —Jasper vino hacerme platica en la sala.

—Sí, y por extraño que parezca no es por Edward —reí burlonamente antes de que me lo recordara.

—Recuerdo como te ponías cuando él te alejaba de tu hermana… pero eh visto que te llevas mejor con él.

—Bella no deja de culparme por la muerte de Charlie… —me levante y camine a la entrada para que no pudieran escucharnos más.

—Pero tú no estabas… —llego al pórtico conmigo.

—Por eso… ella vio lo mucho que se esforzó por tratar de encontrarme… cree que se exigió demasiado y se olvidaba de cuidarse a el mismo —comenzaron a salírseme las lágrimas.

—¿Y eso te lo dijo ella? —pregunto Jasper burlonamente atrayéndome a él para abrazarme.

—Se lo dijo a Renée… —me apreté contra él.

—Ella lo superara… —me aseguro apretándome contra él y después tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

—Llevo ocho años esperando eso… pero ya no lo espero más… —él me seco las lágrimas con los pulgares.

El se acerco a mí para besarme pero lo detuve.

—Jasper… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —lo mire a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que decían.

—Solo sé que no quiero volver a Chicago… —él no mentía, lo veía en sus ojos… siempre sabía cuando el mentía.

—¿Eso es…? —pregunte indignada.

—Alice yo…

—Ok… no me esperaba nada más cuando lo hicimos… —notaba que eso le había lastimado pero el ya había dicho que no quería nada más. Vi como abría la boca para protestar pero unos gritos nos distrajeron.

—Ella no está aquí… ¿Cómo quiere que se lo explique señor? —los gritos de Emmett se escucharon.

—¡Alice!

Escuche _la_ voz… _esa _voz…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Muajajaja! ****Cuando todas pensaban que las cosas con Jasper tal vez podían funcionar… quien creen que sea?**

**Para las que no se imaginaban a Jasper en esas situaciones con Alice… siento destruir esa inocente imagen que tienen de ellos… pero me encanto… me pase tres noches tratando de que quedara el Lemmon así que espero haya cumplido con sus exceptivas…**

**Para el próximo capítulo si me tendrán que esperar porque apenas voy cinco hojas y no es nada de lo que será… así que espero que se pongan generosas con los reviews y me animen a escribir…**

**Y les dejo un adelantito de lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo para animarlas… además de que por fin sabrán que paso con el que no debe ser nombrado ñ_ñ**

—_¿Quién es ese de haya? —señalo Jasper discretamente con la botella de cerveza._

—_No lo sé… cuando llegue ya estaba aquí… —contestó Clare._

—_Se llama James… —dijo la otra chica que apenas había comenzado a trabajar ahí, con un encogimiento de hombros._

_Jasper abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. No se esperaba que él regresara después de que Alice había dicho que lo suyo no había funcionado._

**Como les quedo el ojo?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	9. Chapter 9

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**- Capitulo 9 -**

**Pv. Alice**

Esa voz… me hacía volver en el tiempo.

Esas veces en las que me despertaba abruptamente y me hacia salir de la cama para prepararle el desayuno, para ir a comprarle sus caprichos o simplemente para pasarle papel al baño. En las veces que me había gritado por solo saber hacer huevo.

No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta esa mañana…

Había estado haciendo tiempo dentro del baño pensando en las formas de poderle decir a James lo que pasaba. Así que finalmente salí con la prueba en la mano.

James seguía en la sala viendo la televisión, no me había volteado a ver cuando me pare en el marco de la entrada. Llame su atención con un carraspeado de garganta y el volteo a verme fastidiado. Esa no era la misma que cuando me miraba traviesamente pero al igual que esa me dejaba sin habla pero la reacción en mí ahora era terror.

—E… estoy… —apreté mis manos más a la prueba para darme valor— estoy embarazada —salió como un pequeño susurro a pesar de que me arme de valor lo mas que pude.

El primero abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero después entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es broma verdad? —su mirada gélida hizo romperme el corazón.

—No James, no es broma… —contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirme— se que no planeamos esto y…

—Lo abortaras…

—¿Qué? —pregunte abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

—No tenemos dinero para mantenerlo… nos costara más barato el aborto que mantenerlo.

—No, yo lo quiero tener… —instintivamente puse mis manos sobre mi vientre. Él se levantó rápidamente del sillón y llego enfrente de mí.

—Me importa un comino lo que quieras —me tomo por la nuca— yo estoy encerrado en esta casa por tu culpa…

—Yo no te pedí que robaras ese banco —lo interrumpí.

—No pero me orillaste a hacerlo… ¿de dónde demonios iba a sacar dinero para mantenerte después de que mis padres nos corrieran de la casa?

—Todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras dicho que solo querías tener sexo…

—Pero lo disfrutabas… —se acerco a mí pero gire mi cara para evitar que me besara.

—Eso era hasta descubrir el patán que eres… —trate de soltarme pero él me apretó con más fuerza— suéltame me lastimas.

Y me soltó… no sin antes aventarme contra la pared. Haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

**Pv. Jasper**

Claro que no quería volver a Chicago porque quería quedarme con ella, pero haya tenía mi vida que extrañamente volvía a ser ella, y no la dejaría después de lo que había hecho con ella esta noche.

Me había dado cuenta de que aun estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de todo este tiempo que había pasado pero ahora había más que ese inocente sentimiento de pequeño, ahora estaba seguro de que la deseaba inmensamente y que no podría olvidarla si me llegara a ir sin ella.

Estaba por decirle eso mismo que sentía cuando Emmett grito molesto a alguien que estaba buscando a Alice, pero ella se tensó en mis brazos cuando escucho que alguien gritaba.

—Ay no… —hablo bajo y se encogió detrás de los arbustos que estaban junto a los escalones de la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte extrañado.

—Se que estas ahí Alice… sal inmediatamente… —Alice trataba de mirar sobre los arbustos pero temía ser vista porque volvía a encogerse.

—Jasper —volteo a verme desesperada— llama a la policía… —ella volvió a tratar de ver. Tome mi celular y marque 911

—Señor, le repito que ella no está aquí y le sugiero que se vaya y regrese cuando este más tranquilo —me estire un poco y vi a mi prima tratando de calmar a Emmett interponiéndose entre ellos.

—¿Emergencias? —atendieron.

—Sí, necesito que manden una patrulla a Fern Hill RD número 12, ay un tipo afuera que esta gritándole a unas personas de la casa… el parece estar en estado de ebriedad.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer —contesto desde el otro lado de la línea y colgó.

—Dígale que vendré a verla… —el tipo se retiro de la casa.

Alice se quedo ahí temblando y no precisamente por el frio. La tome entre mis brazos y ella comenzó a llorar. Acaricie su espalda para reconfortarla pero dejo de llorar cuando vio las luces rojas y azules.

—Ve adentro Jasper —dijo Alice alejándose de mí.

—No Alice, voy…

—Jasper… no voy a discutir sobre esto… entra y dile a Renée que salga.

Ella se alejo corriendo a la patrulla, sabía que era terca así que hice caso a lo que me pidió y fui a decirle a Renée lo que Alice me había dicho. Renée al parecer no había oído los gritos del tipo pero cuando se lo conté ella salió corriendo dejando a Bella ahí en la mesa.

—Bueno… nuevamente se queda con toda la atención… —me sorprendió escuchar eso de ella.

—CARAJO BELLA, ALICE NO ESTÁ TRATANDO DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN —Edward le habló fuerte cosa que también me sorprendió.

—Alice sufre más la pérdida de Charlie porque no pudo estar con él… y tú no ayudas mucho con ese sentimiento.

—Charlie… —Bella estaba por protestar cuando la patrulla pasó frente a la casa, entonces ella se levanto y salió corriendo.

—Siento que hayas visto eso —dijo Edward volviendo a la cocina.

—No te preocupes… comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor era encerrar a las tres en la misma habitación para que hablen y esperar que no se maten… —él se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Sabes bien como paso todo? —pregunto Edward molesto.

—No, Alice no me ha querido contar.

—A Charlie lo mato James… nadie tuvo el valor de decírselo a Renée y mucho menos a Alice… —eso me dejo perturbado y con una sensación de vértigo que tuve que sentarme.

—Supongo que Bella lo sabe…

—Sí, pero ella tampoco tiene el valor de decírselo… —Edward se entristeció.

No le dije nada solo pase a su lado palmeando su hombro. Entre a mi cuarto y vi por la ventana. Ya no había nadie afuera.

Me quede pensando en lo que Edward me había dicho durante toda la noche y no les voy a mentir… soñé que Renée se enteraba y corría a Alice de la casa.

**Pv. Alice**

Le dije a Jasper que fuera a buscar a Renée mientras yo corría a donde se había estacionado la patrulla.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el oficial al bajarse de la patrulla.

—James Hawthorne…

No sabía cómo decirle… o más bien dicho no sabía cómo es que él había podido venir a verme.

Después de que desperté sentí mi cuerpo adolorido y cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba llena de sangre. Como pude me levante y salí de la casa, la vecina me vio y llamo a una ambulancia. Él me había golpeado mientras estaba inconsciente. En el hospital me dijeron que solo necesitaba descanso para recuperarme pero que mi bebé no había salido perjudicado.

Cuando volví a despertar un agente del FBI estaba esperando a que despertara. Fue cuando me decidí a contarles todo lo que había pasado y donde podían encontrar a ese canalla. Lo arrestaron y a mí con él. Él había sido sentenciado a ochenta años de cárcel porque habían encontrado a más personas muertas a causa de él. Mientras que a mí sólo habían sido cinco años porque solamente sabía de lo del robo del banco pero alcense a salir bajo fianza. Renée había gastado el dinero del seguro de Charlie para pagarla y con lo que sobro compramos el restaurante que hasta la fecha atendíamos.

—Él estaba… cumpliendo una condena… de ochenta años… el vino —me había puesto a temblar. El oficial me dijo que me tranquilizara y comenzó a hablar a la radio.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Renée llegando a donde estaba platicando con el policía. Voltee a verla y alcance a ver a Rose que jalaba a Emmett dentro. Su hijo estaba en la entrada y suspire aliviada de que no se hubiera levantado mi hija.

—Al parecer hubo una fuga en la cárcel en la que él estaba por desgracia escaparon unos catorce reos entre ellos James Hawthorne… un compañero vendrá a vigilar su casa esta noche por si se vuelve a aparecer.

—Tengo una hija pequeña… no quiero asustarla… —dije angustiada.

—No podemos dejarla desprotegida en estos casos… pensaremos en algo mañana… mientras tanto descansen… él llegara en unos minutos.

—Gracias oficial.

**Pv. Jasper**

A la mañana siguiente me levante porque no podía dormir más. Todo ese asunto me tenía la cabeza hecha nudo. Pensaba en las consecuentes que traería esa noticia para la familia de Alice y sinceramente no era nada alentador.

Después de desayunar fui al restaurante de Alice para ver cómo estaban porque no habían estado en la casa como había esperado.

Al entrar no pude evitar mirar a la mesa en la que Alice y yo habíamos compartido un grandioso momento solo hacia unas cuantas horas. Para mi sorpresa en esa mesa estaba sentado un tipo rubio de complexión fuerte pero no tanto como Emmett, de ojos verdes expresivos, se me quedo viendo fijamente hasta que una chica, Clare me parece, se atravesó.

—Ah señor Jasper… —la chica me saludo— siéntese ahorita lo atiendo.

Le asentí con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa mientras iba a la barra. Otra chica más estaba ahí atendiendo.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —pregunto al sentarme.

—Una cerveza… —volví a mirar de reojo al tipo pero ya no me miraba lo que tranquilizo un poco. La chica puso la cerveza destapada en la barra— ¿Y Alice? —pregunte a Clare que ya se había acercado.

—En la cocina… ¿Quiere que le hable? —pregunto señalando con el pulgar indecisa.

—No, está bien… ¿Quién es ese de haya? —señale discretamente con la botella de cerveza.

—No lo sé… cuando llegué ya estaba aquí… —contestó la chica.

—Se llama James… —dijo la otra chica que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. No me esperaba que regresara después de que Alice me había dicho que lo suyo no había funcionado.

Entonces Alice salió de la cocina y fue directamente a la mesa de James, coloco un par de platos frente a él al mismo tiempo de que hablaban después ella se dio la vuelta pero no me gusto la forma en la que él la miraba, si se suponía que lo suyo no había funcionado por qué la miraba de esa manera, la deseaba e incluso había algo más que no podía descifrar. Ella se dio la vuelta y entonces por fin se percato que yo estaba ahí.

—Jasper —sonrió pero repentinamente volteo a ver a James de reojo y volvió a mirarme.

—Hola Alice —dije un poco frio.

—¿Sucede algo? —su mirada de incertidumbre repentinamente parecía tan falsa que no soporte verla.

—Me voy… —le dije sacando un billete de mi cartera para pagar la cerveza.

—¿Qué? —no la voltee a ver.

—Me voy… —no podía pensar en algo coherente que decirle en ese momento— me llamaron de mi trabajo… surgió una emergencia…

—Ah… —la mire por fin a los ojos, estaban tristes y comenzaban a cristalizarse. No hacía falta haberla visto, su voz lo decía todo.

—Discúlpame… —pase de largo sin una despedida adecuada pero estaba indignado.

No sólo por el hecho de que James estaba en la cafetería como si nada hubiera pasado. Dios tampoco podía decirle nada acerca de la verdadera causa de la muerte de Charlie a Alice y mucho menos podía hacer mención de algo a él porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

—¿Cómo esta Alice? —preguntó Rose cuando llegue a la casa.

—Bien… —dije mordazmente.

—Supe que hay un policía vigilándolas… —dijo Esme repentinamente.

—Sí, probablemente —dije pasando de largo a mi cuarto.

Entonces James era un policía. Y seguramente él le había disparado a Charlie por accidente. Bien pues ahora sabía que Alice estaba en buenas manos y que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Arregle mis maletas rápidamente y baje. Por suerte mi prima y los chicos habían salido así que sólo tuve que despedirme de Esme y les deje un recado. Había tenido que irme de emergencia y los vería cuando volvieran a Chicago.

El taxi me llevo a Seattle de donde tome un vuelo a Saint Louis que era lo más cerca que podía llegar con el clima, ahí tomaría un autobús a Chicago o esperaría dependiendo del clima.

**Pv. Alice**

No entendía la actitud de Jasper. Habíamos compartido una buena noche hasta el momento en el que había aparecido James. Y ciertamente ahora tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme que estar pensando en las actitudes de Jasper.

Según el policía que vino a ver, James había escapado de la cárcel y podría venir a buscarnos en cualquier momento.

—¿Ese chico es de confiar? —pregunto el oficial en cubierto que estaba vigilándonos esa mañana.

—Sí, pero ya se va de aquí… —me limpie las lágrimas que se habían logrado escapar.

—Bueno… estaré vigilando… —me sonrió amistosamente y regreso a la mesa.

El resto de la mañana pasó como si nada entre clientes y amigos no se sintió el tiempo.

—¿Eres el amigo de mi mami del que tanto habla? —pregunto mi hija en a la hora de la comida.

—No lo creo pequeña… apenas conocí hoy a tu mami… —le contesto el oficial amablemente.

—Ah… —la pequeña agacho la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

—Es raro que se llame igual que el otro James —dijo Renée pensativamente pero su cara me hizo reír.

—Sí, lo sé… pero más raro aun es que los dos se dedican a cosas completamente diferentes…

—Mejor cambiemos de tema —pidió el oficial.

—Lo siento… —me disculpe con él. Cambie de tema al hecho de que él era nuevo en la comandancia y como nadie lo conocía fue asignado a esta misión. Le recomenzamos unos buenos lugares a los que podría ir en su día libre o por las noches cuando ya no estuviera de guardia.

**Pv. Jasper **

Por suerte para cuando llegue a la terminal de autobuses de Saint Louis saldría un autobús en cuestión de minutos así que después de tres horas de camino llegue a Chicago. Tome un taxi para llegar al departamento que compartía con María.

Al entrar a su cuarto no me esperaba lo que vi.

—Sabía que vendrías —María estaba sobre la cama con un babydoll negro sin ropa interior porque podía ver a la perfección su excitación.

—¿Cómo…? —la verdad es que no podía hablar bien porque mi mente ya comenzaba a trabajar en eso.

—Como tenias apagado tú celular marque a la casa de Esme —mientras hablaba caminó sobre la cama felinamente— ella me dijo que ya te habías venido… así que supe que llegarías hoy pero no sabía a qué hora…

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —deje las cosas de lado y me acerque a ella rápidamente.

**Pv. Alice**

Los días de vacaciones de los McCarty habían terminado porque el clima en Chicago había mejorado.

Mi hija no quería dejar ir a Soren pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Ellos tenían su vida haya y él no podía cambiarla solo por ella.

—No te llamó Jasper ¿Cierto? —preguntó Rose al despedirse.

—No… y la verdad no espero que lo haga… —no estaba triste sino mas bien desilusionada de él.

—Cuando lleguemos me va a escuchar… —me apretó fuertemente.

—No Rose… no esperaba nada de él…

—Alice te quiero mucho y no me malentiendas pero no es por ti… sino por él…

—Oh… —la verdad no supe muy bien a lo que se refería así que no pude contestarle adecuadamente.

Las despedidas siguieron hasta que por fin no pudieron aplazarlo más. Sentí un deja-bu al ver a mi hija limpiándose los ojos mientras la camioneta se alejaba. La verdad es que ya sabía lo que ella sentía pero no podía decirle nada más que tuviera esperanza de que él volvería por ella.

Tal vez con ella las cosas fueran completamente diferentes que como lo fueron conmigo y Jasper en su tiempo. Que claro no llego a nada pero es un bonito recuerdo que hasta la fecha no puedo olvidar.

**oOo**

James había vuelto en algunas ocasiones pero los policías jamás lograban detenerlo, lo que me dejaba muy tensa por las noches y había ocasiones en las que caía cansada antes de poder darme cuenta porque jamás podía cerrar los ojos tranquilamente.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo, fuimos al restaurante cuidadas por el oficial James y las chicas llegaron poco después. Así pasó hasta la hora de cerrar, las chicas fueron las primeras en irse y nosotras nos quedamos haciendo inventario para poder encargar más comestibles.

Pasamos un par de horas hasta que pudimos terminar. Las tres íbamos hablando de lo que haríamos al llegar pero repentinamente al salir del pasillo a donde estaba la barra vi al oficial James que estaba apuntando con su arma a la puerta.

—¡Que se detenga! —dijo con voz firme.

—¿Qué pasa mami? —preguntó mi hija en voz baja.

—Nada pequeña… —voltee a ver a mi mamá— vayan a la cocina —Renée parecía que iba a negarse pero la mire con advertencia y ella jalo a la pequeña. Pero en ese momento los disparos comenzaron.

Voltee a ver al oficial y se estaba resguardando en los sillones de una mesa. No podía hablar y mucho menos gritarle al oficial así que salí del shock corrí a la cocina y Diandra estaba abrazando fuertemente a Renée.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —tome las llaves de la camioneta que teníamos a disposición del restaurante.

Mientras encendía el coche Renée tomaba el teléfono para avisar al jefe de la policía lo que pasaba.

—Espera… —me di cuenta de algo que obviamente ya sabía pero no recordaba— no podemos salir… tendremos que pasar por enfrente del restaurante… —volví a apagar la camioneta.

—El bosque es muy peligroso —dijo Renée cuando colgó el teléfono.

—Iremos en la orilla o de donde veamos la carretera…

—Exacto irán…

—¿De qué hablas? —claro que entendí la indirecta de que solo nosotras dos iríamos.

—Váyanse ustedes… Bella las ayudara… yo lo distraeré.

—¿Qué? No, no mamá… nos vamos las tres sino no vamos nadie…

—No seas estúpida Alice… ese tipo es peligroso…

—Pero mamá…

—Vamos apresúrense antes de que pueda alcanzarlas… —me puso su mirada de "no vayas a discutir y haz lo que te digo".

Me acerque a abrazarla y baje del coche llamando a mi hija. Ella se demoro un poco para despedirse de Renée y ambas nos internamos al bosque, me detuve un momento para voltear a verla pero ella ya había arrancado así que volví a tomar la mano de mi hija y fue cuando vi que ella traía mi bolsa.

—¿Y esa? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Mami Renée me la dio… dijo que la podíamos necesitar… —le asentí con la cabeza y la guie entre los árboles para alejarnos de ahí lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no nos seguían.

—Oye mami… ¿Por qué James tenía una pistola? —preguntó sin levantar la vista ya que no podíamos distraernos porque el suelo estaba muy húmedo.

Me detuve después de pensar que decirle y ciertamente había llegado el momento de decirle todo.

**Pv. Jasper**

Los días habían pasado y ahora me sentía diferente. Si bien las cosas con Alice no habían podido ser desde que éramos pequeños y solo unas vacaciones fortuitas nos habían encontrado ahora sabía que solo había sido eso y que lo nuestro tal vez pudiera ser en otra vida.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mi prima Rose terminando de acomodarme la corbata.

—Sí… digo solo es cuestión de hacerlo oficial… —ella apretó la mandíbula y me dio un manotazo en el pecho.

—Esas cosas no se toman a la ligera… no sabes si te aceptara.

—Hablas como si fuera a casarme… tranquila… solo es una entrevista para que me den un préstamo para mi consultorio…

—Lo sé… es que estoy nerviosa… no lo arruines… tengo muchos planes para ese lugar… vi unas sillas para la sala de espera que son muy cómodas… un diván perfecto para tus pacientes y qué decir de los escritorios —hablaba emocionada mientras revisaba cada detalle de mi vestimenta.

—Deberías de ir tú en mí lugar… —bromee. Ella parecía que me iba a tomar la palabra— solo bromeo… —le advertí.

Estaba por contestar cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

—Tu amuleto de buena suerte llego —dijo mi prima emocionada y salió corriendo del cuarto.

La seguí con curiosidad y alcance a escuchar que le gritaba a Soren que no abriera. Cuando aparecí al pie de la escalera ella ya había llegado a la puerta.

—Hola —escuche esa voz.

—Llegan justo a tiempo… —mi prima abrió la puerta de par a par y ahí estaba Alice junto a su hija.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Jajajaja… ¿Qué apoco pensaron que se iba a casar con María? Sí, esa era mi intención.**

**La verdad es que quería dejarlas en la parte en la que James llega y ataca al oficial James pero como las hice y las voy a hacer esperar otro poco les deje un poco mas…**

**Jajaja que enredo con estos hombres de mismo nombre no? Bueno… ese era el punto…**

**¿Quieren adelanto?**

**Dejen reviewcitos! **

**¿Qué pasara en nuestro último capítulo de Amor de verano? Imagínenselo como fracciones de escenas diferentes.**

—Alice que sorpresa —dice Jasper realmente sorprendido bajando las escaleras a saludar a su amiga.

.

—¿Qué paso con James? —preguntó Jasper recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

.

—¿Y María? —pregunto Alice en la entrada del cuarto en el que se iba a quedar.

.

—Quédense aquí —Jasper detuvo a Alice que se acercaba a la ventana.

**Sé que no es mucho pero echen a volar su imaginación y conecten escenas y situaciones.**

**Así que las espero en el capítulo final. **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**PD.: ahora si van a tener que esperar porque me acabo de comprar mi libro de ETERNA de Guillermo del Toro y me voy a enfocar en leerlo porque es el último y no pienso esperar más para terminar de leer la trilogía!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas!**

**Oigan saben qué? No sé si muchas se dieron cuenta de algo cuando leyeron el lemmon del capítulo ocho, y es que ocurrió una barbaridad… les juro que no lo tenía planeado y simplemente ocurrió… ¿Qué de que estoy hablando? Pues esperémoslo más a delante y descubrir las consecuencias de mi olvido… dios… aun no puedo creer que se me hubiera olvidado xD**

**Y antes de que comiencen a leer abran otra pestaña y busquen en YOUTUBE la canción de SIMPLE PLAN – SUMMER PARADISE y dejen que cargue para cuando la canción comience.**

**¿Recuerdan que este es el ultimo capitulo? ****Pues entonces… Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 10: - Felices -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Realmente no me esperaba que Alice viniera a Chicago pero era un gusto tenerla con nosotros.

—Alice que sorpresa —dije realmente sorprendido bajando las escaleras a saludar a Alice.

—Pues ya ves… decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones… —ella sonrió ampliamente y se dejo abrazar por mí, la solté y fui a saludar a su pequeña que también se dejo abrazar.

—Que bueno… ¿Y donde se van a quedar? —pregunte parándome junto a Alice.

—Este…

—Aquí… —respondió mi prima.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos.

—Está bien…

Rose me mandó a terminar de arreglarme después de haber saludado a Alice, notaba que se hallaba incomoda, pero qué podía hacer si ella había vuelto con James. Ahora lo nuestro se volvía cada vez más imposible.

Pero que digo, tal vez ella jamás pensó en un "lo nuestro" y era yo el único que pensaba así.

**Pv. Alice**

Parecía extraño que me apareciera así como si nada en su casa pero era necesario que fuera a algún lugar en el que no supieran de mí. Y créanme que pensé en ir a casa de Edward y Bella pero después de pensarlo bien, mejor llame a Rose a decirle que había cambiado de opinión y quería que me ayudara con su primo.

Sabía que era malo mentirles pero qué otra excusa podía poner para que fuera a Chicago, sin contarles la verdad claro.

Pero me sorprendió la reacción de Jasper al verme, después de cómo se despidió de mí en Forks, lo único que me esperaba era más hostilidad de su parte pero no hubo tal. Al contrario fue muy amable al recibirme y decirme donde me podía quedar antes de irse.

No pregunte a donde se dirigía pero le desee suerte cuando Rose lo hizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte? —pregunto Rose ansiosa.

—Solo unos días… no quiero que Diandra pierda días de clases… —en ese momento voltee a ver a mi hija y ella estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras le volvía a explicar a Soren algo de matemáticas.

—Pues no creo que le vayan a hacer falta —se rio de su hijo.

No le respondí nada solo le devolví la sonrisa para disculparme con ella y pedirle su teléfono para hablar con Renée. Ella me dijo que seguían buscando a James porque le habían perdido la pista en Shuwah, se preocupo de que fuera a encontrarnos pero le dije que no estaba con Bella, que había venido a Chicago para no ponerlos en peligro, ella me felicito por mi brillante idea así que tendría que llamar a Bella para decirle que tuviera cuidado por si el aparecía.

Pasaron un par de horas y Rose tuvo que irse porque Emmett llegaría a casa y no había hecho la comida, estaba por preguntarle sí María no se enojaría de que me quedara en la casa pero ella no me dejo preguntar y salieron los dos casi corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunte a mi hija que se había quedado parada a mi lado después de que los dos salieran.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ver la televisión? —pregunto con un gesto.

—¿No preferirías una ducha? —sus ojos se abrieron ilusionados.

—Lo bueno que pasamos a comprar algo de ropa… pido el primer turno —salió corriendo con la maleta en la mano, la seguí sólo para jugar con ella, claro que le gané pero la deje pasar primero. Ella no había visto donde nos quedaríamos por eso le gane.

—¿Cuál crees que sea el cuarto de Jasper? —vi la mirada maliciosa de mi hija cuando estaba por bajar a tomar un poco de agua.

—¿Qué más da? No, nos vamos a poner a merodear por toda la casa…

—Oh vamos mamá… ¿no te da curiosidad ver como es la habitación del chico que fue tu primer amor?

—Ay… ¿Por qué te conté esa parte también? —me queje mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Porque me quieres… —hizo un gesto gracioso a lo que yo encogí mis hombros.

—Eso es lo que tú dices… —claro que no pude evitar reírme y contagiarla.

—Es bueno escucharlas reír… —escuchamos la voz de Jasper y dejamos de reírnos para voltear a verlo— esta casa en ocasiones llega a ser deprimente pero sus risas le dan vida…

—Gracias —dijo mi hija sonriendo apenada, volteo a verme y levanto las cejas antes de entrar al cuarto rápidamente.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunte caminando al pie de la escalera donde él estaba.

—Me fue bien… —acepte esa respuesta y asentí, pero su respuesta no concordaba con la emoción que proyectaba. Entonces tome aire y volví a preguntar.

—¿Nada mas bien? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Me aceptaron el préstamo… —grito emocionado y me elevo por el aire, grite de la sorpresa pero termine riéndome por la sensación.

—Felicidades —le dije cuando me dejo en el suelo.

—Gracias… iremos a celebrar… así que las espero en media hora para ir a casa de Rose y anunciarle las buenas nuevas.

—Seguro… —él besó mi mejilla antes de darse vuelta y entrar en el cuarto al otro lado del pasillo.

Cerró la puerta y una interrogante cruzo por mi mente. ¿Por qué me había dado un beso en la mejilla?

_**My heart is sinking **_**(Mi corazón se hunde)**

_**As I'm lifting up **_**(Mientras me levanto)**

_**Above the clouds away from you**_** (Sobre las nubes lejos de tí)**

_**And I can't believe I'm leaving**_** (Y no puedo creer que me estoy yendo)**

_**Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do**_** (Oh, no sé qué haré)**

Con esa interrogante me gire dispuesta para ir al cuarto donde mi hija se estaba bañando pero mi mirada fue a dar al cuarto que estaba frente a las escaleras justamente a mitad de pasillo. ¿De quién sería ese cuarto? No me atreví a abrirlo pero la espinita de la duda seguía en mí cuando llegue al cuarto.

—No tengo que ponerme —dijo mi hija caótica.

—Primero deberías de bañarte antes de ponerte así… —entonces caí en cuenta de algo— ¿Nos estabas espiando? —le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—Poquito —hizo una seña juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—No te eduque para que fueras chismosita… —me acerque a ella y la ataque haciéndole cosquillas.

—Lo… sien… siento… —dijo entre risas.

—Y espero que no se vuelva a repetir —la deje tumbada en la cama y corrí al baño.

—Oye no… me tocaba a mi… —se quejo mi hija desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad… —le grite.

—Diablos… —la escuche maldecir, me aleje de la puerta y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué dijiste? —ella sonrió con arrepentimiento y comenzó a correr.

—No huyas pequeña cobarde… —le hable cuando salió del cuarto.

La perseguí por el pasillo pero entonces bajo las escaleras corriendo y en lugar de corretearla me detuve esperando a que no se cayera y cuando bajó bien volví a correr, pero no sé como pise y termine tropezándome los últimos dos escalones.

—Mami —escuche el grito alarmado de mi pequeña.

—Esto es lo que le pasa a mami cuando maldices… —voltee a verla pero su cara estaba llena de preocupación— tranquila estoy bien… —trate de levantarme pero algo andaba mal con mi pie.

—¿Estás bien? —escuche la voz de Jasper preocupada.

—Sí, solo me duele… —voltee a verlo y solo estaba con un pans a la cadera pero sin playera— mi pie… —mi mirada paso de su cara a lo largo de su formado pecho— un poco…

—Déjame ayudarte… —me gire para que me ayudara a levantar pero no ocurrió eso sino que me cargo.

—Es bueno que no haya crecido mucho… —bromee para tratar de borrarle ese gesto de preocupación de la cara.

—Cargabas muchas cosas pesadas… ¿Cómo ibas a crecer así? —hizo un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa.

_**But someday **_**(Pero algún día)**

**I will find my way back (Encontraré mi camino de regreso)**

_**To where your name**_** (A donde tú nombre)**

_**Is written in the sand**_** (Está escrito en la arena)**

Tomó mi pie y comenzó a revisarlo con cuidado, y se detenía cuando hacia un gesto de dolor.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—Sólo necesitare algunas pastillas para el dolor y ya… no hay necesidad de…

—No te preocupes… yo pagare…

—Pero eso es lo que no quiero… ya bastante haces con recibirnos en tu casa como para que también tengas que cargar con esto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y tomo aire.

—Bien… me lo pagaras cuando puedas pero no puedes negarte a ver a un doctor.

—Está bien —termine accediendo al trato.

Él volvió a cargarme y me sentí tan pequeña entre sus brazos pero a la vez tan protegida que recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Me dejo con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y después le abrió la puerta a mi hija y le ayudó con el cinturón de seguridad. No tardamos mucho cuando llegamos al hospital al área de emergencia porque ya no había consultas.

Relate lo sucedido al doctor y él me hizo algunas pruebas y solo vendó mi pie para después recetarme algunas pastillas para el dolor. Jasper volvió a cargarme de regreso al coche.

—Que buena excusa para no ir a festejar… —dijo bromeando— pero aun así iremos a casa de mi prima, ella nos espera con la cena.

—Ya no correremos por la casa mami… —sentí la mano de mi hija en el hombro.

—¿Así que estaban jugando? —su mirada severa me hizo reír.

—Lo siento… para la próxima te invitaremos…

—Sí, lo harán… —me dijo como advertencia y eso se me hizo gracioso.

Él tomo mi mano mientras conducía. Sabía que eso estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien que no lo aparte de mí.

_**Cause I remember every sunset**_** (Porque recuerdo cada puesta de sol)**

_**I remember every word you said**_** (Recuerdo cada palabra que dijiste)**

_**We were never gonna say goodbye**_** (Nunca diríamos adiós)**

_**Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta **_**(Dí la-ta-ta-ta-ta)**

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto Emmett en la puerta.

—Mamá me correteaba para darme una tundra por maldecir y por no fijarse donde pisa se terminó cayendo de las escaleras.

—Bien hecho pequeña —le tendió la mano a mi hija para que las chocaran.

—¿Nos vas a dejar pasar? —pregunto Jasper fingiendo que pesaba.

—Préstamela —estaba por protestar cuando repentinamente Emmett me alejo de los brazos de Jasper.

—¿Qué pasó? —Rose hizo la misma pregunta que su esposo.

—Se cayó jugando en las escaleras —esta vez fue Emmett quien habló.

—Siéntala aquí… —Rose se movió rápido y alejó la silla para que me dejara ahí.

—Buena esa… —ella me habló al oído.

—No lo provoque —articule con los labios para que nadie me escuchara. Ella negó con la cabeza pero no estaba segura si me había oído o negaba por otra cosa.

Antes de sentarnos a comer Jasper anunció su noticia y Rose corrió a abrazar a su primo mientras decía cosas sobre escritorios y sillas de espera. Emmett lo felicitó y bromeó un poco con él.

La cena estuvo deliciosa pero me sentí mal por no poderles ayudar y dejar a Rose con todo porque los chicos se fueron a ver la televisión. Pero por suerte mi hija fue de ayuda, tal y como Renée nos había enseñado a ser serviciales.

Así que entrada la noche volvimos a la casa de Jasper y contrario a lo que me esperaba la casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Pero no quería preguntar por María y saber que ella sólo estaba de viaje y que volvería en algunos días.

Agradecí a Jasper por dejarme sobre la cama al llegar, el salió despidiéndose de mi y de mi hija.

—¿Oye mami y su novia? —preguntó mi hija.

—También me eh preguntado lo mismo hija… —la abrace para dormir.

**Pv. Jasper**

Me sorprendía lo alegre y animada que era Alice, a pesar de haber pasado unos duros años ella conservaba todavía la alegría que me había contagiado de pequeño, esa luz que me deslumbraba y que había cautivado mi corazón.

Por eso después de dejarla en el pasillo cuando volví de la entrevista decidí que lucharía por ella y esta vez no la dejaría ir.

_**Till we had to get back to **_**(Hasta que tuvimos que regresar )**

_**Back to summer paradise with you**_** (De vuelta al paraíso de verano contigo)**

_**And I'll be there in a heartbeat**_** (Y estaré allí en un santiamén)**

_**Oh-oh **_**(Oh-oh)**

_**I'll be there in a heartbeat **_**(Estaré allí en un santiamén)**

_**Oh-oh**_** (Oh-oh)**

El olor de algo cocinado con mantequilla me despertó de un tranquilo sueño. Me duche y arregle un poco para bajar a desayunar, la ventaja de que fuera sábado, no tenía que ir a trabajar y tenía todo el día para seguir con mi plan de conquistar a Alice y hacer que se olvide de James.

Porque… ¿Qué hombre dejaba ir sola de vacaciones a una mujer tan hermosa como ella y a una niña tan linda como Diandra? Ninguno que la amara… eso era claro.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —dije al entrar a la cocina.

—¡Mamá está haciendo hot cakes! —gritó Diandra emocionada.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —le pregunté a la pequeña y ella se acerco levantando su oreja para escuchar atentamente— no eh probado algo hecho por tu mami jamás…

—¿Qué? —gritó alto y le hice una mirada para que se callara.

—Te gustaran… ella cocina delicioso pero no le gusta cocinar para el restaurante…

—Eso lo explica.

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean? —exigió saber Alice, puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra tenia sostenida el volteador. Lo que nos hizo reír a los dos.

—Qué Jasper está ansioso por probar tu desayuno… —eso de hablar antes de tiempo era una costumbre suya y lo había comprobado la noche anterior.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunte confundido.

—Brincando —volvió a decir su hija.

—Andy ve a ver si ya puso la marrana —le dijo Alice señalando la puerta.

—Oh, oh… solo me dice así cuando está enojada… —me dijo susurrando— ¿puedo ver la televisión? —le asentí— gracias… —se levanto de un salto del banco y salió corriendo.

Volví la mirada a Alice, ella bufo y se dio la vuelta para voltear un hot cake.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —pregunte sentándome en el banco donde había estado Diandra.

—Bastante haces con aceptarnos en tu casa… —volteo a verme y me sonrió.

—Me refería al desayuno… —le devolví la sonrisa.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no… —se rio y sacudió la cabeza, su cabello siguió el movimiento.

Esta mujer me dejaba sin defensas con sus sonrisas.

—Oye Alice… no creas que lo pregunto porque ya quiero que se vayan, sino porque hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí y quiero ver si nos alcanzara tiempo para todo y…

—Pregunta Jasper —ella vino hasta donde yo estaba y puso su mano sobre la mía.

_**My soul is broken **_**(Mi corazón se rompe)**

_**Streets are frozen **_**(Las calles están congeladas)**

_**I can't stop these feelings melting through **_**(No puedo detener estos sentimientos derritiéndose)**

_**And I'd give away a thousand days, oh **_**(Y regalaría un millar de días, oh)**

_**Just to have another one with you **_**(Para tener otro día contigo)**

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

—Ah… eso… no lo sé… tal vez una semana o dos… —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien… mañana podremos ir a la playa… ¿Qué te parece?

—Una buena idea… pero no trajimos trajes de baño… —hizo un gesto.

—Puedo llamar a Rose para que te acompañe a comprar algunos… —estaba por abrir la boca cuando volví a hablar— y antes de que protestes… no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta… —ella volvió a cerrar la boca y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, se giró de nuevo para ahora sacar el hot cake del sartén.

—Sólo porque no quiero toparme con James —había susurrado como para sí misma pero yo había alcanzado a escuchar.

—¿Qué pasó con James? —pregunte alarmado por la forma en lo que lo había dicho.

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Sí, escuche que no querías toparte con él.

Veía que se debatía entre decirme o no decirme.

—Él escapo de la cárcel… —dijo finalmente.

Lo que dijo me dejo confundido, ¿Qué no James había estado en la cafetería el otro día?

—Ay Alice… —fui a donde ella estaba y la abrace— discúlpame… te deje sola en la cafetería con ese tipo y…

—¿Qué tipo? —me aleje de ella y la tome por los hombros.

—James… —dije confundido— las chicas me dijeron que él estaba ahí…

Ella se confundió y al parecer comenzó a recordar.

—Sí, había un James… pero no era él… este era un agente en cubierto…

Eso me dejo mas confundido aun.

—Déjame recapitular… James escapo de la cárcel y había un agente cuidándolas para evitar que él se les acercara… ¿En qué lio estas metida Alice?

—No puedo contarte mas… sólo déjanos quedar en tu casa…

_**Well relax can wait **_**(Bueno, relájate puede esperar)**

_**(Relax can wait)**_** Relájate puede esperar**

_**I'm crushing my ways **_**(Estoy aplastando mis caminos)**

_**(uh-huh) **_**uh-huh**

_**Playing in the sand **_**(Jugando en la arena)**

_**(Me and you) **_**tú y yo**

_**Holding your hand **_**(Sosteniendo tú mano)**

Tome su mano.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —levante más su mano y besé su dorso.

—G-gracias —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡Algo huele a quemado! —el grito de Diandra nos hizo salir de la burbuja.

Alice se movió rápido, sacó el hot cake que ahora ya estaba hecho carbón y lo arrojo al fregadero. Ella me volteo a ver con un gesto divertido y termino contagiándome, terminamos los dos riendo tontamente.

—Vamos… tendré que ayudarte sino terminaras quemando mi cocina —le quite el tazón con la masa para hot cakes.

Después de unos minutos más terminamos con todo y ayude a Alice a poner la mesa, fue una comida diferente a las comidas que había tenido desde mi regreso. Me sorprendía el gran parecido que tenía Diandra con su madre y aunque ella era castaña clara y de ojos verdes, hacía gestos idénticos a los de Alice, tal parecía que eran como hermanas y no madre e hija.

Qué raro sonaba eso, todo el camino que habíamos recorrido para estar de nuevo en el mismo lugar… aun así parecía que no habían pasado los años y que aun seguíamos siendo los mismos niños de hace diez años.

**oOo**

—¿Qué les falta? —preguntó Emmett regresando a la casa.

—Nada… ya llenaron la camioneta así que no creo que se les ocurra meter otra cosa más… —bromee mientras veía caminar a Alice con ayuda de una muleta porque ya no quería que la cargáramos.

—¿Puedes llevar a Soren con ustedes? —pregunto cuando vimos a Rose meter una bolsa mas en el asiento trasero de su camioneta.

—Y yo que decía que no podían meter más cosas… —cerré la puerta de mi casa y me despedí de Emmett para subir cada quien a su respectivo coche.

Comenzamos a bajar las cosas una vez al llegar y los hombres fueron los encargados de instalar la pequeña carpa que las mujeres habían insistido en traer.

—Me recuerda cuando conocí a Alice… —conté mientras hacia un hoyo en la arena caliente.

—¿A sí? ¿También te hizo poner una carpa que solo usarían por unas horas? —note como Emmett hablaba un poco más fuerte para que Rose lo escuchara.

—Ella llevaba una mochila repleta de cosas… una sombrilla entre ellas… la enterré en la arena para que pudiera sentarse debajo de la sombra.

—Es más o menos lo que estamos haciendo… —dijo Emmett levantándose y comenzó a darnos indicaciones para que hiciéramos los últimos detalles antes de que quedara bien.

Después de eso nos fuimos todos a nadar un poco y al cabo de un par de horas las mujeres nos mandaron a encender el asador para que prepararan la comida. Que por cierto nos costó trabajo porque el carbón se había mojado con los hielos que se derritieron. Así que el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos riendo como casi Emmett se quema las pestañas por echar demasiado líquido para que el fuego encendiera.

Para el atardecer Emmett y Rose se habían desaparecido caminando en la playa, Soren y Diandra estaban jugueteando con la arena, mientras que Alice y yo nos habíamos quedado sentados contemplando el paisaje.

—Parece como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo —voltee a ver a Alice y ella trataba de mantener su cabello en el mismo lugar pero la briza se lo impedía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo repentinamente y me miro confundida.

—Han pasado diez años y aun te vez hermosa bajo la luz del atardecer…

_**I remember where we first kissed **_**(Recuerdo cuando nos besamos por primera vez)**

_**How I didn't wanna leave your lips**_** (La manera que no quise dejar tus labios)**

_**And how I've never ever felt so high**_** (Y como nunca me sentí tan alto)**

_**La-ta-ta-ta-ta**_** (La-ta-ta-ta-ta)**

Ella no dijo nada pero dejo su cabello y volteo a verme fijamente a los ojos.

—Tu cabello sigue resplandeciendo igual —sonrió débilmente.

Estábamos demasiado cerca y el aire repentinamente cambio de dirección haciendo que se alejara su cabello de la cara. Se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual y sus labios entre abiertos eran una incitación a besarlos.

Fui acercándome poco a poco y ella también, así que no era solo cosa mía.

Nuestros labios apenas se rosaron y fui consciente del palpitar acelerado en su cuello que fue de donde la tome. Nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar uno sobre el otro ansiando más cercanía.

Un carraspeado nos hizo separarnos rápidamente y voltear a ver. Era Diandra que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándome furiosa.

—¿Señor Jasper, podría explicarme lo que acabo de ver? —movió sus manos a su cadera.

—Lo siento señorita… no fue mi intención molestarla… le prometo que para la próxima seré más prudente y pediré su permiso antes de acercarme a su madre… —le seguí el juego cuando vi que no podía aguantarse la risa.

—¡Próxima eh! —esto se lo dijo a Alice levantando las cejas y comenzó a reírse. Se giro y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba mis sobrino.

—Jasper… —comenzó a hablar Alice pero fuimos interrumpidos.

—Es hora de irnos —escuche la voz de mi prima que salió de la nada.

—P-pero… —extrañamente tartamudee, aunque era más bien que no quería irme.

—Quédense si quieren… —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Así que voltee a ver a Alice y me medio sonrió igual de resignada. Así que en menos de lo que habíamos tardado en armarlo, deshicimos todo y subimos todo a la camioneta y coche. Para después irnos a nuestras casas.

Alice estuvo muy distante y llegue a creer que se había quedado dormida pero cuando llegamos se veía más bien enferma. Antes de que bajara puse mi mano en su frente pero su temperatura era normal.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunte preocupado.

—Sí, un poco mareada.

—Diandra… ayuda a tu mami a entrar a la casa… —Alice se apoyo en su muleta y en su hija para comenzar a caminar.

Rose volteo a verme confundida pero le hice señas de que no se preocupara. Ella me miro con cara de: ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?". Rodé los ojos y le dije que la llevaría al doctor cuando bajáramos todo del coche. Ella se tranquilizo un poco pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la ventana de donde Alice estaba tomando el aire.

Se despidieron de Alice y ella solo movió un poco la mano. Me apresure a bajar todo para poder ir al doctor y entre por ella.

—Antes de que digas algo… no quiero ir al doctor… —me advirtió al verme entrar.

—No esperas que me quede tranquilo con eso ¿o sí?

—No, pero ya se me está pasando… —camino despacio de la ventana al sillón que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Me gire para cerrar la cortina por aquello de los mosquitos cuando vi a alguien parado en la acera del otro lado de la calle mirando directamente a la casa, hice como que no lo vi y cerré la cortina completamente.

—Qué extraño —dije extrañado mientras caminaba a un lado de Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volteándome a ver, ella todavía estaba algo mareada y su mirada estaba somnolienta.

—Hay un tipo viendo para la casa… —me encogí de hombros— probablemente le haya gustado la fachada.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse, me senté a un lado de ella pensando en que darle para el mareo.

—Jasper… —ella habló un poco fuerte porque Diandra estaba viendo la televisión.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo era ese tipo? —voltee a verla pero todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Alto… no tan musculoso… cabello rubio… ojos verdes…

—James… —se levanto lo más rápido que pudo apoyada en las muletas pero logre interceptarla, la ayude a llegar a la cortina y ella la abrió tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento.

—Es él…

—¿James?

—Sí, Jasper… nos encontró… —volteo a verme con pánico y volteo a ver a Diandra que ya había apagado el televisor.

—¿Nos tenemos que ir? —pregunto igual de asustada la niña.

—Lo más probable es que ya haya visto que estamos aquí… podemos salir por la puerta trasera…

—No hay puerta trasera… colindamos con otras casas.

—Podemos decirle a tu vecina de atrás que nos deje pasar… tal vez…

—Quédense aquí —detuve a Alice que estaba por caminar a la escalera.

—¿Qué? —Alice volteó a verme confundida y somnolienta.

—No, no pode… mos… —su mirada de cerró y perdió el equilibrio.

Por suerte llegue a tiempo antes de que cayera completamente al piso. Se había desmayado de la impresión de ver a James.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Ta chan!**

**James las encontró! Y ellas que se fueron bien lejos para que no pasara eso y miren nomas…**

**No piensen que este es el ultimo capitulo… porque hay uno más!**

**Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de lo que está pasando con esta parejita!**

**Me encanta su hija… es tan Alice Jr… jajajaja… y luego cuando Jasper le dice las mismas palabras que todas adoran escuchar de él… aunque hasta ahorita comienzo a entender a esta pareja… xD**

**Espero sus comentarios y acepten un capitulo mas por toda la espera…**

**Que aquí entre nos… el libro por el cual las abandone un rato estuvo genial pero el final me dejo… jajaja… no se los puedo decir porque Paulinita Rathbone va a leer esto y está comenzando a leer el mismo libro y no la quiero spoilerear mas! Solo diré que termine de leer el libro y se me salieron las lágrimas! Pero no me tenía igual que el segundo de la trilogía y avance un poco con un FanFic el cual espero que me apoyen:**

**Embarazada Por Accidente: **_-TODOS HUMANOS- Emmett jamás quería tener hijos pero Rose había quedado embarazada después de un descuido ¿Ahora qué podría hacer si él la rechazaría? Lo único que se le vino a la mente era salirse de su departamento sin mirar atrás y seguir con su vida. __**OoC Rated: T (aunque puedo cambiar de opinión y hacerlo M xD )**_

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias! **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que no estén tan molestas conmigo… digo… después de todo han sido… espera… casi es el mes de que no actualizo… lo siento…**

**Ya salí de vacaciones… y eso quiere decir que ya tengo tiempo de escribir… así que les dejo el último capítulo de esta enternecedora historia!**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi… disfrútenla!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**~/~/ Amor de Verano \~\~**

**Capitulo 11: - Siempre -**

**Pv. Alice **

Poco a poco volví a despertar. No sabía cómo había sido que de un simple mareo me había desmayado. Probablemente tanto sol me había provocado una insolación y había caído por eso.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Voltee para todos lados y sólo había monitores y cables… pero nadie a quien preguntarle algo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rose entró por la puerta.

—Me paso toda la noche contigo y cuando se me ocurre ir a ver a mi primo... a ti se te ocurre despertar… —dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Un poco atontada… pero nada más… —me encogí de hombros— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Jasper… —suspiro— cuando te desmayaste llamó a la ambulancia y a la policía… no sé bien que pasó pero mi primo detuvo al tipo que te seguía… —me dijo molesta— ¿Por qué no nos contaste que alguien te estaba siguiendo? —exigió saber.

—No lo sé… no los quería involucrar en esto… —le hice un gesto pero no fue suficiente calmar su enojo.

—Alice, Alice, Alice… —negó con la cabeza mientras repetía mi nombre— ya somos como de la familia… no tienes que guardarte todos tus problemas… oye… ¿me dijiste que te ayudara con mi primo para tener pretexto para viajar hasta aquí? —preguntó indignada.

—Sólo al principio… —agache la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Sólo al principio? —esa voz provenía de la puerta y no era de Rose. Levanté la cabeza y Jasper estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Jas… Jasper… —tartamudee al verlo.

—Como dice Soren… esa es mi patada —Rose me sonrió y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejándonos a Jasper y a mí a solas.

Jasper se adentró más al cuarto, su mirada me tenía congelada pero repentinamente mi mirada fue a dar a una cicatriz que era reciente, no se veía muy profunda pero si abarcaba gran parte de la mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunte al verlo.

—Eso no importa… explícame lo que acabas de decirle a mi prima… —llegó al frente de mi cama y se paró ahí cruzado de brazos.

Era más importante que me dijera lo que había pasado pero la mirada que tenía me intimidaba, así que tome aire y comencé a hablar.

—No podía ir a la casa de mi hermana porque… pues ya sabes que me odia… así que el único que se me ocurrió fue venir… pero luego Rose preguntó por qué quería venir tan repentinamente y yo le dije que aceptaba su oferta de que me ayudara contigo… pero estos días que me eh pasado contigo hasta se me olvidó porque había venido aquí…

Su expresión se relajo un poco. Pero no tanto como para que se acercara más a mí. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? El miro a otro lado y tomo aire antes de bajar los brazos y sentarse a un lado de mi en la cama.

—Alice… ¿Qué sientes por mí? —su mirada ahora era de desconcierto.

No me esperaba esa pregunta, no al menos que él la dijera. Pero… ¿Qué debía decirle?

Me quede contemplando sus ojos mientras pensaba en una respuesta que no nos lastimara a los dos. Pero entonces recordé que él estaba comprometido, y su pregunta no resultó nada coherente.

—¿Y María? —pregunte conteniendo las ganas de llorar, si bien era cierto que lo amaba sí el amaba a María mi respuesta no serviría de nada.

—¿Qué con ella? —preguntó confundido.

—No la eh visto en días…

Medio sonrió.

—Yo tampoco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Su desinterés me hizo darme cuenta de que habían terminado.

—Ay dios… no me digas que le contaste lo que pasó y terminaron por mi culpa… Jasper si quieres puedo hablar con ella y decirle que no significó nada, tal vez ella quiera darte otra oportunidad…

—¿No significó nada? —se levanto rápidamente.

—Eso la calmaría…

—Resulta que eso no me importa… salí de Forks pensando que habías vuelto con James y cuando llegue al departamento que compartía con María ella me esperaba con los brazos abiertos pero ya no podía corresponderle porque mi corazón que siempre te había pertenecido ahora si te lo había entregado aquella noche… pero me alegra saber que no signifiqué nada para ti… —antes de que pudiera reaccionar el salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿Qué había hecho?

Me apresure a levantarme pero tenía la aguja del suero así que la arranque rápidamente y caminé lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo.

Pude verlo al final del pasillo.

—Jasper… —le grité lo más fuerte que puede, él se detuvo un instante pero después volvió a caminar— Jasper por favor escúchame…

El volteo a verme sorprendido y regresó a donde yo estaba.

—No debiste de haber salido de la cama… —su voz era fría.

—Es que no me dejaste terminar de hablar…

—Señora en su estado no debería de salir de la cama… puede ser peligroso para el bebé… —la enfermera se había acercado rápidamente a ayudar a Jasper.

—¿Bebé? —preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Está embarazada señora… ¿no se lo dijo la mujer rubia?

—¿Rosalie? —pregunto Jasper.

—Ella era la única que estaba aquí para recibir información de la paciente… ahora háganme el favor de volver a la habitación.

Volvimos en silencio y la enfermera volvió a colocar todo en su lugar. Salió dándonos una sonrisa la cual no devolvimos porque el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

—Sí no volviste con James… —Jasper rompió el silencio deteniéndose al final.

—Podemos ser felices Jasper… una familia… sé que tú me amas y yo también te amo… por favor Jasper déjanos estar contigo… —mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y Jasper se sentó de nuevo en la cama y tomo mi cara entre sus manos— sólo perdóname por no haberte contado todo desde un principio…

—¿Y entonces por qué sacaste el tema de María? ¿Por qué le dirías que no signifique nada? —junto nuestras frentes.

—Porque llegué a pensar que tú la querías más que a mí y no podía dejar que fueras infeliz lejos de ella… y menos que fuera por mi culpa…

—Sería infeliz al lado de otra mujer que no fuera tu Alice… —separó su frente para juntar nuestros labios lentamente por poco tiempo— ahora voy a ser papá… de una hiperactiva pequeña y de otro más que viene en camino… —el me abrazó fuertemente.

—Te amo Jasper —le susurré al oído.

—Siempre lo eh hecho Alice… —me dio un beso en la mejilla y después hizo un camino de pequeños besos hasta mis labios donde se detuvo y profundizamos el beso.

**.**

**2 años después**

**.**

**Pv. Jasper**

Después de que Alice se había desmayado había llamado a la policía para decirle que el James que la perseguía y que se había fugado de la cárcel estaba frente a mi casa. Dejé a Alice al cuidado de su hija mientras salía a arreglar unas cuentas con ese tipo. Como sabía que probablemente pudiera estar armado, saque la pistola que había sido de mi padre y me la puse en la espalda.

Crucé algunas palabras con él como si no supiera quién era. Él se había abalanzado sobre mí tan rápido que no había tenido oportunidad de sacar el arma, de ahí había obtenido la cicatriz de mi mejilla, cuanto tuve oportunidad saque el arma solo para dispararle en la pierna para que no pudiera escapar.

La policía había llegado y nos había detenido a ambos, sólo yo salí en libertad cuando explique que había sido en defensa personal, cuando salí le llame a mi prima y ella me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital rápidamente, no entendí porque su prisa hasta que la enfermera nos reveló el embarazo de Alice.

Aquella noche en la que habíamos estado juntos por primera vez habíamos creado una pequeña vidita que ahora era una de nuestras dos razones de alegría. Que había nacido sano y que llevaba el nombre del padre de Alice. El pequeño Charlie ahora tenía un año y medio de vida y ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

—Ven chiquito… ven con mami —Alice extendía las manos animando a nuestro hijo a caminar.

—No, ven con hermanita… —Diandra estaba al lado de Alice también alargando los brazos.

El pequeño dejó de recargarse en mí y comenzó a moverse, sus pasos eran lentos y desequilibrados, todo parecía indicar que iba con Alice pero repentinamente se movió y siguió caminando y llego con su hermana.

—Si… eso es Charlie… sabes lo que te conviene… —lo levantó en el aire y giro haciendo al pequeño reír como loco.

Después lo dejó en el piso y agarró por los brazos y siguieron caminando un buen rato.

Alice había venido conmigo y nos quedamos abrazados viendo a nuestros hijos.

—Y pensar que estuve a punto de perderme de esto… —dije con nostalgia.

—No comencemos con eso… —dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

—Ok… sólo pensaba en voz alta… como ahora… ¿me pregunto si te eh dicho te amo las suficientes veces…? —entrecerré los ojos desviando la mirada de ella y después la mire fijamente.

—Creo que no las suficientes… —ella me miró traviesamente.

—¿Qué no lo pensé? —pregunté con sarcasmo y me acerqué para besarla.

**Pv. Diandra**

Mientras daba un paseo con mi hermanito vi como mi mamá y Jasper se besaban, no quería que Charlie se traumara con eso así que lo ayude a subir a su cuarto y jugué con él.

Tenía muchos juguetes y lo dejé jugando con sus cubos mientras iba por mis muñecas. Cuando regrese me sorprendí de ver ahí a Soren.

—Hola —me saludó con su enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos que me dejaba sin respiración.

—Hola —dije a pesar de mi falta de aire.

—Mis papás vinieron a darle una noticia a mis tíos… al parecer a mi mamá le dio nostalgia cuando tía Alice tuvo a su bebé y ella decidió que me hacía falta un hermanito… —vi como rodaba los ojos pero me sorprendió como lo dijo.

—¿No quieres un hermanito? —dejé mis muñecas junto a Charlie y fui a sentarme junto a Soren.

—No lo sé… supongo que no… además Charlie me fastidia cuando se pone a llorar… ahora imagínate que tenga que soportar eso a todas horas…

—Lo querrás cuando lo veas… me pasaba lo mismo cuando Charlie nació… y no es como dicen… el peque necesita más atención pero jamás he necesitado mucha atención… —me encogí de hombros.

—Es diferente… —mire como contemplaba a mi hermano.

—Espero que sea un niño… y puedas jugar con el… —dije volviendo a ver a Charlie.

—¿Y si es niña? —preguntó confundido.

—Te pedirá que juegues con ella a las muñecas —voltee a ver las mías, estaba consciente de que los niños detestaban jugar con las niñas a cosas de niñas, por eso cuando jugaba con él eran cosas de niños que nos gustaba a ambos— o a tomar el té… —hice un gesto— o no me dejara estar cerca de ti… —lo dije tosiendo para disimularlo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo… —pasó el brazo sobre mis hombros— lo más seguro es que cambiemos de hermanos… yo jugare con Charlie y tú con ella…

Charlie soltó una risotada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —entrecerré los ojos y el volvió a reírse— ¿te parezco graciosa? —hice un gesto gracioso y el pequeño volvió a sonreír.

Me aleje de Soren y fui a hacerle cosquillas a Charlie. El cayó de escaldas y seguí haciéndole cosquillas un ratito más.

—Bien… eso aclara las cosas… en nueve meses Charlie tendrá dos años y algo… ya no llorará tanto por las noches… ¿me aceptarías en tu casa? —preguntó tomando a Charlie del piso.

Me levanté y me le quedé viendo. El era más alto que yo y tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder verlo fijamente.

—Por mi múdate para siempre…

—Sólo hasta que el bebé deje de llorar en las noches… no se verá bien que vivamos juntos antes de tiempo… —se inclino y beso mi frente.

Sentí un calorcito en mis mejillas, como aquella vez en Forks cuando nos habíamos besado aunque desde ese día no me había vuelto a besar pero no es que estuviera ansiosa… sabía que teníamos que esperar para eso… digo… él era un año más grande que yo pero aun éramos pequeños.

—Sabía que estaban aquí chicos… vamos a festejar la gran noticia…

—¿Iremos al restaurante de siempre? —pregunté quitándole mi hermano a Soren y caminé a donde estaba Jasper.

—Claro Andy… —tomo al pequeño. Él comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Ah Jasper… bajamos en un rato…

—No se tarden mucho —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero se giró y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

—Siempre eh tenido la duda de algo… ¿Por qué le sigues diciéndole Jasper y no papá?

Si bueno… había una razón para eso y esa razón era él… pero claro que no le iba a decir eso.

—Porque él no es mi papá… claro que lo veo como uno y claro que quisiera decirle papá… pero… bueno…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó sin entender.

—Por ti...

**.**

**9 años después**

**.**

Si bueno… si bien no me enorgullecía de mi papá no podía hacer que él fuera otro, Jasper había sido una buena imagen paterna y por suerte no necesitó ponerse muy celoso cuando Soren y yo nos hicimos novios.

—Recuerdo que hace unos años me contaste que no le decías papá a Jasper…

—¿Y eso qué? —pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

—Cuéntame de tu papá… —me pidió poniéndome un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Se llama James… —me encogí de hombros y me senté en la cama con cuidado cubriéndome con las sabanas, Soren se acomodo a mi lado— sólo lo eh visto en fotos… pero no me gusta pensar en él…

—¿Por qué? —puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Porque no es una persona buena… comenzando porque desde pequeño se metió mucho en problemas… para cuando conoció a mi mamá ya había estado dos veces en la correccional… después cuando mi mamá se fue con él robó un banco… mató a mi abuelo Charlie poco después de huir con ella y para cuando él se enteró de que estaba embarazada la golpeó y por suerte no me pasó nada… después de unos años se escapó de la cárcel para vengarse de mi mamá por haberlo acusado… fue cuando fuimos a Chicago por primera vez… y no sé cómo pero nos encontró, él le hizo la cicatriz a Jasper para cuando llego la policía, pero Jasper le disparo para que no pudiera fugarse… —después de unos segundos voltee a verlo a la cara, él se me miraba sorprendido.

—Wow…

—Si… me enteré de todo no hace mucho… mi mamá entró en shock cuando Jasper le contó que mi padre había matado a mi abuelo Charlie.

—Todo eso está muy… extraño… lo siento mucho —acuno mi cara con una mano.

Negué con la cabeza—. No importa… eso ya es cosa del pasado…

—Exacto… pero lo bueno que ellos volvieron a encontrarse… y ahora son muy felices…

—Y de pasó nosotros… —me estire para besarlo.

Realmente mis padres eran felices, desde el momento en el que se casaron y nos quedamos viviendo en Chicago, pasando por el día en el que habían abierto el consultorio de Jasper donde mi mamá era su secretaria, cuidando de Charlie y de mí. Ahora nosotros teníamos dieciocho años y comenzábamos a instalarnos en nuestro departamento para la universidad.

Y si, mi mamá había sufrido mucho cuando se entero de la verdadera causa de muerte de su papá, al parecer tampoco lo había sabido mi abue Renée y nadie se lo había dicho… ella ya llevaba un par de años muerta.

—Bueno… hay que apresurarnos ya no han de tardar en llegar… —Soren se levantó de la cama.

—¿Puedo quedarme otro ratito? —pregunte perezosamente mientras lo veía como se vestía.

—Nop… tenemos que terminar de empacar las cosas que necesitarás… no creo que quieras que tu mamá se ponga a hacer maletas en tu lugar… ¿te recuerdo que tienes algo escondido que no quieres que vean tus papás? —preguntó burlonamente.

—Ay no… —me levante rápidamente y me vestí como rayo.

Comencé a guardar ropa en las cajas que había conseguido hasta que pasaron unos minutos.

—Me hubiera gustado ducharme… —me quejé metiendo otra bola de ropa en la caja.

—Báñate mientras termino de vaciar tu closet…

—Gracias… —camine hasta donde estaba y lo bese rápidamente. Tome mi ropa para darme un baño.

—Mira lo que encontré —me dijo Soren cuando salí del baño, lo mire detenidamente y tenía una caja metálica en las manos. La caja era de un azul pálido con dibujos en negro, era una caja que había comprado de una edición una película y otras cosas de promoción. Ahí ya no guardaba esas cosas, sino mis tesoros.

—Ya no me acordaba donde la había dejado… —dije emocionada quitándole la caja de las manos— mira… —le dije cuando le abrí, sacando una bolsita de plástico donde había guardado la primera flor que él me había regalado.

El sonrió tontamente y saco su billetera del pantalón, la abrió y comenzó a buscar algo dentro.

—Yo guardo mi hoja de helecho —igualmente saco una bolsita con unas hojitas verdes.

—No lo puedo creer —reí nerviosamente y lo bese rápidamente.

—¿Puedo seguir viendo lo que tienes en la caja? —preguntó él sobre mis labios.

—Claro… —le pase la caja.

El comenzó a sacar mis cosas y yo le iba contando la historia de cada objeto.

—¿Y esta carta? —preguntó levantando una ceja y mirándome posesivamente.

—¿Celoso McCarty? —pregunte burlonamente.

—¿Quién se la dio jovencita? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Mi… —me quedé cayada y mordí mi labio para darle un poco mas de suspenso— mamá —dije rápidamente y Soren pareció no entenderlo al principio pero después se tranquilizó soltando el aire.

—¿Y entonces porque la tienes tu? —preguntó intrigado.

—Porque ella no se la contesto a Jasper… un día la encontré y la leí, ella me dijo que podía conservarla porque era probable que ya no lo volvería a ver… —entonces me quedé pensando en eso.

Mi mamá había pensado que ya no iba a volver a ver a Jasper y por eso me la había dado, pero en aquellos días cuando lo conocí ya no me acordaba que la tenía.

Tome el pedazo de papel viejo y lo desdoble con cuidado.

_Querida Alice_

_Cuando leas esto probablemente ya abre vuelto a Chicago._

_Sé que probablemente piensas que me olvide de ti…_

_Pero no lo hice… tuve unos problemas muy fuertes y me disculpo por no haber podido cumplir mi promesa._

_También me disculpo por hacerte esperar y por no haberte dado noticias mías._

_Han pasado muchos meses desde que nos alejamos y sigo sin querer alejarme de ti._

_Contesta a mi carta y sabré que no estás enojada conmigo, estaré de vuelta en Forks si tú me lo pides. Pero si esos meses de separación han sido demasiados y tu corazón ya me ha olvidado sabré entenderlo._

_Te quiere, Jasper._

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Bueno… chicas… esta historia se acabo…!**

**Este final es un poco diferente a los que eh tenido, como ven no es con los protagonistas y es que también quería explorar un poco a esta ya no tan pequeña parejita. Y como ven abarque los puntos que habían quedado sueltos durante la historia…**

**Creo que alguien me pidió que pusiera la carta que le había dejado Jasper a Alice así que se me ocurrió que sería buena forma de terminarla.**

**Como bien saben las historias con estos dos personajes no son mi fuerte así que me disculpo si me quede corta en algunas ocasiones o sintieron que algo daba para más…**

**Ahora bien… sino les agradezco capitulo por capitulo sus reviews y sus favoritos y sus alertas es porque me gusta ponerlos como créditos, así que les agradezco a cada una de ustedes por haberme apoyado en el transcurso de esta historia...**

**Shiru92**** oOo ****Paulinita Rathbone**** oOo****MICULL**** oOo****Breyeli**** oOo ****caaam**** oOo**** katy hale Salvatore oOo ****Christina Becker**** oOo ****Fernanda HC****oOo ****Bertlin**** oOo ****Lina Withlock**** oOo Mariaa**

**Maruri-Whitlock**** oOo ****alejita0524**** oOo****carly360**** oOo ****ConnyCullen1514**** oOo****khatax**** oOo****Romy92**** oOo****Valitahh.15**** oOo ****WildGirl'sLife**

**No creo hacer un Jaslice pronto pero las espero ver en alguna de ustedes en otra de mis historias…**

**Las quiero… adiós… XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**P.D.: Si les gusto recomiéndenla a quien más confianza les tengan… xD**


End file.
